Grandeur et décadence
by mooonknight
Summary: Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.
1. La lune offensée

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**_Rating :_** M au cas où.

**_Pairing :_** Pour l'instant, j'hésite toujours.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**Voici ma première fiction de vampire knight ! Je dois avouer que j'ai longtemps hésité à publier, et puis je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre. Je suis désolé s'il y a quelques fautes.

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La lune offensée.**_

_O Lune qu'adoraient discrètement nos pères,_

_Du haut des pays bleus ou, radieux sérail,_

_Les astres vont te suivre en pimpant l'attirail,_

_Ma vieille Cynthia, lampe de nos repaires,_

_Vois-tu les amoureux sur leurs grabats prospères,_

_De leur bouche en dormant montre le frais émail ?_

_Le poète buter du front sur son travail ?_

_Ou sous les gazons secs s'accoupler des vipères ?_

_Sous ton domino jaune, et d'un pied clandestin,_

_Vas-tu, comme jadis, du soir jusqu'au matin,_

_Baiser d'Endymion les grâces surannées ?_

_« Je vois ta mère, enfant de ce siècle appauvri,_

_Qui vers son miroir penche un lourd amas d'années,_

_Et plâtre artistement le sein qui t'a nourri ! »_

_**Charles Baudelaire, **__**Les fleurs du mal**__**, 1861.**_

* * *

La voiture roulait rapidement sur cette petite route. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et le chauffeur de la voiture s'étonnait de la destination de sa passagère à une heure pareille. Il lui jeta un rapide regard à travers son rétroviseur et il frissonna. La jeune femme assise lui semblait étrange et dangereuse.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit l'immense portail de l'académie Cross apparaitre. Il arrêta son taxi juste devant le portail et se retourna vers sa cliente, un sourire tendu sur le visage. Sans un mot, celle-ci lui tendit son argent, récupéra ses affaires, ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture.

C'est juste avant qu'elle ne referme la portière du taxi qu'il entendit une voix douce et légère lui dire merci. Il se retourna et repartit le plus rapidement possible.

La jeune femme regarda le taxi s'éloigner. Un léger soupir lui échappa et elle marmonna un 'stupide humain'. Elle s'approcha de la pancarte qui annonçait académie Cross. Sa main fine se leva et elle sonna à l'interphone. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'une voix enjouée ne se fasse entendre.

« Académie Cross et son directeur Kaien Kurosu, chantonna le dit directeur. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je suis arrivée en avance. Je suis la nouvelle élève, Nessa Miriel. »

La voix jusqu'ici enjouée du directeur devint soudainement plus sérieuse.

« Je t'envoie quelqu'un. »

* * *

La jeune femme attendait patiemment derrière les grilles en fer. Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent de l'autre coté du portail. Elles se rapprochaient rapidement et la nouvelle élève détailla plus attentivement les deux arrivants.

Une jeune fille brune aux grands yeux marrons plutôt petite accompagnée par un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux mauves. Il retint son attention.

« Vampire. » pensa t-elle.

Lui aussi semblait intrigué et il l'observa à son tour jusqu'à ce que sa collègue ne lui fasse signe de venir l'aider à ouvrir le lourd portail.

La nouvelle élève entra enfin dans l'enceinte de l'académie.

« Bonjour je suis Yuuki Kurosu, dit la brunette. Heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi de même Kurosu-san. Je suis Nessa Miriel. »

Yuuki hocha la tête tout en souriant à la nouvelle venue. Puis elle sembla se souvenir soudain de quelque chose, et elle donna un coup de coude à son acolyte en lui ordonnant de se présenter. Le jeune homme marmonna alors un 'Zero Kiryu' tout en saluant Nessa d'un bref hochement de tête.

Puis sous l'œil des deux femmes, il se retourna et referma le portail. Yuki se mit alors en route tout en indiquant à la nouvelle élève que le directeur souhaitait le voir.

A peine Yuuki était elle entrée dans le bureau du directeur que celui-ci se mit à babiller de joie devant le regard impassible de Zero et celui perplexe de Nessa.

Puis le regard de Kaien Kurosu se posa sur elle. Zero et Yuuki notèrent avec surprise la lueur de tristesse et de douleur qui illumina les yeux de leur père adoptif un bref instant.

« Yuuki, Zero, vous avez raté assez de cours comme ça. Retournez en classe. » Dit le directeur le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux élèves s'inclinèrent et sortirent du bureau.

Le masque souriant que portait Kaien disparut. Le directeur de l'académie détailla son vis-à-vis. Toujours la même, un masque d'impassibilité sur ce visage aux proportions parfaites, aux yeux argentés encadrés par de longs cheveux violets.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » Soupira le directeur.

« C'est une critique, Kaien ? »

« Je me disais que de te voir sourire véritablement un jour est une utopie. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Kaien s'assit à son bureau et invita Nessa à faire de même. Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel le directeur continuait de dévisager la jeune femme.

« Quand j'ai reçu ton dossier, je croyais que c'était une blague. » Commença l'homme.

La réplique vint immédiatement, cinglante.

« Et quand j'ai appris que tu as fondé une académie où vampires et humains cohabitent j'ai cru que c'était une blague. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du directeur.

« Toujours autant le sens de la répartie. »

Une ébauche de sourire apparut sur le visage de Nessa.

« Comment se fait t'il que tu sois autant… ? »

« Humaine ? Coupa la jeune femme. Il se trouve que c'est beaucoup plus discret ainsi. »

Le directeur Kurosu hocha la tête.

« Après tout ce temps… »

« Le passé est le passé, Kaien. Laisse le tranquille. »

Un voile de tristesse tomba sur le visage de la jeune femme, bien vite redevenu impassible.

« Bon ! S'exclama le directeur d'une voix enjouée. Que viens-tu faire dans ma magnifique académie ? »

« Etudier. »

« Ton inscription est presque finie. Il faut juste que tu signes le règlement. »

Tout en signant le règlement, la jeune femme demanda au directeur pour quelle raison il l'avait préinscrite s'il pensait que c'était une blague. Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un franc éclat de rire.

« Ton uniforme te seras fourni demain matin, tu le récupéreras ici-même. »

« Kaien, attends, j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Le directeur posa un regard surpris sur la jeune femme. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de… »

Elle grommela un 'Je sais mais c'est important'.

« Bon vas y, que veux tu ? »

« J'aimerais intégrer la Night Class. »

La consternation figea Kaien et son sourire disparut.

« Toi… Avec eux… Mais tu sais que… ? »

« Oui je sais. Tu me prends pour qui. » Dit-elle d'une voix morne en levant les yeux au plafond.

Kaien réfléchit puis annonça que pour lui il n'y avait pas de problèmes mais qu'il fallait l'accord du président du pavillon de la lune. La jeune femme acquiesça.

_« Gen hannon_, Kaien-sama. »

Elle se leva et s'inclina. Le directeur lui fournit un plan de l'académie et lui demanda de revenir le voir à la tombée de la nuit. Nessa se prépara à sortir du bureau quand la voix du directeur l'arrêta.

« Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais dit non. »

Nessa haussa un sourcil, puis observa le visage sérieux de Kaien Kurosu.

« Qu'es tu vraiment venu faire ici , Nessa Miriel? »

Elle tourna le dos au directeur et ouvrit la porte.

« Affaires personnelles. _N'i lú_, Kaien. »

Une fois sortie du bureau du directeur de l'académie, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Le visage impassible, elle observa des élèves de le Day Class glousser et se dépêcher d'aller en cours. Puis Nessa remarqua la petite forêt non loin de là et s'y dirigea d'un pas souple et tranquille. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux en profitant d'un peu de repos.

* * *

La jeune femme fut réveillée par des cris suraigus et des gloussements incessants. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la raison de tant de bruits.

Nessa s'adossa à un arbre non loin de l'agitation. Des élèves de la Day Class, principalement de la gent féminine, se précipitaient vers un portail qui cachait un énorme bâtiment.

La nouvelle élève attrapa une jeune fille qui se précipitait vers le groupe compacte qui se trouvait devant le portail et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

La jeune fille regarda Nessa comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

« Mais… Comment tu peux ne pas le savoir ?!... Les élèves de la Night Class vont sortir de leur pavillon ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Elle gloussa de plus belle et repartit très vite vers son objectif.

« Des poules. Pensa la violette. Ce sont des poules en fait. »

La jeune femme regarda alors avec attention les deux chargés de discipline essayer de contenir la foule caquetante. Si Kyriu se débrouillait très bien avec sa technique de l'œil-qui-tue, la petite Yuuki avait du mal à s'en sortir.

Puis dans un grincement, le portail s'ouvrit laissant passer les élèves de la Night Class.

« Un sang pur et que des nobles. Du beau monde. » Fut la pensée ironique qui traversa la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard de la scène grotesque de la sortie des vampires de leur pavillon. Ses yeux se portèrent vers le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un regard insistant posé sur elle. La jeune femme daigna baisser les yeux. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait d'un œil inquisiteur l'air perplexe qu'affichaient les élèves de la Night Class.

* * *

La sortie du pavillon s'était passée comme d'habitude. Aido avait joué au Don Juan, Kain avait soupiré, Shiki avait trainé des pieds. Mais alors que la Night Class s'éloignait progressivement de la horde de fan girls, l'attitude du président du pavillon mit ne garde les autres vampires.

« Que se passe t-il, Kaname ? » Demande le vice président d'une voix sérieuse.

Le sang pur ne répondit pas et continue son chemin suivi par des vampires de plus en plus à l'aguets. Il s'arrêta alors, son regard fixant une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux violets. La jeune femme regardait le ciel, adossée contre un arbre les bras croisés. Puis l'inconnue se tourna vers eux, et leur lança un sourire carnassier. Durant un bref instant, les élèves de la Night Class tressaillirent d'angoisse.

La perplexité des vampires augmentaient au fur et à mesure que l'inconnue continuait de les fixer. A la grande surprise de nobles, Kaname s'inclina et se présenta à la jeune femme. Les élèves de la Night Class s'empressèrent de faire de même.

L'inconnue s'écarta de son arbre, et la main sur le cœur, elle s'inclina à son tour.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis Nessa Miriel. » Sa voix était douce et chantante.

« Voue êtes une nouvelle élève ? » Demanda Ichijo un sourire chaleureux plaqué sur le visage.

« En effet. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix neutre. Je ne vais pas plus vous faire perdre de votre temps. Bon courage pour vos cours. »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna.

Kaname et le reste de la Night Class la suivirent du regard avant de se diriger vers leur salle de cours.

« Kaname c'était quoi ? » Demanda d'une voix anxieuse Ichijo à son ami d'enfance.

« Des problèmes. De nombreux problèmes. » Murmura le sang pur.

Il se tourna vers les vampires et leur indiqua d'aller en cours pendant qu'il allait voir le directeur Kurosu. Kaname regarda les élèves de la Night Class avant de se diriger à son tour vers le bureau de la seule personne qui pourrait répondre à ses questions.

Kaname toqua à la porte du bureau du directeur et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il s'assit et attendit que Kaien Kurosu revienne. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se montrer.

« Je me doutais que c'était toi, Kaname. » Soupira Kaien.

Le sang pur haussa un sourcil.

« Tu l'as croisé ? » Demanda le directeur.

Le vampire acquiesça.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Une amie de longue date. Elle a demandé à venir étudier à l'académie, et je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

« Certes. Mais elle me semble dangereuse. Elle n'est pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, le sang pur savait que Nessa n'était ni humaine ni vampire.

« Elle n'est pas un danger ni pour les humains, ni pour les vampires. »

« Rien n'est moins sur. » Murmura Kaname avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Nessa apparut au seuil de celle-ci. Cependant, le sang pur remarqua immédiatement des changements dans son apparence. Ses oreilles étaient pointues et ses yeux argentés étaient barrés par une pupille verticale. Des légères cicatrices apparaissaient sur son visage.

« Une elfe donc. » Déclara Kaname, impassible.

Nessa hocha la tête.

« Je suis aussi la gardienne, Kuran. »

Pour la première fois, le vampire fut surpris. Il se tourna vers Kaien Kurosu.

« Vous savez vous faire des amis de qualité, Kaien Kurosu. »

Le susnommé sourit.

« Cela vous rassure t-il de connaitre ma nature, Kaname-sama ? »

« En effet. Cependant puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes sortie de votre forêt, gardienne ? »

L'elfe aux cheveux violets soupira.

« J'ai offensé la Lune. »

Kaname la fixa un instant avant de demander comment se porte maitre Manithil.

« Il est mort dans son sommeil, il y a deux ans de cela. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pas besoin. Il avait vécu pleinement sa vie. »

Un lourd silence s'installa.

« Kaname, cela te gênerait-il si Nessa intègre la Night Class ? »

Le sang pur observa une nouvelle fois l'elfe, essayant de percer à jour sa carapace d'impassibilité.

« Non. » Répondit le sang pur.

Le directeur eut un grand sourire et il sortit de sous son bureau un uniforme de la Night Class.

« TADAM ! Tiens, Nessa c'est pour toi. Tu commences les cours dés aujourd'hui. » S'exclama Kaien.

Kaname se leva en indiquant qu'il attendait Nessa pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de cours.

L'elfe observa le sang pur sortir tout en prenant son uniforme.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a accepté aussi facilement. »

« Tu es une nouvelle pièce de choix dans son jeu d'échec. » Dit Kaien, d'une voix sérieuse.

La violette regarda le directeur avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit tout en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Kaien.

« Fais attention à toi, Nessa. » Murmura celui-ci.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé en espérant que cela vous ait plu. Toute critique est acceptée. Je vais aller le plus vite possible pour publier le prochain chapitre qui sera la rencontre avec la Night Class au grand complet !

Voici la traduction des expressions elfiques et la signification du nom de mon OC :

_Gen hannon_ : Je te remercie.

_N'i lú _: à plus tard.

_Nessa _: deuil.

_Miriel _: épée noire.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	2. La beauté

**Vampire Knight**

_**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

_**Rating :**_ M au cas où.

_**Pairing :**_ Pour l'instant, j'hésite toujours. Si vous avez une idée dites le moi (même si pour l'instant je penche plus vers un Aido/Nessa.).

_**Synopsis :**_ Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

_**Note : **_Merci pour vos reviews et vos follows ça m'a motivé comme jamais pour ce chapitre !

Sushi-ChiIi : merci ^^ mais je dois avouer que cette idée d'elfe m'est venue en lisant des fictions anglaises où il ya des loups-garous, des démons…

Hecate600 : thank you et voilà le chapitre !

Daaku : merci pour ton commentaire/monologue ^^ j'ai longtemps hésité à révéler la nature de Nessa au premier chapitre et à vrai dire cela s'est insérée naturellement lorsque j'ai rédigé le chapitre u.u' lorsque je parle des elfes je parle des guerriers et du 'beau peuple' mais ils protègent aussi la forêt et aident les gens perdu :).

Merci si vous venez lire cette fiction ! Je tiens à préciser que cela se passe aux environs des premiers tomes : je préfère vraiment quand ils sont à l'académie et que Yuki est humaine ^^. Je vous préviens aussi que cela risque d'être une fiction assez triste, Nessa va malheureusement en voir de toutes les couleurs… c'est un peu un drame en fait :/ .

Bon fini le monologue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La beauté**_

_Je suis belle, o mortels ! comme un rêve de pierre,_

_Et mon sein, où chacun s'est meurtri tour à tour,_

_Est fait pour inspirer au poète un amour_

_Eternel et muet ainsi que la matière._

_Je trône dans l'azur comme un sphinx incompris _

_J'unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes _

_Je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes,_

_Et jamais je ne pleure jamais je ne ris._

_Les poètes, devant mes grandes attitudes,_

_Que j'ai l'air d'emprunter aux plus fiers monuments,_

_Consumeront leurs jours en d'austères études _

_Car j'ai, pour fasciner ces dociles amants,_

_De purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles :_

_Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles !_

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

Nessa sortit du bureau du directeur, en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Kaname l'attendait dans le couloir, puis il se mit à marcher en lui indiquant qu'il l'emmenait en classe. L'elfe hocha la tête, et suivit le vampire son uniforme sous le bras.

Alors que la jeune femme observait tranquillement les alentours, la voix du sang pur s'éleva.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un membre de votre espèce. »

« Tout comme moi un vampire. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas plus pris parti dans les décisions politiques. N'es-ce pas votre rôle en tant que gardienne ? » Demanda le vampire en observant les réactions de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

« Non, la politique n'est pas de mon ressort. Et mon peuple préfère ne pas intervenir et ne pas influencer le choix des autres. »

Kaname observa l'elfe du coin d l'œil.

« Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? »

« Je pourrais vous demander la même chose. Je ne suis pas dupe. La paix entre humains et vampires n'est pas votre seul objectif, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vampire se raidit.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, Kuran, bien au contraire. » Soupira la violette.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et Kaname fit de même. Elle lui tendit la main et le vampire la lui serra doucement.

« _Gil sila erin lu e-govaned 'win_. » Prononça t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Kaname haussa un sourcil.

« Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre. » Traduisit la jeune femme.

Le sang pur acquiesça avant de se remettre à marcher, suivi par l'elfe qu'il se promit de surveiller malgré tout.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps en cours avec la Night Class.**

Aido jouait avec ses stylos pendant que Yagari-sensei faisait son cours au tableau. Le vampire aux yeux bleus se tourna vers son cousin.

« C'était qui cette fille ? » Demanda t-il, d'une voix irrité.

Kain Akatsuki poussa un long soupir alors que sa voisine réagit immédiatement.

« Comment-a-t-elle osé regarder Kaname-sama comme ça ? » S'énerva Ruka.

« Du calme vous deux, elle ne nous a pas attaqué à ce que je sache. »

« Kain a raison. Dit Takuma en se tournant vers le petit groupe. Et puis Kaname est parti voir le directeur. »

Aido et Ruka fixèrent le vice président avant de hocher de la tête.

Une voix morne s'éleva.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve qu'elle n'est pas humaine cette fille. » Dit Shiki un pocky à la main.

Aido allait répliquer lorsque la voix irritée de leur hunter de professeur se fit entendre.

« Vous savez que si je vous emmerde vous pouvez me le dire, j'ai d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que d'être ici, vampires. » Dit Yagari en les fusillant du regard.

Ruka murmura un 'Rien ne vous retient ici, hunter'. Kain la regarda avec désapprobation.

« J'ai entendu, Ruka Souen. » Répliqua le hunter.

Aido sourit.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Kaname qui entra sans un mot dans la salle de cours. Les élèves de la Night Class s'empressèrent de se lever et de saluer le sang pur. Puis ils regardèrent avec stupeur le sujet de leur conversation entrer dans la salle, à la suite de leur président de pavillon. Les vampires constatèrent les changements d'apparence.

Yagari regarda la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard surpris, puis amusé devant les copies qu'il y avait sur la table. Il ronchonna avant de se détourner.

« Je vous présente Nessa Miriel. Elle intègre la Night Class à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je vous demanderais de bien l'accueillir. » Annonça le sang pur aux autres vampires avant de se rendre à sa place et de s'asseoir.

La violette sentit le regard du sang pur sur elle dés qu'il fut assis. Puis elle se tourna vers Toga Yagari.

« Présente-toi donc, Nessa. »

« Tu me connais déjà, Yagari.» Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui mais eux non. » Répliqua le hunter en pointant les vampires du doigt.

« Le sang pur leur a dit mon nom, c'est suffisant. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Ruka at Aido frémirent d'indignation.

« Comment oses-tu parler de Kaname-sama ainsi ? » S'écria Ruka.

« Ruka, calme-toi. » Soupira Kain.

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets posa son regard sur la vampire passablement irritée.

« En quoi cela vous gêne t-il ? C'est ce qu'il est. »

Ruka gronda de rage.

« Et vous qu'êtes-vous, Nessa Miriel ? Vous n'êtes pas humaine. » Demanda Aido d'une voix sérieuse.

La violette plongea ses yeux argentés dans ceux bleus du vampire.

« C'est une elfe. » Dit Rima.

Les vampires se tournèrent vers elle.

« Elle a des oreilles pointues et des pupilles verticales, c'est logique. » Expliqua la vampire blonde.

Shiki, à coté d'elle, acquiesça.

« Mais Rima, les elfes n'existent pas. Ce ne sont que des personnages de contes de fées. » Rétorqua Ruka, toujours un peu énervée.

Un léger soupir narquois les fit se retourner vers la nouvelle élève.

« Tout comme les vampires. Dit-elle. Félicitations, Rima-san. Je suis, en effet, une elfe. _Suilad_, vampires. »

Elle s'inclina devant eux, la main sur le cœur.

« _Gil sila erin lu e-govaned 'win_. » Déclara t-elle.

Les vampires se regardèrent entre eux. Takuma se racla la gorge et demanda à l'elfe ce que signifiait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Cela signifie que je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer et que je serais honorée d'être votre amie. » Expliqua t-elle d'une voix douce.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Takuma, tandis que les autres élèves observaient la jeune femme avec curiosité.

« Une fois que tu auras fini de papoter, tu iras t'asseoir. » Dit Yagari, en levant les yeux au ciel.

La violette se dirigea vers la place libre qu'il y avait à côté d'Aido. Celui-ci eut un sourire charmeur, après tout l'elfe était une très belle femme.

« Alors ainsi tu t'es reconverti dans un nouveau métier, Yagari ? » Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse en s'asseyant.

« Ne commence pas, Nessa. »La prévint-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Puis se tourna vers son voisin et lui tendit la main.

« _Ai.»_ Dit-elle.

Hanabusa prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres tout en gardant son regard planté dans le sien. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait sa bouche de sa fine peau, il vit son regard se faire plus aiguisé tandis qu'une aura de dangerosité se mit à l'entourer. Aido baisa sa main doucement.

« Je suis Hanabusa Aido. Heureux de vous rencontrer, belle de mon cœur. » Dit-il d'une voix sensuel, tout en relâchant sa main.

Derrière lui, il entendit son cousin soupirer un 'Il est irrécupérable'.

Elle le regarda un instant puis secoua la tête.

« Aido. » Mit en garde le sang pur. Le vampire aux yeux bleus se recroquevilla légèrement.

« Il s'est contenté de me saluer, Kuran. » Dit l'elfe tranquillement.

Nessa sentait à présent le regard du sang pur qui lui brûlait le dos, et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour l'observer, elle lut dans ses yeux un avertissement. La violette haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers Yagari. Le hunter reprenait son cours là où il l'avait arrêté avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle élève de la Night Class.

Nessa s'assit plus confortablement sur son banc, elle croisa les bras et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Elle avait conscience que chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient étudiés par les vampires. Un sourire narquois étira ses fines lèvres.

* * *

Ce fût le mouvement que son voisin fit pour se lever à la fin du cours qui la réveilla. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sentit une main attraper son bras. Elle regarda la grande main aux doigts fins qui entouraient son bras. La violette leva la tête pour voir le visage du possesseur de cette main.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous accompagner jusqu'au dortoir ? » Demanda Aido, d'une voix charmeuse.

Nessa l'observa et se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas un peu abruti. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Si cela vous fait plaisir. » Répondit-elle d'une voix monotone.

Le sourire d'Hanabusa s'élargit.

« Ce serait un honneur. » Dit-il en s'inclinant et en lui baisant la main.

Il fit signe à l'elfe de le suivre et lui tourna le dos. Nessa remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers à sortir de la salle de cours. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle entendit Yagari l'appeler. La violette se tourna vers lui et comprit qu'il voulait lui parler.

La jeune femme appela Aido et lui indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait l'accompagner. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Yagari veut me parler. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Aido-san. »

Aido regarda l'elfe rentrer de nouveau dans la salle de cours et fermer la porte. Il serra les dents de frustration.

« Elle t'a abandonné ? » Demanda Ruka, goguenarde.

« Non, Yagari-sensei veut lui parler. » Répondit le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Il suivit les autres vampires qui sortaient du bâtiment où ils avaient cours, Kaname en tête. Aido sentit une légère pression sur son épaule et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard orangé de son cousin.

« Fais attention, Hanabusa. Cette fille n'est pas n'importe qui. » L'avertit Kain.

« C'est juste une elfe, Kain. Que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse ? Rétorqua son cousin en haussant les épaules. Ce sont des gentils êtres qui protègent la forêt et qui aident les gens perdus. » **(Daaku je me suis permise d'emprunter ta phrase, je trouve qu'elle va parfaitement avec l'état d'esprit d'Aido D)**

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Dit une voix morne.

Kain et Aido se tournèrent vers Rima.

« Pour moi, les elfes sont plus des grands guerriers aux multiples talents. » Expliqua la jeune vampire.

« Tu en sais beaucoup, Rima. Mais d'où tu tiens toutes ces informations ? » Demanda Aido.

« Je lis beaucoup de livre fantastique. »

Shiki acquiesça, un pocky à la bouche.

« Le mieux serait de demander à l'intéressée. » Dit Takuma, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis d'accord avec le vice président. » S'empressa d'ajouter Kain.

Shiki et Rima hochèrent la tête.

Kaname se tourna vers ses camarades. Les nobles se turent immédiatement et regardèrent leur prince.

« Vous me la surveillerez tous. Je veux qu'elle ne soit jamais seule. » Ordonna le sang pur.

« Bien, Kaname-sama. » Dirent les vampires d'une seule voix tout en s'inclinant.

* * *

Nessa regardait le hunter qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Je te croyais morte. » Dit d'une voix sans ton Yagari.

« Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. » Rétorqua l'elfe aux cheveux violets.

Yagari lui lança un regard noir.

« Calme-toi, Toga. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour revenir dans le décor. »

« Ca fait plus de dix ans. »

« Je sais. » Soupira la jeune femme.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. » Lança le hunter.

« J'en ai des centaines, Toga. Mais il me semble que cela ne te concerne pas. »

Le hunter se força à se calmer et à respirer tranquillement.

« Tu étais inquiet ? » Demanda l'elfe avec curiosité.

Yagari évita son regard et soupira désabusé.

« Il me semble que j'ai une dette envers toi. Cela m'embêterait que tu meurs avant de l'avoir payé. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu l'avait payé. » Commença la jeune femme, puis elle croisa le regard du hunter.

« Toujours aussi têtu. » Soupira t-elle.

Yagari hocha la tête et changea de sujet. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Je m'occupe. Je fuis. Je me cache. J'étudie. Je m'amuse. J'accomplis ma mission. Je voulais vous voir. Enonça la violette. Tu choisis la raison que tu préfères. »

Et avant que Yagari n'ait le temps de répliquer, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de cours.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du hunter.

« Tu veux jouer, Nessa ? »

* * *

Nessa sortait tranquillement du bâtiment, son uniforme sous le bras. Elle se dirigea vers la direction supposée du dortoir de la lune en suivant l'odeur des vampires. Un mélange d'odeur de sang et de roses.

Elle sentit l'air autour d'elle et laissa ses pas la mener jusqu'à un autre bâtiment bien plus…noble.

« Cela change de ma _bar_. » Dit l'elfe doucement.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, et après un long soupir, s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme toqua et poussa le lourd battant de bois sans aucun effort. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. L'elfe croisa alors un regard vert.

« Les autres sont partis se coucher. Je suis chargé de vous faire visiter et de vous montrer votre chambre, Miriel-san. » Dit Takuma d'un ton chaleureux.

La jeune femme observa l'étrange vampire et ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un regard amusé.

« Je ne veux pas vous embêter,… » Commença la violette.

« C'est Takuma Ichijo, vice président de la Night Class. »

« Ichijo-san, l'heure est déjà bien avancé et je suis sûr que vous avez besoin de repos. Montrez-moi juste ma chambre, j'aurai le temps de visiter plus tard. »

Takuma la regarda avec gratitude. Il ne rêvait que de retrouver son lit pendant qu'il l'attendait.

« Suivez-moi. » S'exclama le vice président.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir.

« Normalement, nous sommes toujours par deux dans les chambres. Mais vu que toutes les filles sont déjà par deux dans leurs chambres, vous en aurez une pour vous toute seule. » Annonça le vampire son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

L'elfe acquiesça. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Takuma la déverrouilla puis l'ouvrit. Il laissa la jeune femme entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci observa son nouveau lieu de repos et un sifflement admiratif lui échappa. Takuma sourit encore plus.

« Voici la clé. » Dit-il en lui tendant l'objet qu'elle lui prit délicatement.

« Merci, Ichijo-san. »

« Bienvenue à l'académie Cross, Miriel-san. »

« Nessa. Vous pouvez m'appeler Nessa. » Lui dit-elle.

Ichijo se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez m'appelez Takuma alors. »

Son regard amusé se posa sur le vampire qui lui souhaita bonne nuit.

« _N'i lu,_Takuma. »

La jeune femme regarda le vampire blond partir, puis elle referma doucement sa porte. Elle regarda sa chambre, et s'assit par terre, dos contre le battant en bois. Son regard perdit toute lueur d'amusement et devint complètement vide.

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Je regardais ma chambre. Le lit était immense et recouvert de draps de la meilleure qualité. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de richesses en un seul endroit.

Je poussai un long soupir et je me redressai. Je mis mon uniforme sur la commode et m'affalai sur le lit.

J'avais réussi à intégrer la Night Class. Mon premier objectif était atteint. Maintenant, il fallait que je fasse attention à ce Kaname Kuran et à ces sbires. Il allait essayer de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues même s'il ne savait rien de ma mission, alors qu'ils étaient seulement des appâts.

Tout aurait était plus simple si j'avais eu le courage ce jour là. Je n'en serais pas là, ni moi, ni mes semblables. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'inscrire dans cette stupide école et de batifoler avec les vampires.

Je poussai un nouveau soupir désabusé. Puis je fermai les yeux. Je me laissai envahir par la torpeur, et ces images de sang et d'horreur qui accompagnaient maintenant mon sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé où il ne se passe pas grand-chose je l'admets u.u'. Dites-moi si c'est bien de faire le point de vue de Nessa ou non.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Yagari va embêter Nessa et la Night Class va en attendre plus sur la société des elfes. Je pars en vacances donc j'aurai peut être un peu de retard mais je vais faire mon maximum pour publier le plus vite possible.

Petit dico elfique :

_Gil sila erin lu e-govaned 'win _: Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre.

_Suilad _: Salutations.

_Ai _: Salut.

_Bar _: Demeure.

_N'i lu_ : A plus tard.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	3. La vie antérieure

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a aidé pour écrire ce chapitre !

Hecate600 : thank you :) ne t'inquiète pas, on va en savoir un peu plus sur la mission de Nessa au fur et à mesure. Je suis d'accord Nessa va mieux avec Kain. Voilà le chapitre !

Daaku : merci pour ton commentaire. J'aime bien montrer le cotés sombres des petites créatures toutes gentilles, ça change enfin je pense ! ^^ Comment Yagari connaît Nessa ? Il faudra attendre un peu pour le savoir, muahahaha. Pour l'instant j'essaye de montrer comment notre elfe s'intègre à la Night Class et sympathise avec les vampires ! Donc Nessa ira avec Kain c'est décidé ! :) Encore merci à toi pour tes commentaires !

Merci si vous venez lire cette fiction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La vie antérieure**_

_J'ai longtemps habité sous de vastes portiques_

_Que les soleils marins teignaient de mille feux,_

_Et que leurs grands piliers, droits et majestueux,_

_Rendaient pareils, le soir, aux grottes basaltiques._

_Les houles, en roulant les images des cieux,_

_Mêlaient d'une façon solennelle et mystique_

_Les tout-puissants accords de leur riche musique_

_Aux couleurs du couchant reflété par mes yeux._

_C'est là que j'ai vécu dans les voluptés calmes,_

_Au milieu de l'azur, des vagues, des splendeurs_

_Et des esclaves nus, tout imprégnés d'odeurs,_

_Qui me rafraichissaient le front avec des palmes,_

_Et dont l'unique soin était d'approfondir_

_Le secret douloureux qui me faisait languir._

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

La chambre était silencieuse. La jeune femme allongée sur le lit se réveilla doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent révélant des pupilles argentées. Elle bailla avant de s'étirer doucement. Puis avec un profond soupir, Nessa se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle souleva le rideau et vit que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et l'elfe passa une main dans ses cheveux violets.

« J'ai faim. » Murmura t-elle.

La violette laissa retomber le rideau, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler son nouvel uniforme. Puis elle prit une apparence plus humaine.

Nessa ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et elle se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée sans un bruit. Elle croisa sur son chemin une des servantes du dortoir de la lune.

« Bonjour. Salua l'elfe d'une voix douce. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pourriez vous m'indiquer où se trouve la cuisine ? »

« Ah vous êtes la nouvelle élève ! S'exclama la femme. Si vous voulez je peux vous apportez des blood tablets. »

Nessa secoua la tête.

« Non je voudrais avoir de la vraie nourriture si cela est possible. »

« Ah… C'est-à-dire qu'à part les biscuits de Shiki-sempai, nous n'avons rien de la sorte. » Dit la servante d'une voix désolée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me débrouiller. Merci. »

La servante s'excusa encore une fois et s'inclina devant le regard légèrement surpris de Nessa, avant de prendre congé.

L'elfe descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de la porte, au moment où elle allait l'ouvrir, elle fût arrêtée par une voix monotone.

« Et puis je vous demander où vous allez, Miriel-san ? »

La violette se tourna pour croiser un regard orangé. Kain Akatsuki se tenait contre le mur les bras croisés, le chemise ouverte et observait l'elfe.

« Kain Akatsuki c'est cela ? »

Le vampire acquiesça toujours en l'attente d'une réponse.

« J'ai faim. Expliqua Nessa. Et apparemment il n'y a rien à manger ici. »

« Et… ? »

« Et donc je vais aller vider le frigo de Kaien. »

Le vampire regarda l'elfe et soupira.

« Je vous accompagne. Dit Kain. Attendez-moi là je vais mettre mon uniforme. »

Nessa haussa les sourcils en regardant le noble se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle hésita un instant à s'en aller sans lui, puis décida de l'attendre.

Le vampire revint cinq minutes plus tard dans son uniforme. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la jeune femme. Il la laissa passer avant lui, puis referma la porte derrière eux. Les deux s'approchèrent de l'immense portail du dortoir de la lune et ils sortirent.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous tenez à m'accompagner. » Dit l'elfe, perplexe.

« Vous pouvez vous perdre. » Rétorqua Kain, impassible.

« Ne serez-ce pas plutôt ce cher sang pur qui vous a demandé de me surveiller ? » Demanda l'air de rien Nessa.

Kain jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocutrice.

« Peut être ou peut être pas. » Répondit-il évasif.

La violette observa le vampire puis le remercia, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'accompagner. Je suppose que vous auriez préféré rester dans votre lit. »

A la simple mention de son lit, Kain ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Il capta le regard amusé que lui lança la jeune femme.

L'elfe et le vampire marchaient à présent sur l'allée qui menait à l'académie. Ils croisèrent des élèves de la Day Class. Nessa remarqua que toutes les filles s'arrêtaient quasiment lorsqu'elles voyaient la haute silhouette de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle les entendit chuchoter à son sujet, et elle capta des regards…jaloux.

« Wild-sempai ! » Cria une horde de fan girls.

Kain soupira et passa sa main devant ses yeux.

« Wild-sempai ? » Demanda la jeune femme à ses cotés.

Le vampire aux cheveux orange grogna et attrapa la violette par le bras, tout en accélérant le pas. Nessa vit les regards choqués des filles de la Day Class.

« Vous êtes en train de briser des cœurs, Kain. » Fit-elle pince sans rire.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se dépêcha de la traîner jusqu'à une porte qu'il poussa. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Kain poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour se faire sauter dessus aujourd'hui.

« Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant. » Dit la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours au bras.

Kain s'excusa rapidement et la relâcha. Il la suivit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Nessa entra dans le bureau de Kaien sans toquer.

« _Gen suilon_, Kaien. » Lança l'elfe d'une voix chantante.

Le directeur Kurosu s'élança vers l'elfe et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » S'exclama l'homme les larmes aux yeux.

Nessa se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'ancien hunter et lui fit remarquer la présence de Kain d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Le directeur se tourna vers le vampire et s'élança vers lui.

« Toi aussi, Kain ! »

Le noble échappa de justesse à l'étreinte du directeur et croisa le regard goguenard de l'elfe qui semblait lui dire chacun son tour.

« Que venez vous faire là, mes charmants élèves ? » Demanda le directeur.

« Je peux te voler des fruits ? J'ai faim et il n'y a que de l'eau et des bloods tablets là-haut. » Dit l'elfe.

« Oh mon dieu ! Comment ai-je pu oublier de dire à Kaname de remplir les frigos du dortoir de la lune ? »

Kain s'assit dans un coin et ferma les yeux. Il sourit à l'image du sang pur faisant les courses dans un supermarché.

« Je vois mal le sang pur faire les courses. » Fit remarquer l'elfe.

Kaien allait protester lorsque la jeune femme le coupa dans son élan.

« Alors je peux te voler des fruits ? » S'impatienta t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit la voix enfantine du directeur.

Kain entendit des pas s'éloigner et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage sérieux du directeur.

« Kaname vous a demandé de la surveiller. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Kain acquiesça. Kaien Kurosu soupira. Le vampire referma les yeux et il entendit des pas s'éloigner à nouveau de lui. Puis le noble capta un bout de conversation entre le directeur et l'elfe, à propos de pommes apparemment.

« C'est bon, Kain. On peut rentrer. » Dit une voix féminine.

Le susnommé rouvrit les yeux et observa la jeune femme qui tenait un panier à la main rempli de fruits. Il fronça les sourcils, cette fois il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se leva. Le vampire remarqua qu'il dépassait l'elfe d'une tête environ.

« Alors on y va. » Répondit-il enfin.

Les deux saluèrent le directeur et ressortirent du bâtiment.

« Prêt à affronter vos fan girls ? » Se moqua la violette en prenant une pomme de son panier.

Kain grogna et observa l'elfe porter le fruit à sa bouche et le croquer. Une expression de pur bonheur apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Elle est si bonne que ça ? » Demanda Akatsuki.

Nessa posa un regard interrogatif sur le vampire. Il lui indiqua alors la pomme. Et au lieu de lui répondre, la jeune femme lui mit la pomme sous le nez. Kain eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Goûtez. »

Le vampire croqua à son tour dans la pomme et apprécia la fraîcheur du fruit et son goût légèrement sucré. Il hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation. Les deux élèves de la Night Class continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre le dortoir de la lune. Kain regarda l'heure et soupira. Impossible d'aller se recoucher, il allait devoir aller en cours.

« Ca va être l'heure d'aller en cours. » Indiqua le vampire.

« Ah. Bon. Merci encore, Kain. » Répondit l'elfe.

Elle monta les marches alors que Kain s'affalait dans un des canapés et fermait les yeux en espérant se reposer encore un peu.

Nessa, quant à elle, entra dans sa chambre et posa son panier sur sa commode. Elle mit le trognon de la pomme à la poubelle avant d'aller dans la salle de bains pour se laver les mains et les dents. Elle sortit ensuite dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais elle fût arrêtée par une voix extrêmement joyeuse.

« Nessa ! » S'écria Ichijo.

L'interpellée se retourna et croisa les yeux verts du vampire.

« _Ai_, Takuma. » Salua t-elle.

« _Ai_ ? »

« Salut. » Traduisit l'elfe.

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit encore plus. Il se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée faisant signe à la jeune femme de la suivre.

« Comment s'est passé ta première nuit ici ? » Demanda Takuma, un peu gêné de tutoyer la jeune femme.

« Très bien, merci. »

« Ah oui, je te préviens la sortie du dortoir est un peu… »

« Bruyante car entourée par une horde de jeunes filles en admiration devant vous. » Compléta la violette.

« C'est exactement cela ! » S'exclama Takuma.

Les deux arrivèrent en bas et découvrirent un Kain passablement irrité allongé sur un des canapés avec un Aido assis sur son ventre. Le vampire aux yeux bleus venait de prendre un malin plaisir à sauter sur son cousin alors que celui-ci dormait. Nessa lança un regard amusé aux deux vampires tandis que Takuma s'élança vers eux en criant 'Tous sur Kain !'. La pauvre victime émit un cri étranglé lorsqu'il sentit le poids du vice président en plus sur lui.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda l'elfe à la vampire aux longs cheveux bruns à ses cotés.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard hostile.

« Normalement c'est pire. » Marmonna t-elle.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas présentée, ou pas convenablement. Dit Nessa. Je suis Nessa Miriel et je m'excuse si mon attitude vous a choqué de quelques manières que ce soit hier. »

Ruka regarda étonnée la jeune femme aux yeux argentés. Elle se présenta à son tour.

« J'ai tendance à réagir un peu violemment lorsqu'il s'agit de Kaname-sama. » Indiqua t-elle un peu gênée.

Nessa se contenta de hocher la tête avant de regarder comment Kain se débrouillait. Le grand vampire avait réussi à se débarrasser d'Aido et essayait maintenant de se relever. Ce fût l'arrivée de Kaname qui mit fin à son calvaire.

Tous les élèves de la Night Class se levèrent pour saluer le sang pur. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le portail du dortoir.

« Nessa-chan ! S'exclama Aido. Le temps sans pouvoir te voir m'a semblé bien long ! »

La jeune femme regarda le vampire au sourire charmeur avant de lui indiquer, impassible, qu'il n'avait fait que dormir, ce qui fit sourire Kain et Ruka.

« Tu m'as manqué quand même ! » Rétorqua t-il.

« Si je vous avez manqué à ce point, Aido, vous m'auriez accompagné chercher à manger à la place de Kain. »

Tous les vampires se tournèrent vers Kain, qui haussa les épaules. Aido allait poser une question à son cousin lorsque le portail s'ouvrit. Les cris suraigus et les gloussements commencèrent immédiatement. Les vampires sortirent de leur domaine suivis par l'elfe qui se demandait bien quelle folie lui avait prise de venir ici et de devoir traverser une horde de poules enragées.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nessa était fière d'avoir réussi à survivre à cette épreuve. Elle suivait maintenant ses nouveaux camarades de classe vers leur salle de cours.

« Et c'est comme ça tous les jours ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Malheureusement, oui. » Soupira Shiki.

A ses cotés, Rima hocha la tête.

« Voyons Shiki, ces jeunes filles sont pleines d'enthousiasme ! » S'exclama Ichijo.

« Ceci dit, enthousiasme ou non, je préférerais commencer la soirée sans mal de tête. » Grommela l'elfe.

Une fois de plus, Shiki et Rima acquiescèrent.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés en classe et Nessa put enfin reprendre son apparence normal. Alors qu'ils prenaient tous place, Yagari entra dans la salle et attrapa le bras de Nessa. Il l'emmena jusqu'au bureau et la relâcha.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un jeu. » Commença t-il.

Les yeux d'Aido et de Takuma brillèrent pour l'un d'enthousiasme, pour l'autre de défi. Les autres élèves soupirèrent plus ou moins lourdement.

« Comme votre nouvelle camarade est une elfe. » Continua le hunter.

« Yagari. » L'avertit la jeune femme, un regard posé sur le professeur.

Professeur qui avait maintenant toute l'attention des vampires. Il lança un regard de défi à l'elfe. Celle-ci soupira et s'adossa au tableau, bras croisés, en murmurant un 'Têtu'.

« Vous allez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez sur sa race, et elle vous répondra. » Finit Yagari, son regard posé sur la jeune femme.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » S'exclama le vice président.

Si les autres vampires ne disaient rien, ils n'étaient pas moins intéressés. Yagari indiqua à Ichijo de commencer.

« Est-ce que vous vivez dans des forêts ? » Demanda t-il.

« Oui. »

Aido prit la suite.

« Vous aidez les gens perdus et vous protégez votre environnement ? »

« Oui. »

Le vampire blond lança un regard triomphant à Rima, qui à son tour prit la parole.

« Vous êtes des guerriers ? »

« Oui. »

Aido grommela. Et Nessa commençait à se demander si les vampires étaient bien les génies qu'ils prétendaient être.

« Il reste beaucoup d'elfes ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Taux de fécondité très bas, guerre, épidémie. » Enuméra la jeune femme impassible.

« Vous êtes combien ? »

« Une centaine je dirais. » répondit-elle après un léger temps de réflexion.

« Vous vivez longtemps ? »

« Environ 2000 ans mais nous gardons l'apparence de nos 20 ans. »

« Quels sont vos caractéristiques physiques ? »

Cette fois, l'elfe se demanda si le vampire qui venait de lui demander cela n'était pas fou.

« Souple. Svelte. Imberbe. Beau. Rapide. »

« Existe-t-il différents clans ? »

« Non. »

Nessa commençait à s'ennuyer fermement.

« Quel est le rôle de la gardienne ? » Demanda une voix sérieuse.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Kaname et soupira.

« La gardienne a pour rôle de s'assurer qu'aucun elfe ne menace la vie des vampires et des humains auquel cas elle doit tuer son semblable. En résumé, son rôle est de préserver le serment interaces. »

« Aussi connu sous le nom de serment de la guerre de 1000 ans. » Compléta le sang pur.

Nessa acquiesça. Les vampires étaient confus.

« A l'époque de vos fondateurs. Commença la violette en captant l'attention des élèves. Les vampires apprirent l'existence d'une autre race : les elfes. Une terrible guerre entre les vampires et les elfes débuta alors. Elle dura 1000 ans. Voyant les deux peuples au bord de la destruction, les elfes et les vampires prêtèrent serment de ne plus s'attaquer. »

« Cela veut dire que les elfes peuvent rivaliser avec les vampires ? » Demanda Aido d'une voix sérieuse.

« A vrai dire, mettre un noble vampire face à un elfe entraîné reviendrait à les voir s'entretuer. »

Les élèves de la Night Class se turent. Les elfes n'étaient donc pas un peuple à prendre à la légère. Et ce gardien devait certainement être encore plus puissant.

« Et qui est le gardien actuellement ? » Osa demander Kain.

« Moi. »

La réponse laconique figea les vampires. Nessa Miriel était une vraie menace si elle décidait de s'en prendre à eux.

* * *

L'interrogatoire était fini. Nessa passa une main sur son cou et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle croisa le regard amusé de Yagari.

« Tu me le paieras, Toga. »

« J'attends de voir. » Rétorqua t-il.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de cours et suivit le groupe de vampires jusqu'au dortoir. Elle entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'allongea en sous vêtements sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter au pays des songes et des cauchemars.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de terminé ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je pense qu'il commencera à y avoir de l'action à partir du chapitre 6. En attendant pour le prochain chapitre, on va voir comment Nessa sympathise avec les élèves de la Night Class et notamment Kain.

_Gen suilon _: Je te salue.

_Ai _: Salut.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	4. Aube spirituelle

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**Merci pour vos reviews !

Hecate600 : thank you J je suis contente que cela t'ait plu ! Je ne savais pas comment faire pour expliquer (un peu) la société des elfes sans faire un pavé, et puis j'ai eu cette idée, c'est cool si ça le fait ! Je te préviens, à partir du chapitre 6, ça va être moins drôle u.u'.

Captainship : Marci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que Nessa te plaise ^^. Et oui ce sera Kain, j'hésitais entre lui et son cousin, mais finalement c'est lui choisi à l'unanimité. Moui Shiki et Rima acquiescent tout le temps parce que je trouve difficile de les faire parler, le rôle leur va bien XD.

Alliana2312 : Merci ! J'espère que Nessa va encore te surprendre ^^.

Ah oui je vous signale que je rentre en prépa scientifique mardi et que je risque d'avoir pas mal (voire beaucoup) de boulot . Du coup, il y aura peut-être un peu de retard avec cette fic, même si pour l'instant j'ai trois chapitres d'avance. Voilà ^^!

Du coup, je vous souhait une bonne rentrée à tous, en espérant que plein de bonnes choses vous arrive \o/.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : MERCI ! Il y a plus de 100 vues pour cette fiction. Quand j'ai vu les trois chiffres s'afficher, je dois dire que cela m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Donc merci pour votre soutien silencieux ou non :D.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**L'aube spirituelle**_

_Quand chez les débauchés l'aube blanche et vermeille_

_Entre en société de l'Idéal rongeur,_

_Par l'opération d'un mystère vengeur_

_Dans la brute assoupie un ange se réveille._

_Des Cieux Spirituels l'inaccessible azur,_

_Pour l'homme terrassé qui rêve encore et souffre,_

_S'ouvre et s'enfonce avec l'attirance du gouffre._

_Ainsi, chère Déesse, être lucide et pur,_

_Sur les débris fumeux des stupides orgies_

_Ton souvenir plus clair, plus rose, plus charmant,_

_A mes yeux agrandis voltige incessamment._

_Le soleil a noirci la flamme des bougies _

_Ainsi, toujours vainqueur, ton fantôme est pareil,_

_Ame resplendissant, à l'immortel soleil !_

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur. Je venais encore de faire un cauchemar. Je m'assis sur mon lit et me prit la tête dans les mains.

« Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose. » Murmurai-je.

Je devais me reposer le plus possible avant que les problèmes ne commencent. En soupirant, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et prit une douche à l'eau froide. Une fois propre, j'observai mon reflet dans le miroir. Des yeux où l'on ne voyait que de la douleur, et un visage tendu. J'envoyai mon poing dans la glace et celle-ci se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Du sang coula de ma main. Impassible, je regardai le sang s'écouler lentement.

« Nessa ! » Cria une voix avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda la voix.

Je soupirai et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je remis mon masque sur mon visage. Et j'ouvris la porte.

Takuma se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, inquiet. Il lança un regard à ma main et une lueur rouge traversa ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée. » Dis-je.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit le vampire, les yeux fixés sur ma blessure et les crocs saillants.

« Mmmmmm ! Ca sent bon ! » S'exclama une autre voix.

Je regardais, impassible, Aido approcher suivi par son cousin. De plus en plus de vampires approchaient et leurs yeux passaient lentement mais surement à une couleur rouge. Je regardai ma main et soupirai une nouvelle fois. Sans un mot et sous les regards rouges de mes camarades de classe, une lueur apparut autour de ma main valide. Je soignai alors ma main blessée en quelques secondes et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain où je fis disparaître les dernières traces de sang.

Lorsque je revins prés de ma porte, je remarquai que les vampires n'avaient pas bougé.

« Comme c'est le week-end, tu veux bien nous rejoindre en bas pour discuter Nessa ? » Demanda Takuma ayant à nouveau les yeux verts.

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. » Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Je vis les regards suspicieux que me lançaient ces chers suceurs de sang alors que je refermais ma porte. J'attendis qu'ils soient tous partis avant de me laisser glisser contre le chambranle de ma porte de chambre. Un soupir m'échappa.

« Continue comme ça, et tu vas te faire tuer. » Murmurai-je.

Enfin ce n'est pas comme si ma vie valait grand-chose, pensai-je.

* * *

**PDV normal.**

Les élèves de la Night Class regardèrent avec suspicion la porte se refermer. Un silence s'installa, interrompu par le vice président qui ordonna à tout le monde de se disperser.

Aido et Kain se dirigèrent vers le rez de chaussée.

« Son sang sent bon. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore meilleur en bouche. » Dit Aido.

« Hanabusa. » L'avertit Kain.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules et s'assit dans un des canapés en attendant l'elfe. Kain s'adossa au mur juste derrière son cousin. De nombreux vampires descendaient les marches et se regroupaient dans l'entrée. Takuma arriva en compagnie de Shiki et Rima et ils prirent place sur le canapé en face de celui d'Aido où Ruka s'était aussi assise.

« Takuma. Interpella Aido. Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ? »

« Elle me l'a demandé. » Répondit gêné le vice président.

« Et il me semble que cela ne vous regarde pas, Aido. » Dit une voix douce.

Aido se figea et il lança un regard furieux à l'elfe qui descendait les escaliers une pomme à la main. Kain fixa avec intérêt le fruit.

« Ceci dit si vous le désirez vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Nessa. » Continua la jeune femme.

La fureur du vampire aux yeux bleus retomba aussitôt et un sourire charmeur apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Alors vous pouvez m'appeler Hanabusa, Nessa. » Annonça le vampire d'une voix chaude et sensuel.

L'elfe hocha la tête avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

« Alors que vouliez-vous me demander ? »

Takuma prit un air sérieux puis il se passa la main dans ses cheveux indécis.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi mon sang vous attire autant ? »

Les vampires acquiescèrent.

« Le sang des elfes a toujours été un met de choix pour vous. Expliqua la jeune femme. Il se trouve que l'une des causes de la grande guerre est ce sang. Vos ancêtres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poursuivre les miens pour les vider de leur sang. »

« En somme, ce sont les vampires qui sont la cause de la guerre ? » Demanda Aido, sceptique.

« Non, nous avons notre part de responsabilité. Les elfes ont voulu se venger. Et après c'est l'engrenage de la guerre. »

La violette croqua à nouveau dans sa pomme et capta le regard intéressé et gourmand que Kain posait sur le fruit.

« Il paraît que les cités elfiques sont magnifiques. » Dit Takuma.

« Et elles le sont. S'exclama l'elfe. Si un jour l'occasion se présente je vous emmènerais peut être visité l'une d'entre elles. »

Takuma s'agita excité sur le canapé. Certains vampires se mirent à partir, la conversation ayant dévié sur des sujets anodins. Il ne restait plus que dans l'entrée Ruka, Aido, Kain, Rima, Shiki et Takuma.

« Comment dit-on vampire en elfique ? » Demanda Kain, les yeux toujours sur le fruit.

Nessa réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, nous n'avons aucun équivalent. On a bien un mot pour croc mais rien d'autre. » Répondit-elle.

« Et comment on le dit ? »

L'elfe posa un regard interrogateur sur Aido et celui-ci précisa qu'il parlait du mot croc.

« _Carca_. »

Un silence s'installa seulement interrompu par un bruit lorsque Nessa croquait dans sa pomme.

« Vous pourriez nous l'apprendre ? » Demanda Ruka.

« De quoi ? » Rétorqua l'elfe.

« Votre langue, l'elfique. » Insista la vampire.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit soudainement vide. Elle soupira puis dit non à Ruka.

« Ce serait complètement inutile, notre langue ne sera bientôt plus parlé. »

Les vampires s'échangèrent des regards surpris et interrogatifs.

« Sinon il paraît que vous êtes doués au maniement d'armes. » Dit Rima d'une voix monotone.

« En effet. »

« Vous savez manier le katana ? » Demanda Ichijo une lueur de joie dans le regard.

L'elfe acquiesça. Takuma se leva et sauta sur Nessa. Il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se raidit.

« Une collègue ! » S'écria Takuma.

« Takuma, tu l'étouffes. » Fit savoir Shiki.

Le vice président relâcha immédiatement sa victime en s'excusant. Celle-ci hocha la tête. Ichijo prit alors une expression sérieuse sur le visage et demanda un combat face à la jeune femme. Les autres nobles furent pris de court.

« Si les légendes disent vrai, vous devez être une bretteuse exceptionnelle. » S'enthousiasma le vampire aux yeux verts.

« _Mae_. Je t'affronterai Takuma. » Accepta l'elfe.

Le vice président sauta à nouveau de joie et partit chercher deux katanas dans sa chambre. Les autres vampires soupirèrent devant l'énergie du vampire aux yeux verts.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le jardin du pavillon de la lune suivis par Nessa. Celle-ci se rapprocha de Kain et lui tendit sa pomme, devant les regards surpris des autres. Sans un mot, Kain la lui prit et la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête. Le vampire croqua dans le fruit et apprécia une nouvelle fois sa saveur.

Aido lança un regard jaloux à son cousin avant de se rapprocher de l'elfe. Il regarda ses oreilles pointues et ne put s'empêcher d'approcher sa main pour caresser la pointe de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« N'y pense même pas, Hanabusa. » L'avertit la violette sans le regarder.

« Oh oh, serait-ce un point faible ? » Demanda moqueur le vampire aux yeux bleus.

« Disons que j'aimerais éviter d'abimer ton si joli visage. Un coup d'épée est très vite mal placé. » Dit la jeune femme d'une voix impassible.

Aido se figea sur place. 'On ne touche pas aux oreilles pour l'instant, compris', pensa le vampire. Puis un sourire charmeur apparut sur son visage.

« Donc tu me trouves beau. » S'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Vous l'êtes tous. »

Le sourire d'Aido disparut alors que Ruka ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion à Kain. Aido ne l'entendit pas mais fusilla du regard son cousin et la vampire.

Le petit groupe était arrivé dans le jardin et ils attendaient le retour du vice président. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se montrer deux katanas à la main. Il en tendit un à l'elfe. Celle-ci détailla l'arme. Elle sortit la lame de son fourreau et l'examina. La jeune femme passa ses doigts fins sur le tranchant du katana. Elle siffla d'admiration.

« Très belle arme. » Commenta t-elle.

« Merci. » Dit Takuma un immense sourire sur le visage.

L'elfe et le vampire se dirigèrent vers le centre du jardin et se mirent en position l'un en face de l'autre. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent attentivement. D'un coup, Takuma s'élança la lame en avant pour porter un coup à l'elfe. Elle évita souplement la lame et porta à son tour un coup. Le vampire para la lame. Les spectateurs regardèrent avec admiration et crainte les deux adversaires évoluer dans une danse sauvage et précise. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides et leurs corps semblaient se mouvoir avec facilité et souplesse.

Leur danse dura plus de dix minutes avant que le vampire ne trébuche légèrement. La violette en profita immédiatement et désarma son adversaire d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. Le vampire recula de quelques pas et sourit en levant les bras en l'air.

« Je m'avoue vaincu. » Prononça le vampire aux yeux verts.

L'elfe hocha la tête avant de se baisser et de récupérer l'arme de Takuma. Elle la lui tendit en s'inclinant.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas affronté un adversaire digne de ce nom. Merci. » Dit elle d'une voix douce.

Takuma regarda l'elfe et la remercia, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

« Les légendes disent vrai, les elfes sont de formidables guerriers. » Soupira Aido.

« Pourquoi tu soupires, Hanabusa ? » Demanda son cousin.

Aido se retourna vers Kain, une expression choqué sur le visage.

« Mais…Mais…Kain, je ne pourrais jamais la séduire en la sauvant. » Ronchonna le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Kain leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Le vice président et l'elfe se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe de spectateurs.

« Je trouverais une autre technique. » Murmura le play boy.

« Encore faudrait-il que mon cœur soit disponible, Hanabusa. » Dit Nessa en posant une main sur l'épaule du vampire.

Aido se figea et lança un regard paniqué à la violette qui rendait son katana à Takuma avant de se diriger vers la forêt qui entourait le dortoir de la lune.

« Tu viens de te faire méchamment mouché, Hanabusa. » Se moqua Ruka.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus lui ordonna de se taire avant de rentrer dans le pavillon, suivi par les autres vampires. Avant de rentrer dans le dortoir, Kain sentit que quelqu'un le retenait par sa manche. Il se retourna et lança un regard étonné au vice président.

« Il faut que quelqu'un la surveille. » Expliqua Takuma.

Kain acquiesça et retourna dehors. Il suivit la trace de l'elfe et s'enfonça dans le bois. Il marcha durant cinq minutes avant de la rejoindre.

Allongée dans l'herbe, elle observait le ciel étoilé. L'elfe lança un regard à Kain et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Le vampire obéit et s'assit avec précaution dans l'herbe. Il observa à son tour le ciel. Un silence tranquille et apaisant se posa entre les deux.

« Je n'ai pas de pommes. » Fit remarquer l'elfe.

Kain sourit à la remarque. Et observa à la dérobée la jeune femme. La finesse de son visage était soulignée par la lueur de la lune et ses yeux argentés reflétaient le ciel. Kain ne put empêcher un léger rougissement d'envahir ses joues tandis que son cœur ratait un battement.

Nessa lui jeta un regard interrogatif et le vampire aux yeux orangés détourna le regard. Lorsqu'il la regarda encore une fois, la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux.

L'attention du vampire se porta alors sur les oreilles de l'elfe. Il approcha doucement sa main et caressa la pointe de son oreille. A sa grande surprise, la violette se mit à ronronner légèrement de satisfaction avant de se dégager rapidement.

« _Feanaro_. » Murmura la jeune femme.

Kain lui lança un regard interrogatif et elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Esprit de feu. Traduisit-elle. C'est ce que vous êtes. »

« Comment ? » Demanda le vampire.

« Vous sentez le feu. » Répondit-elle, en reniflant l'air autour d'elle.

« Et la pomme. » Ajouta Nessa, moqueuse.

Kain observa la jeune femme puis il regarda le ciel.

« Et vous, vous sentez l'herbe fraîche.» Dit-il.

La violette hocha la tête. Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux personnes allongées. Kain remarqua que la nuit laissait doucement place au soleil.

« L'aube est vraiment le plus beau moment de la journée. » Murmura la jeune femme.

« Je préfère le crépuscule. » Rétorqua Kain.

L'elfe lui lança un regard amusé. Kain se redressa et s'assit dos contre un arbre et les mains derrière la tête.

« Comment vous connaissez Yagari et Kaien, Miriel-san ? » Demanda le vampire.

« C'est Nessa. » Dit-elle sans le regarder.

Akatsuki acquiesça.

« C'est une longue histoire. Soupira l'elfe. Pour faire simple, Kaien m'a sauvé la vie et j'ai sauvé celle de Yagari. »

Nessa l'observa du coin de l'œil. Le vampire réfléchissait. Les yeux argentés dévièrent vers le buste particulièrement musclé du jeune homme. La violette se détourna rapidement, un léger rouge aux joues.

« Pourquoi avoir dit à Hanabusa que ton cœur n'était pas disponible ? »

« Parce que mon cœur est mort il y a bien longtemps. » Soupira l'elfe.

Kain la regarda une expression surprise sur son visage. La violette venait de dire ça sans aucune émotion sur le visage. La jeune femme se releva et sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le pavillon. Le vampire la regarda partir dans la lumière du jour naissant : silhouette solitaire et lui semblant maintenant infiniment triste.

Kain soupira et observa un instant le soleil se levant doucement baignant les environs dans une lumière orangée. Il bailla et se leva. Les mains dans les poches, il retourna vers le dortoir.

* * *

Chapitre 4 bouclé ! Dans le 5, il y aura le fameux anniversaire de Takuma. En espérant que vous aimez bien ^^.

Petit dico elfique :

_Carca _: Croc.

_Mae_ : Bien.

_Feanaro _: Esprit de feu.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	5. Parfum exotique

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**Merci pour vos comentaires !

Captainship : Marci pour ta review ! Ce n'est pas le coup de foudre entre Kain et Nessa en effet, mais la pomme est là pour les rapprocher ! ^^ Je suis contente que mon histoire continue à t'intéresser. Encore merci pour ton soutien et je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer cette fic sans me ramasser en cours u.u'.

Alliana2312 : Merci ! Et tu n'as plus à attendre voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Daaku : Une revenante ! J'ai eu peur je croyais que tu t'étais lassée de ma fiction :'(. Les comportements de Shiki et Rima sont faciles à décrire, l'avantage c'est qu'il est très difficile d'être OOC avec eux. ^^ Kain a plus la classe, enfin je pense ! ) Et oui il y a eu un gros blanc ^^. Merci pour ta review !

Merci pour votre soutien !

Je viens d'avoir ma première semaine de cours et je ne me fais plus d'illusions, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail u.u'. Je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme de parution et je vous préviendrais si je dois le ralentir. Aussi je m'excuse d'avance ! :'(.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Parfum exotique**_

_Quand, les deux yeux fermés, en un soir chaud d'automne,_

_Je respire l'odeur de ton sein chaleureux,_

_Je vois se dérouler des rivages heureux_

_Qu'éblouissent les feux d'un soleil monotone _

_Une île paresseuse où la nature donne_

_Des arbres singuliers et des fruits savoureux _

_Des hommes dont le corps est mince et vigoureux,_

_Et des femmes dont l'œil par sa franchise étonne._

_Guidé par ton odeur vers de charmants climats,_

_Je vois un port rempli de voiles et de mâts_

_Encor tout fatigué par la vague marine,_

_Pendant que le parfum des verts tamariniers,_

_Qui circule dans l'air et m'enfle la narine,_

_Se mêle dans mon âme au chant des mariniers._

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

Nessa se réveilla lentement. La discussion quelle avait eue la veille avec le vampire aux yeux orange l'avait travaillé toute la nuit. Elle se demandait si elle n'en avait pas trop dit.

« Foutu vampires et leur curiosité maladive. » Grommela la violette, allongée sur son lit en sous vêtements.

Elle s'étira et se leva pour aller faire une toilette rapide. L'elfe enfila rapidement un pantalon et un débardeur. Elle mit ensuite ses bottes et attrapa sa veste. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et remarqua qu'il y avait une agitation inhabituelle dans le dortoir de la lune pour un milieu d'après midi. La jeune femme descendit les marches et se retrouva face à face avec un Aido qui lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Bonjour Hanabusa. » Le salua t-elle.

« Bonjour Nessa. »

Aido ouvrait la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il fût coupé par une voix mécontente.

« Aido ! Espèce de tire au flanc ! Viens nous aider ! » Cria Ruka, tout en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

Nessa fronça les sourcils. Le vampire aux yeux bleus allait répliquer lorsqu'il fût de nouveau coupé.

« Ah, Miriel-san, bonjour ! » S'exclama la vampire aux longs cheveux bruns.

L'elfe lui retourna le bonjour et elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« On prépare l'anniversaire de Takuma-kun. » Grommela Aido.

« Il faut que je lui trouve un cadeau alors.» Annonça la violette.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du pavillon. Aido et Ruka se regardèrent. Puis Aido tenta de fuir, mais la vampire l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le traîna jusqu'au lieu de la réception en vociférant de nombreuses menaces.

* * *

Nessa marchait rapidement jusqu'au bois qui entourait l'académie. Elle s'arrêta prés d'un arbre et s'assit en tailleur. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de définir quel serait le meilleur cadeau. Une fois qu'elle eût trouvée, elle se concentra et se mit à chanter.

Une douce lueur blanche apparut devant l'elfe. Le chant de la jeune femme était doux et il envahit toute la forêt tandis que le pouvoir de la gardienne se concentrait devant elle.

Des animaux se rapprochèrent de l'étrange scène. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter en même temps que l'elfe. Un renard s'approcha de Nessa et se coucha à ses cotés tandis qu'un écureuil s'installait dans la chevelure violette de la jeune femme.

La voix de la jeune femme se tut et la lumière se tarit révélant un long objet que la jeune femme prit en main. Nessa regarda avec satisfaction ce qu'elle venait de fabriquer. Elle mit l'objet sous son bras et repartit vers le pavillon de la lune, l'écureuil toujours sur la tête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur du dortoir, les vampires s'activaient à préparer une fête digne de ce nom à leur vice président.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu l'elfe ? » Demanda soudainement Seiren.

Les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers la garde du corps du sang pur.

« Elle est partie chercher un cadeau pour Ichijo. » Dit Aido.

« Et vous l'avez laissé partir seule ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Il fût violemment plaqué au sol par la garde du corps, sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres vampires.

« Kanama-sama avait spécifié de ne jamais la laisser seule. » Dit Seiren en fixant Aido.

Celui-ci se dégagea de la prise de la vampire et se releva. Furieux, il regarda Seiren et de la glace se forma au bout de ses mains. Kain s'approcha de son cousin et lui demanda de se calmer.

« Si vous vous disputez à cause de moi, sachez que je ne me suis pas enfuie. » Fit une voix monotone.

Tous les vampires se retournèrent et virent l'elfe qui tenait un long objet à la main et un écureuil sur la tête. Le petit animal renifla l'air autour de lui et descendit sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Seiren s'approcha de l'elfe tout en la fixant. Nessa lui renvoya son regard.

« Ainsi le sang pur se méfie de moi. »

« Aurait-il tort ? » Demanda la garde du corps.

« Non. » Répondit la violette, un sourire carnassier dévoilant ses dents.

Les spectateurs frémirent d'angoisse. La vampire aux cheveux courts hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Nessa jeta un regard à la glace qui se trouvait toujours aux poignets d'Aido.

« La glace, donc. » Dit-elle.

Elle se détourna des vampires et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Tu vas où, Nessa ? » Demanda Aido, un peu calmé mais méfiant envers la violette.

« Prendre une douche. Tu veux m'accompagner, Hanabusa ? »

« Ne me tente pas. » Rétorqua celui-ci un sourire sensuel sur le visage.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et partit vers sa chambre. Les vampires se regardèrent et reprirent progressivement leurs activités. Kain s'approcha de son cousin et attira son attention.

« Méfie-toi, Hanabusa. Et ne t'attache pas trop à elle. »

« C'est moi qui devrais te dire cela, Akatsuki. » Rétorqua le vampire aux yeux bleus à son cousin avant de s'éloigner.

Kain se figea et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il devait se l'avouer, il aimait bien l'elfe.

« Qui vivra verra. » Murmura t-il.

« Akatsuki ! » Appela son amie d'enfance.

Le vampire aux cheveux orange se tourna vers Ruka et se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu peux accrocher ceci là-haut ? » Lui demanda t-elle, une guirlande à la main.

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

Nessa avait tranquillement atteint sa chambre après sa confrontation avec la garde du corps de Kaname. Elle déposa son cadeau pour Takuma sur sa commode, l'écureuil qui se trouvait sue son épaule sauta au sol et retourna dehors en passant par la fenêtre.

Puis Nessa se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une douche bien mérité. L'elfe commençait à ressentir de la fatigue suite à l'utilisation de son pouvoir pour la création du cadeau. La violette enfila des sous vêtements noirs et s'allongea sur son lit. Un long soupir lui échappa. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Qu'attends-tu pour agir ? » Murmura t-elle.

Nessa réfléchit puis sentant la torpeur et la tristesse l'envahir. Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit dans sa couette avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Je me trouve dans une pièce sombre. La seule fenêtre qui laisse passer un peu de lumière est noire de crasse. Je bouge mes bras et sent une résistance. Je lève les yeux avec difficulté, cela provoquant un affreux mal de tête, je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Je remarque que mes poignets sont attachés au plafond par de grosses chaînes en fer.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre et une vive lueur envahit soudain la petite pièce. Je détourne le regard. J'entends un rire gras et vulgaire.

« Tu aurais dû me rejoindre !» Crie une voix rageuse.

La haine dans sa voix me fait frémir de peur.

« Je vais tuer tous ceux qui te sont chers ! Ainsi tu comprendras ma souffrance ! »

Un fouet claque. La douleur envahit mon corps. Les coups continuent à s'abattre sur mon dos sans interruption. Je ne suis plus que douleur. Je m'évanouis en voyant l'homme en face de moi hurler quelque chose et m'envoyer un coup de poing dans les côtes.

* * *

**PDV normal.**

Un vampire marchait dans le couloir les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte et toqua légèrement contre celle-ci.

« Nessa, ça va être l'heure. » Annonça Kain.

'Pourquoi c'est moi que l'on a envoyé ?' Se demanda le vampire aux cheveux orange.

Il retoqua une seconde fois, plus fort.

« Nessa ! » Dit Kain en haussant la voix.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le vampire se rapprocha du lit où il distinguait une silhouette. Kain se pencha au dessus du lit et secoua doucement la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors que celle-ci tremblait et gémissait dans son sommeil.

Kain fronça les sourcils et la secoua plus fort tout en l'appelant. Les yeux argentés s'ouvrirent brutalement. L'elfe attrapa le poignet du vampire et le fit tomber sur son lit. La jeune femme se mit au dessus de lui et l'immobilisa. Kain remarqua immédiatement que l'elfe au dessus de lui était en sous vêtements, révélant la quasi-totalité de son anatomie. Il sentit le parfum de nature exotique qui entourait la jeune femme.

Le vampire se força à regarder la violette dans les yeux. Il y vit immédiatement la peur et la douleur.

« C'est Akatsuki, Nessa. » Prononça doucement le vampire sans bouger.

Les tremblements et la respiration erratique de la jeune femme se calmèrent. Nessa reprit lentement contact avec la réalité après son cauchemar. Kain ne bougeait toujours pas, plaqué sur le lit. Il observa les yeux de l'elfe reprendre leur contenance habituelle.

« Akatsuki… » Murmura t-elle.

Le vampire hocha la tête et sentit l'étau autour de ses poignets se desserrer. Il se releva doucement et dégagea une mèche de cheveux violets du visage de la jeune femme. Nessa frissonna au contact de la main du vampire contre sa joue. Elle se dégagea rapidement et se leva. Kain fit de même.

« _Goheno nin_. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Se doutant qu'elle venait de s'excuser, le vampire hocha la tête sans un mot.

« L'anniversaire de Takuma va bientôt commencer. »

Nessa acquiesça, reconnaissante que Kain ne lui demande pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle tourna le dos au vampire et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. La violette sentit alors une main lui attraper le bras.

« Nessa, ton dos… » Commença choqué le vampire.

« Ce n'est rien. » Le coupa t-elle.

Elle le poussa gentiment jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et le força à sortir.

« Je suis en bas dans cinq minutes. » Lui annonça t-elle en fermant la porte.

Kain resta figé sur le seuil de la porte. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait choqué au plus haut point. Le dos de la jeune femme était couturé de cicatrices, il n'y avait aucun morceau de peau valide.

Le vampire aux yeux couleur ambre se passa une main devant le visage et se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée, tout en jetant un dernier regard à une certaine porte. Il entendit une voix l'appeler alors qu'il se trouvait dans les escaliers. Kain se retourna et regarda son cousin le rejoindre.

« Il faut que l'on aille chercher Yuuki et Zero. Ronchonna Aido. C'est Takuma qui nous le demande. »

Le vampire aux cheveux orange hocha la tête. Il suivit son cousin à l'extérieur. Le vampire aux yeux bleus lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. » Dit Aido.

Kain haussa les épaules. 'C'est tout comme.' Pensa t-il.

* * *

Une fois le vampire sorti de sa chambre, Nessa secoua la tête et se força à ne plus penser à son cauchemar. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la commode et attrapa la seule robe qu'elle avait prise avec elle. La violette l'enfila rapidement et partit se rafraîchir le visage avant de sortir de sa chambre, le cadeau de Takuma à la main.

L'elfe descendait les marches tranquillement et elle entendait déjà la voix joyeuse du vice président se faire entendre. Lorsqu'elle sortit du pavillon, elle vit que les préfets de l'académie se trouvait au coté de Aido et de Kain. Yuki et Zero lui lancèrent un regard surpris au vu des ses caractéristiques physiques.

« Bonsoir, Miriel-san. » S'exclama la petite brune.

« Bonsoir, Kurosu-san. »

« Vous êtes vraiment une elfe ? » Demanda la jeune fille les yeux brillants.

« En effet. »

Yuuki s'agita d'excitation. Elle allait poser une question à Nessa mais fût arrêtée par Zero qui lui rappela pour quelle raison ils étaient venus. Yuuki hocha la tête et salua Nessa avant de s'éloigner. Zero lança une brève salutation à la jeune femme avant de rattraper son amie.

Nessa capta le regard inquiet que posait le vampire aux yeux couleurs de l'ambre sur elle. Elle le regarda et lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire pour elle. Le vampire acquiesça et s'empressa de rattraper les personnes qu'il escortait.

L'elfe se dirigea alors vers le lieu de la réception, et elle s'adossa contre un mur non loin de là où se trouvait Takuma. La violette ferma les yeux et entendit distraitement le vampire aux yeux verts expliquer quelque chose aux préfets à propos des levels E.

« Très jolie robe. » Fit une voix à ses cotés.

Nessa rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard marron de Ruka.

« _Hannad_. La vôtre est très belle aussi. » Rétorqua la jeune femme en indiquant la robe noire de la vampire.

« Merci. » Ruka s'adossa au mur à son tour et regarda le vice président et son gâteau.

« Kain vous apprécie beaucoup, vous savez. » Dit la vampire l'air de rien.

« Vous aussi. » Rétorqua la violette.

Ruka eut un léger rire.

« Je suis sa meilleure amie, il a intérêt à m'apprécier. » Renchérit la brune, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Un silence apaisant prit place entre les deux femmes. Ruka observa l'elfe à la dérobée. Il émanait de la violette une aura que la vampire n'arrivait pas à définir et cela la déstabilisait.

L'observation de Ruka fût interrompue par Takuma qui commençait à ouvrir ses cadeaux. La vampire attrapa le bras de Nessa et la traîna jusqu'au vice président.

« Tiens, Takuma. » Lança Ruka en tendant un paquet au vampire.

Takuma s'empressa de remercier sa camarade et d'arracher le papier. Il découvrit quatre mangas. Il sourit à Ruka et la remercia une nouvelle fois.

Nessa s'approcha ensuite et tendit son cadeau au vampire. Takuma prit avec précaution le long objet tout en posant un regard interrogatif sur la violette. Celle-ci lui fit signe d'ouvrir le paquet. Le vice président enleva délicatement le papier cadeau et révéla un long katana. La lame de l'arme était striée par des veines vertes. Le vampire aux yeux verts prit l'arme en main et la tendit devant lui d'un mouvement fluide.

« Je l'ai forgé moi-même. Sa lame résiste quasiment à tout. » Expliqua l'elfe.

Le vampire aux yeux verts lança un regard admiratif à la jeune femme. Puis il passa son doigt sur une inscription sur la poignée de l'arme.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Takuma.

« _Thalion_. C'est le nom de ce katana. Cela signifie fort et intrépide. »

Le vice président serra l'arme dans sa main et sauta sur l'elfe un immense sourire sur le visage et les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci ! » S'exclama le vampire aux yeux verts.

« De rien. » Répondit la violette en se dégageant de l'emprise du vampire.

Takuma s'écria que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Nessa s'écarta du cœur de la fête et soupira. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. La violette croisa les yeux orangés de Kain. La jeune femme détourna les yeux et sans un coup d'œil en arrière, elle partit vers sa chambre.

* * *

Tadam et voilà pour le cinquième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il était bien.

A présent que Nessa a bien sympathisé avec tout le monde, les problèmes vont commencer u.u'.

Je suis désolé si les personnages sont un peu OOC.

Petit dico :

_Goheno nin _: Pardonne-moi.

_Hannad _: Merci.

Je publierais le prochain chapitre si j'atteint les 20 reviews ! Muahahahahahaha ! ^^

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	6. Tristesses de la Lune

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**Captainship et Alliana ce chapitre est pour vous et rien que pour vous, fidèles revieweuses ! ^^ Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans l'attente !

Captainship : Marci pour ta review ! Oui Nessa est enchaînée en position verticale La reprise des cours est quelque chose de diabolique mais j'arrive à trouver du temps pour me détendre en écrivant donc ça va, même si j'ai la malédiction de la page blanche pour le chapitre 9 u.u' En tout les cas, merci pour ton soutien ça me fait plaisir ! ^^

Alliana2312 : Merci ! Je ne peux pas te aire attendre alors voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! ^^

Plus de 200 vues \o/ Merci à tous ! Sachez qu'un petit commentaire ne peut pas vous tuer et que cela me motivera surement pour le chapitre 9 où je bugue complètement

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Tristesses de la Lune**_

_Ce soir, la lune rêve avec plus de paresse _

_Ainsi qu'une beauté, sur de nombreux coussins,_

_Qui d'une main distraite et légère caresse_

_Avant de s'endormir le contour de ses seins._

_Sur le dos satiné des molles avalanches,_

_Mourante, elle se livre aux longues pâmoisons,_

_Et promène ses yeux sur les visions blanches_

_Qui montent dans l'azur comme des floraisons._

_Quand parfois sur ce globe, en sa langueur oisive,_

_Elle laisse filer une larme furtive,_

_Un poète pieux, ennemi du sommeil,_

_Dans le creux de sa main prend cette larme pâle,_

_Aux reflets irisés comme un fragment d'opale,_

_Et la met dans son cœur loin des yeux du soleil._

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Les arbres m'entourent. Je marche, pieds nus, sur un sentier de terre dans une forêt. Ma robe vole au gré du léger vent. Je marche droit devant moi. Une clairière éclairée par la douce lumière du soleil se trouve en face de moi.

Alors que je traverse tranquillement cet endroit, une voix me fait m'arrêter.

« Tu as bien grandi ma fille. » Dit une femme aux longs cheveux violets et aux yeux noirs.

J'essaye de parler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je vois ma mère se rapprocher de moi et poser sa main sur ma joue. Elle caresse ensuite délicatement mes oreilles et un ronronnement se fait entendre.

« Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là ? » Me demande celle qui m'a donné la vie.

Je la regarde ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parle.

« N'oublie pas d'écouter ton cœur et quoi qu'il arrive ne franchis pas les obstacles seule. »

Je secoue la tête. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras.

« J'ai toujours su que ton destin était marqué par la douleur et le sang. » Murmure t-elle.

La femme me lâche et fixe son regard dans le mien.

« Cependant je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Mais s'il te plaît, ne les hait pas. Ils font ce qu'ils croient juste. »

Je veux répliquer, lui dire tout ce que je ne peux lui dire, mais sa silhouette disparaît au fur et à mesure. J'entends son dernier soupir.

« Laisse toi aimer, Nessa Miriel. »

Puis tout devient sombre.

Je me réveille doucement. Pour une fois je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar mais cet étrange rêve. Je me redresse sur mon lit et me prend la tête entre les mains.

« Tu te trompes, maman, je n'ai plus le droit d'aimer ni d'être aimer. »

Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Dehors le soleil éclaire le paysage. Tout semble si calme, si apaisant que j'ai cru pendant cette semaine que j'avais le droit à une vie normale.

« Tout n'est qu'illusion. Il n'y a que le combat de vrai. »Murmurai-je en serrant les poings.

* * *

**PDV Normal.**

« NOOOOONNNNNN ! » Le cri déchira la tranquillité du dortoir de la lune.

Un petit groupe de vampires s'approcha de l'origine du bruit.

« Que se passe t-il, vice président ? » Demanda Ruka.

Takuma se tourna vers elle, ses yeux verts humides.

« C'est une catastrophe, un cataclysme ! » S'exclama le vampire.

« Quoi ? » S'impatienta Aido.

« Mon grand-père vient ce soir au pavillon. » Soupira le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Cela figea les vampires. Que le patriarche se déplace était très rare et souvent de mauvais augure.

« Faites en sorte de l'accueillir comme il se doit. » Annonça Kaname en passant devant le petit groupe.

Les vampires acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent vers leur chambre. Shiki se rapprocha de Takuma.

« Tu sais pour quelle raison il vient ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix monotone.

Le vice président mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Pour me remonter les bretelles à tous les coups. » Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Alors que les deux vampires se dirigeaient vers leur chambre. Ils croisèrent Nessa dans le couloir, un panier de fruits à la main, et la saluèrent. L'elfe leur rendit leur salut et entra dans sa chambre.

« Tu crois qu'il est au courant ? » Questionna le mannequin en désignant la porte derrière laquelle la violette avait disparu.

« Il est au courant de tout. » Répondit sombrement le vampire aux yeux couleurs de la forêt.

Shiki hocha la tête et entra à la suite de son ami dans leur chambre.

* * *

La totalité de la Night Class était réuni dans l'entrée du pavillon. Aucun n'allait en cours aujourd'hui. Tous étaient inquiets et nerveux.

Nessa,quant à elle, était dans sa chambre assise en tailleur sur la moquette. Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme méditait pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Au moment où le patriarche entra dans le pavillon, l'elfe frémit et ouvrit les yeux se demanda pour quelle raison cet homme était venu. Sans un mot, la violette se leva et sortit de sa chambre sans faire aucun bruit.

Nessa observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et capta la tension qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle vit le sang pur mettre une claque à Aido.

Asatô Ichijo croisa des yeux argentés qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il détailla la jeune femme qui daignait enfin descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les vampires. Elle se plaça prés de la fenêtre et s'inclina devant le grand père de Takuma.

« _Le suilon_. » Dit-elle d'une voix chantante en posant un regard méfiant sur le vieux vampire.

Le patriarche attrapa la main de la violette et la porta à sa bouche. Les crocs du vampire saillirent. Il renifla la peau de la jeune femme.

« Le sang de votre espèce semble tellement délicieux. » Soupira le vampire.

Kain fronça les sourcils et fit un pas pour se rapprocher de l'elfe. Un regard de Kaname l'arrêta.

Nessa récupéra sa main et fixa le patriarche. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard suspicieux.

« J'avais entendu dire que Kaname-sama avait recueilli une elfe. La rumeur se révèle être vrai. »

La violette pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Que voulez-vous, patriarche ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix sans ton.

Le vampire mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un collier où pendait une pierre verte. Des lettres étaient gravées dans le pendentif.

Nessa tendit la main pour récupérer le collier.

« _Edhel_. » Murmura t-elle, en caressant la surface de la pierre.

Les vampires virent le corps de la jeune femme se tendre comme si elle était prête à bondir. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur le grand père de Takuma, elle lui demanda d'une voix menaçante d'où venait le collier.

Le patriarche se rapprocha de la violette.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous faites ici. » Renchérit le vampire.

Nessa ne répondit pas et serra les dents. Le vieux vampire lui tourna le dos et se tourna vers Kaname.

« La famille Hitumo a été assassiné. » Annonça t-il.

La nouvelle figea la totalité de la Night Class. La famille Hitumo était de la classe aristocratique et politiquement neutre. Les vampires se regardèrent. Kain remarqua que l'elfe avait pâli à l'entente de la nouvelle.

« Nous avons retrouvé cet objet dans une mare de sang non vampirique. Continua Asatô. La copie du serment que protégeaient les Hitumos a été brûlé. »

Kaname prit alors la parole en fixant le visage de Nessa. Celle -ci gardait obstinément ses yeux rivés au sol.

« A qui appartient ce collier, Miriel-san ? »

La jeune femme serra encore plus le poing et porta une main à sa tête.

« Aux elfes. » Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Asatô Ichijo eut un sourire victorieux.

« Maintenant que votre peuple s'en est pris aux nôtres. Nous considérons le serment interaces comme nul et non advenu. Chaque vampire a à présent le droit de s'attaquer à un elfe. » Annonça le patriarche.

Nessa ne dit rien. Le vieux vampire se rapprocha de la jeune femme, ses yeux tournant au rouge.

« Je répète donc. Qu'êtes vous venu faire là, Nessa Miriel ? »

L'elfe posa ses yeux dans ceux rougeoyants de son vis-à-vis. Son expression devint plus sombre et déterminée.

« Cela ne vous concerne en rien, patriarche. » Cracha la violette.

« Au vu des circonstances, cela me concerne. Répliqua le vieil homme. Rien ne me prouve que vous n'allez pas vous en prendre à nous. »

La Night Class observait attentivement l'échange et commença à comprendre les conséquences des paroles du patriarche.

« Vous pouvez très bien être une espionne ou un assassin envoyé par votre peuple pour éradiquer les sang pur. » Dit celui-ci d'une voix cinglante.

« Si j'avais voulu tuer vos précieux sang pur, je ne serais pas venu ici. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Asatô Ichijo sourit une nouvelle fois et attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme.

« Vous allez m'accompagner. Le sénat à des questions à vous poser. » Le vieux vampire commença à tirer l'elfe jusqu'à la porte. Takuma bloqua le passage jusqu'à la porte.

« Grand père, rien ne nous dit que Nessa est impliqué dans cette affaire. » Dit le petit fils d'une voix sérieuse.

Asatô attrapa Takuma par le col de sa chemise et le poussa de son chemin.

« Les elfes sont des êtres perfides et sans cœur qui nous vouent une haine sans borne. Celle-ci paiera pour tous les autres. »

Les vampires remarquèrent l'expression d'horreur qui passa sur le visage de Nessa. Brutalement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du vieil homme et lorsqu'il essaya une nouvelle fois de l'attraper, une épée noire apparut dans la main de la violette.

Nessa plaça la lame sur le cou du patriarche. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

« Vous avez raison sur un point, nous sommes perfides. Pour moi, vous n'êtes rien. » Feula t-elle.

La lame s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans la peau du vampire. Et le sourire de l'elfe disparut.

« Cependant je ne paierais pas pour les autres. J'ai déjà assez donné. » Finit la violette.

Kain s'approcha de l'elfe et posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son poignet. Comprenant le message, Nessa baissa son arme et la fit disparaître. Sans un mot de plus ni un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

« Vous voyez, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ceux de sa race. » Conclut le patriarche.

Les élèves de la Night Class se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ils entendirent alors les préfets arriver et emmener le monstre du sénat voir Kaien Kurosu.

* * *

Nessa s'affala sur son lit. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle avait failli. Tout son entraînement n'avait servi à rien. Les vampires allaient découvrir une partie de la vérité, une partie de son cauchemar.

La violette se redressa et réfléchit.

Il était hors de question de fuir. Sa meilleure chance de réussite sans trop de dommages collatéraux se trouvait ici.

Il n'y a plus de paix. Il n'y a que la guerre. Et toi, l'enfant au destin tragique.

* * *

Les vampires étaient immobiles. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Kaname se tourna vers Seiren et lui fit signe d'aller chercher l'elfe. Seiren hocha la tête et partit.

La garde du corps toqua à la porte. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Les yeux de la vampire se posèrent sur le visage vide d'émotions de l'elfe. Seiren fit signe à Nessa de la suivre. Sans un mot les deux femmes descendirent les escaliers.

Nessa s'adossa au mur le plus proche et s'obstina à regarder le sol. Un silence pesant s'installa. Le sang pur ordonna à certains vampires de s'en aller. Il ne resta bientôt dans la salle seulement Ruka, Takuma, les deux cousins et les deux mannequins. Seiren se trouvait derrière Kaname qui ne cessait d'observer l'elfe.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon grand père. » Avança Takuma, une main derrière la tête et un sourire désolé sur le visage.

Nessa plongea son regard dans celui du vice président.

« Sa réaction est compréhensible. » Rétorqua t-elle.

« Alors les tiens ont vraiment… » Commença Ruka d'une voix blanche.

« Massacré cette famille de vampire ? Oui. » Finit la violette sans aucune émotion.

Aido serra les poings essayant de garder son calme. A ses côtés, son cousin cherchait à comprendre le changement de comportement de l'elfe. Mais il était impossible de lire la masque d'impassibilité de la jeune femme.

« Alors comme ça nous ne sommes rien pour toi, Nessa ? » Demanda le vampire aux yeux bleus en essayant de contenir sa rage.

Les yeux argentés de la jeune femme se posèrent sur Aido.

« Exact. »

Les vampires se raidirent tous. Nessa venait de répondre sans aucune hésitation. La déception et la douleur de la trahison se lut dans leurs yeux.

Hanabusa s'avança vers la violette. De la glace se mit à apparaître autour des poings du vampire et des pieds de l'elfe. Celle-ci ne fit rien pour se défendre lorsqu'Aido lui envoya un coup de poing au visage. Une coupure apparut sur la joue de Nessa, son sang coula lentement.

« Aido. » Avertit le sang pur.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus se détourna de la jeune femme et partit d'un pas rageur. Nessa regarda le jeune homme s'en aller sans un mot tout en passant une main sur sa joue meurtrie. Kain crut voir une lueur de désespoir illuminer les yeux de l'elfe.

« Retournez dans vos chambres. » Ordonna Kaname aux autres vampires restants.

Ceux-ci obéirent et montèrent l'escalier en jetant un dernier regard d'incompréhension en direction de la jeune femme. Seul Kain resta auprès du sang pur. Kaname ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Maintenant que le serment n'est plus valable, je ne peux vous garder dans la Night Class quelque soit vos intentions, Nessa Miriel. » Fit le vampire aux cheveux sombres.

La violette se contenta d'acquiescer sans dire un mot.

« Et au vu des circonstances et sachant que vous nous connaissez, je ne peux vous laisser partir. » Continua t-il.

Cette fois, Nessa réagit en posant son regard sur le sang pur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. » Prononça t-elle.

« Oh que si. Vous n'arriverez pas vous cacher. Le sénat fera tout pour vous punir pour l'assassinat de la famille Hitumo, même si vous n'êtes pas responsable. »

L'elfe frémit de dépit et de frustration.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. »

« Mais je sais de quoi est capable le sénat. De plus, je ne veux pas vous laisser repartir maintenant. Vous nous avez impliqué dans votre histoire, assumez les conséquences de vos actes à présent. »

Et sur ces mots, le sang pur tourna les talons. En passant prés de Kain, il lui murmura d'empêcher la violette de sortir du pavillon. Le vampire aux yeux orange acquiesça. Puis il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci évitait sciemment le regard du vampire. Sans un mot, il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre.

« A partir de maintenant, vous serez consigné dans votre chambre. » Fit le vampire sans émotion.

L'elfe hocha la tête et rentra dans la pièce. Kain referma la porte derrière elle.

Il s'adossa contre la porte. Il était complètement perdu et il ne savait plus quoi penser de l'elfe. Etait-elle leur ennemie ? Kain était sceptique.

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Mon cœur est en pièces. La tristesse m'envahit à nouveau. Je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de mentir aux vampires. Leur faire croire que je ne suis rien d'autre que leur ennemie. Ainsi ils n'auront de cesse de me surveiller moi et me permettront une plus grande anticipation du reste. Malgré tout, la déception et la fureur que j'avait vues dans leurs yeux m'avaient blessé mieux que n'importe quelle arme.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et observait le mur d'en face. Je passai une main sur ma joue meurtrie par Aido.

Le jeu venait de commencer. Un jeu dont la conclusion ne pouvait s'écrire que dans le sang et le désespoir. Et je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire subir les conséquences de ce jeu.

« Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous me haïssiez. » Murmurai-je.

* * *

**PDV Normal.**

Kain entendit ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Il se tourna vers la porte et hésita à entrer. Il s'en détourna finalement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de chercher à comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme avait brusquement changé de comportement. Et comprendre quel fardeau pouvait pousser quelqu'un à vouloir se faire haïr par tous.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6. Je dois avouer que je le trouve pas super super u.u'. Dites-moi si des choses ne vous semblent pas claires ou mal dites, j'essaierai de m'améliorer. J'hésite à faire un point de vue d'Aido ou d'autres vampires… Donnez-moi vos impressions.

Et le petit dico :

_Le suilon_ : Je vous salue.

_Edhel _: Elfe.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	7. Alchimie de la douleur

**Vampire Knight**

_**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

_**Rating :**_ M.

_**Pairing :**_ Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

_**Synopsis :**_ Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

_**Note : **_

Captainship : Merci encore une fois ! je ne suis donc pas la seule à complètement bugué au chapitre 9 ^^ tu as raison le coup de poing était peut-être un peu exagérée une claque aurait suffi on va dire qu'il lui a donné une claque en fermant le poing XD bref encore merci pour ton soutien et bon courage pour la suite de ton histoire chère collègue écriteuze ! ^^

Alliana2312 : Et voilà en avant première la suite ! ^^ je n'aime pas Asatô non plus, c'est un méchant qui maltraite Takuma un point de vue de Ruka, j'y penserais peut-être dans ce ***** de chapitre 9 ! Encore merci pour tes reviews ! ;D

DolldominationX : Merci à toi ! et à Tolkien pour l'elfique sans qui je ne pourrais pas vous donner mon petit dico de fin de chapitre ! XD Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas le pourquoi du comment du comment ça ce fait qu'est ce qui se passe sera expliqué dans environ 5-6 chapitres normalement ^^ Merci pour ta gentille review !

Chuu : Mmmmuuuummmmuuuu ! je suis super flattée que tu me dises que je suis douée *.* ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^ puisses cette histoire continuer à te plaire mumu ! 3

Oyez, oyez j'ai une humble demande ! Pouvez-vous passer voir mon autre projet Inavouables secrets et me dire ce que vous en pensez svp !

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais les chapitres de transition sont relativement difficiles à écrire, comme le 9 ! Désolée !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Alchimie de la douleur**_

_L'un t'éclaire avec son ardeur,_

_L'autre en toi met son deuil, Nature !_

_Ce qui dit à l'un : Sépulture !_

_Dit à l'autre : Vie et splendeur !_

_Hermès inconnu qui m'assistes_

_Et qui toujours m'intimidas,_

_Tu me rend l'égal de Midas,_

_Le plus triste des alchimistes _

_Par toi je change l'or en fer_

_Et le paradis en enfer _

_Dans le suaire des nuages_

_Je découvre un cadavre cher,_

_Et sur les célestes rivages_

_Je bâtis de grands sarcophages._

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

Nessa était allongée sur son lit. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. La famille Hitumo, garante de la sécurité du serment avait été assassiné par son peuple.

« Pourtant tu n'avais aucun besoin de faire brûler ce serment ? » Murmura la violette.

'A moins que tu ne veuilles prévenir les vampires.' Pensa t-elle.

La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sa situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Les vampires allaient vouloir en savoir plus, sans parler de Kaien et Yagari. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient rien faire.

L'elfe se leva, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le paysage. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle se souvint des regards haineux que lui avaient jetés les vampires. Lentement, elle laissa retomber le rideau et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur.

« Pourquoi ca fait si mal ? » Se demanda la violette, d'une voix triste.

_« Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être aimer ? Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ? » _La voix résonna dans la tête de Nessa, comme en réponse à sa question.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

_« Non, je ne sais pas. »_

« Il vaut mieux me détester car mes mains sont tachées du sang de… » Un sanglot coupa la phrase de l'elfe.

_« Tu ne finis pas ? »_

Nessa s'écarta de la fenêtre et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour retirer ses vêtements.

« Pourquoi je finirais ? Tu le sais, tu es moi. » Murmura la violette.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira à nouveau. Puis la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit et attrapa le collier où pendait la pierre verte. Elle l'observa un instant puis le balança à travers sa chambre.

« Et je me parle à moi-même, maintenant. »

Nessa ferma les yeux. Sa respiration ralentit et son corps se relaxa doucement.

* * *

Kain rentrait dans sa chambre les mains dans les poches. Il s'assit pensif sur son lit. Il observa son cousin qui était allongé et qui semblait ne pas trouver le sommeil.

« Raah ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec tout ça ! » S'exclama le vampire blond.

Aido se leva brusquement et sembla remarquer la présence de Kain.

« Ah tu es enfin là. » Soupira le vampire aux yeux bleus, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Akatsuki haussa un sourcil.

« Comment elle a pu nous faire ça ? » Demanda Hanabusa, d'une voix énervée.

Le vampire aux cheveux orange ne répondit rien. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ne strictement rien comprendre.

« Il ya forcément une raison. » Fit Kain d'une voix sérieuse.

Son cousin lui lança un regard agacé.

« Tu en veux une de foutu raison !? S'énerva le vampire. Elle s'est moquée de nous depuis le début. »

Kain regarda son cousin s'énerver, sans faire de commentaire.

« Elle n'est là que pour nous tuer. » Finit Aido d'une voix froide.

Alatsuki soupira. La colère de son cousin était légitime. Aido avait confessé au vampire aux cheveux orange qu'il trouvait l'elfe sympathique.

Kain sentait lui-aussi le goût amer de la trahison. Mais une partie de sa raison lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Nessa leur cachait.

* * *

Le dortoir de la Lune était silencieux. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Nessa n'avait pas réussi à bien se reposer. Sans cesse, les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire et son cœur tombait en pièces.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme se leva et s'habilla. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et grimpa sur le rebord. Puis dans un mouvement souple, elle sauta du deuxième étage pour atterrir au sol. Le choc de la réception ne fit pas ciller la violette, qui se redressa rapidement et se mit en route, sans voir que derrière une fenêtre une ombre l'avait vue.

Nessa se dirigea d'un pas rapide et décidé jusqu'au bâtiment qui abritait les salles de classe. Elle évita les groupes d'élèves de la Day Class, qui se promenaient joyeusement. Nessa soupira, elle aurait aimé être comme eux : insouciante et heureuse. Mais c'était une utopie.

La jeune femme entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Elle toqua à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse avant de l'ouvrir.

Kaien et Yagari semblait être en vive discussion, au moment où Nessa entrait. Les deux hunters observèrent la violette refermer la porte derrière elle. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce.

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant. » Soupira l'elfe.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Nessa s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le paysage.

« Tu ne veux pas nous expliquer ? » Demanda Yagari d'une voix froide.

La jeune femme se détourna, et croisa les bras. Ses yeux argentés rencontrèrent l'œil du hunter.

« Cela ne ferait que vous mettre en danger. »

« Quel danger, Nessa ? » Fit la voix douce et sérieuse de Kaien.

La violette détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. Yagari s'approcha et attrapa son bras.

« Pour une fois, réponds à nos questions ! S'énerva le hunter. Et arrêtes avec tes putains d'énigmes. »

Le hunter se mit à violemment secouer l'elfe. Le directeur lui demanda de se calmer et le força à relâcher la jeune femme. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu ne vois pas que l'on s'inquiète pour toi. On veut t'aider. » Grogna Yagari.

Nessa s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« C'est justement là le problème. Dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion. Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme la famille Hitumo, faites comme si je n'ai jamais existée. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que la violette quitta la pièce, en laissant derrière elle deux hunters complètement pris de court.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent un instant.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yagari.

Kaien soupira. Et il se rappela alors comment il avait rencontré la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

* * *

**PDV Kaien. 20 ans plus tôt.**

Je marchais silencieusement et rapidement dans cette forêt. Plusieurs levels E avaient été détecté dans la zone. Ma mission était d'aller les tuer.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher et observais les alentours. La forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre et inquiétante, mais cela ne pouvait pas me stopper. Je me remis en route, mon katana dans le dos.

Alors que cela faisait un moment que je marchais, je sentis soudainement l'odeur du sang. Une odeur envoûtante. Immédiatement, je me mis à courir vers la source de cette odeur.

J'évitais souplement une branche basse. C'est alors que je la vis. Une silhouette écroulée à terre. Je m'approchais doucement et m'accroupis à la hauteur de la forme humaine.

Je remarquais les oreilles pointues, mais aussi le sang, tout ce sang, qui recouvrait la jeune femme évanouie. Délicatement, je soulevais la cape qui recouvrait ses épaules.

Je ne pus retenir un sursaut de stupeur et de terreur. Jamais je n'avais vu ça. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, des hauts le cœur me prenant.

Le dos de cette jeune femme était boursouflé, la chair était à vif et les plaies semblaient encore récentes. Cela ne me fit aucun doute, elle avait été torturé, et bien torturé.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me sentis désolé. Je caressais doucement la joue de la martyre. Puis mon geste se stoppa dans les airs.

Je me retournais rapidement. Ils étaient là. Cinq levels E, qui fixaient avec envie le corps inanimé derrière moi.

Je me mis en garde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je n'avais eu aucun mal à éliminer ces monstres. J'essuyais tranquillement la lame de mon katana.

Je me tournais vers la silhouette au sang si attirant. Sans un mot, je lui remis sa cape correctement en place et soulevais la jeune femme.

Je me mis en route, en transportant le plus délicatement possible la blessée. J'atteignis rapidement une petite cabane de gardes forestiers, depuis longtemps abandonné. Je déposais le plus doucement possible mon fardeau au sol. Elle gémit.

Je l'observais un instant puis secouais la tête. Je sortis chercher de quoi nettoyer les plaies de la jeune femme. Lorsque je revins, je vis qu'elle était réveillée et essayait de se relever.

Je me précipitais vers elle.

« Vous ne devriez pas bouger. » Fis-je.

Elle posa sur moi un regard argenté. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, elle recula.

« Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, promis. »

La jeune femme sembla me jauger encore un instant. Je ne bronchai pas sous l'examen. Puis je vis son corps se détendre. Elle me laissa nettoyer ses plaies.

« _Hannon_. » Murmura t-elle d'une voix douce et chantante.

J'haussais un sourcil, mais ne dis rien. Je finis de bander, tant bien que mal, son dos. Je m'écartais d'elle et m'assit en soupirant. Je fermais les yeux.

« Je suis Nessa Miriel. Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda cette voix si douce et si faible.

« Kaien Kurosu. »

* * *

**PDV Normal. Retour dans le temps présent avec Yagari et Kaien.**

Kaien secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier ces moments pas forcément très agréable.

« Quoi que ce soit, pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire. » Fit d'une voix sérieuse le directeur.

« C'est ça qui m'embête, Kaien. »

Yagari se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Je vais essayer de voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. » Dit le hunter sans se retourner.

Le directeur regarda la porte se refermer. Il soupira.

Il savait. Il savait que si la jeune femme ne voulait rien dire, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Mais il avait peur que son amie se tue à petit feu dans la solitude et le silence.

« Si seulement les elfes n'étaient pas si autonomes et fiers. » Murmura l'ancien hunter.

* * *

Nessa marchait doucement dans la forêt qui entourait l'académie. Elle sentit une douce brise rafraîchir son visage.

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit contre un arbre. Elle regarda le ciel. Et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait prévenu les deux hunters de ne plus s'occuper d'elle. Enfin, les connaissant ils allaient s'obstiner. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

« _Amarth_, hein. » Fit-elle d'une voix ironique.

Nessa ferma les yeux et essaya de profiter de la tranquillité des lieux. Son repos ne fût pas de longue durée. L'elfe sentit un vampire qui s'approchait très vite de sa position. Elle se releva. La violette voulut s'écarter de l'arbre, mais fût violemment plaqué contre le tronc.

La jeune femme retint un gémissement de douleur, tant le choc avait été soudain et violent. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra un regard bleu.

« Hanabusa… » Murmura t-elle, la main du vampire enserrant son cou.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme se remplirent de dégoût et de colère.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! » Cracha t-il.

Il resserra sa prise sur le cou de l'elfe. Ce serait si facile pour lui de lui briser la nuque. Il entendit le souffle de la jeune femme se faire plus difficile, pourtant elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et maintint sa prise encore quelques longues secondes. Finalement, il la relâcha. Aido regarda, sans émotion, la violette s'écrouler à terre et essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

Nessa passa une main sur son cou, maintenant couvert d'un bleu. Elle se tourna vers Aido et posa sur lui un regard vide.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda celui-ci les dents serrés.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

L'elfe dit cela en se relevant doucement. Elle évita le regard rougeoyant du vampire.

« Je m'en fous de tes raisons. Commença la voix froide d'Aido. On te faisait confiance.»

« On ne se connaît pourtant pas depuis longtemps. » Annonça la jeune femme.

Le vampire serra les dents. Elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient rencontré l'elfe il n'y a qu'une semaine. Et pourtant ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec elle si facilement, si rapidement.

« Tu est quelqu'un de très sympathique, Aido. »

Cela figea le jeune homme. Il regarda la violette, mais ne parvint pas à croiser son regard.

« Mais… Il aurait mieux valu pour vous tous que… Je ne croise jamais votre chemin. »

Nessa se tourna vers le vampire.

« Il faut que tu me haïsses. C'est la seule chose que je mérite. »

Ce fût les derniers mots qui traversèrent les lèvres de l'elfe. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sans que le vampire ne réagisse.

Aido se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il grogna de frustration.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura t-il.

Pourquoi elle me demande de la haïr avec un regard rempli de détresse et de douleur ?

* * *

Nessa se dirigea sans un mot jusqu'au dortoir de la lune. Elle rentra dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La jeune femme s'affala sur son lit et observa le plafond.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse sous prétexte qu'un groupe de vampires étaient sympathiques. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, en soupirant et se laissa emporter dans le monde des songes.

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Je flotte dans un univers blanc. Je ne ressens rien. Je ne suis rien.

« Tu es pathétique. »

Cette voix je la connais. Je me retourne. Une silhouette sombre se tient là devant moi, son visage caché par une large capuche.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Je ne réponds pas et je baisse le regard. Je ne veux pas entendre. Ne pas entendre, ces mots qui font mal.

« Tu es faible. »

Je frémis.

« Tu n'es rien. Je t'éliminerai d'un claquement de doigt et ensuite je les tuerais tous. »

Un rire s'élève. Un rire gras et vulgaire. La silhouette sombre s'approche de moi et caresse ma joue.

« A moins que tu ne me rejoignes. Ce serait la chose la plus intelligente que tu aurais fait de ta misérable vie. »

Un nouveau ricanement.

« _Tôl auth. Garo chûr an dagor._ »

* * *

Et voîla ! J'ai l'impression de maltraiter Nessa. Et je dois dire que c'est assez compliqué de réussir à garder son côté 'gentil'. On dirait qu'elle a un peu une double personnalité u.u'.

Donc dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir… Mmmm non je le dis pas après je révèle tout. Il faudra attendre ! Muahahahahaha.

En attendant, commentez ! ^^

Ptit dico :

_Amarth _: Destin.

_Tôl auth. Garo chûr an dagor._ : La guerre arrive. Prépare-toi au combat.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	8. Le goût du néant

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**

Captainship : merci beaucoup ! je doit te dire qu'il est difficile d'écrire alors que j'ai cours mais je fais de mon mieux, et j'attends avec impatience les vacances pour pouvoir écrire quand je veux ^^. Encore merci pour ton soutien !

Alliana2312 : Oui il y a beaucoup de questions mais tu auras les réponses petit à petit patience ! ^^ Encore merci de lire !

Désolée pour le retard j'étais au salon de l'automobile tout l'après midi ^^.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Le goût du néant**_

_Morne esprit, autrefois amoureux de la lutte,_

_L'espoir, dont l'éperon attisait ton ardeur, _

_Ne veut plus t'enfourcher ! Couche-toi sans pudeur,_

_Vieux cheval dont le pied à chaque obstacle bute._

_Résigne-toi, mon cœur dors ton sommeil de brute._

_Esprit vaincu, fourbu ! Pour toi, vieux maraudeur,_

_L'amour n'a plus de goût, non plus que la dispute _

_Adieu donc, chants du cuivre et soupirs de la flûte !_

_Plaisirs, ne tentez plus un cœur sombre et boudeur !_

_Le printemps adorable a perdu son odeur !_

_Et le temps m'engloutit minute par minute,_

_Comme la neige immense un corps pris de roideur _

_Je contemple d'en haut le globe en sa rondeur_

_Et je n'y cherche plus l'abri d'une cahute._

_Avalanche, veux-tu m'emporter dans ta chute ?_

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

Nessa fût réveillée par quelqu'un qui toquait à sa porte. En grognant, elle se leva ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller, et ouvrit la porte.

Kain et Aido se trouvaient sur le seuil de sa chambre et lorsqu'ils virent l'elfe apparaître en sous vêtements, les deux vampires rougirent. Aido détourna le regard gêné.

Kain commençait à être habitué, même s'il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur la silhouette fine et élancée devant lui. Il détourna enfin le regard et se concentra sur les yeux argentés de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda celle-ci d'une voix fatiguée.

« Nous partons en cours. Et il vous est interdit de sortir du pavillon quelque soit la raison. » Répondit le vampire aux cheveux oranges.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me surveiller. »

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là, vous serez perdante. » L'avertit Kain.

Cette fois, la violette leva les yeux au ciel. Le vampire aux cheveux orange remarqua alors l'énorme bleu que la jeune femme avait autour du cou. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« S'il y a un incendie, je me laisserais brûler dans ma chambre, j'ai compris. » Soupira t-elle.

Puis elle ferma la porte en laissant deux vampires un peu étonnés.

Nessa s'habilla tranquillement et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. La violette ferma les yeux et se mit à méditer.

Aido et Kain se trouvaient derrière la porte qui venait de se refermer. La dernière phrase de l'elfe avait été pour le moins… étonnante.

Kain se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il se détourna de la porte et se dirigea avec son cousin jusqu'au rez de chaussée.

« Elle est étrange. » Fit Aido en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Elle s'est moqué de nous, oui. » Dit Ruka d'une voix froide.

Kain s'adossa contre le mur sans un mot, et écouta la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas. Soit elle nous dit que nous ne sommes rien pour elle, soit elle agit amicalement à notre encontre. » Réfléchit le vampire aux yeux bleu, en sortant sa boîte de blood tablets.

« Et alors ? Siffla la vampire. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais en colère hier, Aido. »

Kain observa son cousin. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« J'y ai réfléchi et je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. » Expliqua t-il.

« Et c'est suffisant pour que tu ne sois plus en colère ? » Se moqua la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

Aido avala une blood tablets.

« C'est de notre faute aussi. Nous ne nous sommes pas assez méfiés. »

Tous les vampires présents acquiescèrent. Une voix monotone et sérieuse s'éleva alors.

« Je vous avais pourtant mis en garde. »

« Kaname-sama. » S'exclamèrent en même temps Ruka et Aido.

Le sang pur descendit les marches et s'arrêta à côté d'un canapé.

« Les elfes sont fiers, voire arrogants. Alors n'espérez pas que Nessa Miriel ne vous dise la raison de sa venue. » Fit le brun, en posant notamment son regard sur Kain.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

Puis le sang pur fit signe à tous les élèves de la classe de sortir du pavillon. Il fût le dernier à passer la porte. Mais avant de la franchir, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage.

« Mais il y a toujours des moyens de te faire parler. » Murmura t-il.

* * *

Les cours de la Night Class s'étaient passés tranquillement. La routine semblait être revenue si ce n'était qu'Aido était plus calme et Kain plus silencieux.

« Fini ! » S'exclama le vampire aux yeux bleus. Bon peut-être pas si calme que cela finalement.

Kain hocha la tête ne pensant qu'à son lit qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre. Il suivait les autres élèves de sa classe qui marchaient à présent sur l'allée qui menait à leur pavillon.

Aido se mit à hauteur de son cousin et bailla. Le silence entourait le petit groupe.

Et alors qu'ils voyaient la façade de leur dortoir, ils furent arrêtés par quatre silhouettes sombres. Aido et Kain se rapprochèrent immédiatement du sang pur.

Les deux groupes se jaugèrent pendant de longues secondes. Puis les quatre silhouettes firent tomber leur capuche. Les vampires se figèrent.

Oreilles pointues. Pupilles verticales. Les quatre personnes étaient des elfes. La seule différence par rapport à Nessa étant un tatouage noir et compliqué se trouvant sur le front des quatre elfes.

Kain frémit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'un des elfes. De la haine, de la souffrance : c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu y lire.

« Qui est Kaname Kuran ? » Demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix tranchante.

Tous les nobles se raidirent. Kaname s'avança d'un pas, en observant chacun des faits et gestes des nouveaux venus.

Immédiatement, le regard fou de l'elfe se posa sur lui.

« J'en déduis que c'est vous. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez mourir ce soir. »

Les vampires se raidirent. Les elfes se préparèrent au combat et tirèrent leurs épées de leur fourreau. L'air se fit de plus en plus tendu, chacun attendant un seul mouvement de l'autre.

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Je les avais sentis arriver. Je savais qu'ils étaient là. Quatre elfes. Quatre connaissances.

Un soupir de soulagement me traversa. Enfin, enfin, il se décidait à agir. Sans un mot, je me levai.

J'ouvris ma fenêtre et sautai souplement au sol. Je fis apparaître mon épée noire dans ma main. Et me dirigeai vers le lieu de la confrontation, la tête et le cœur vide.

* * *

**PDV Normal.**

Aido n'en pouvait plus. Ces quatre monstres avaient osé menacer son prince. Il allait s'élancer vers l'un des adversaires quand Kaname lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Les vampires virent alors avec stupeur l'elfe le plus proche du portail se faire décapiter. Le sang gicla et se déposa sur Nessa, qui essuya négligemment son visage. La jeune femme enjamba le corps qui venait de tomber à terre.

L'odeur frappa alors les élèves de la Night Class. Une odeur immonde de viande périmée. Certains vampires furent pris de haut le cœur. Kain se boucha le nez. Quelque chose clochait.

Les trois elfes se tournèrent vers Nessa. Celui qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt reprit la parole.

« Alors comme ça tu n'es pas morte. » Ricana t-il.

« _Gorlim_. » Dit d'une voix froide et sans émotion la violette.

« Tuez-la. » Ordonna Gorlim à ses deux acolytes.

Ceux-ci s'élancèrent vers la jeune femme aux yeux argentés. Les vampires regardèrent le combat sans intervenir. Kain fit un pas vers le lieu de l'affrontement. Un regard de Kaname le fit s'arrêter.

Les épées s'entrechoquaient. Les corps se mouvaient.

Et les élèves de la Night Class comprirent que même en étant en infériorité numérique, Nessa n'était pas en difficulté.

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Je dévie la lame de mon adversaire. Je feinte.

Et je la vois, la faille. Sans hésiter, je m'y engouffre. Ma lame s'enfonce dans un torse. Je sais que je viens de transpercer le cœur de mon semblable. Je regarde son visage, et je vois dans son regard ce que je ne voulais jamais voir. Une larme coule lentement sur son visage, alors que le tatouage sur son front disparaît lentement.

Je retire ma lame du torse du condamné, juste à temps pour éviter le coup qui m'était destiné. Je regarde mon deuxième adversaire, tandis que derrière moi le corps tombe.

Je pose un instant mes yeux sur Gorlim. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, je tranche la gorge de mon adversaire. Il s'écroule à terre, agonisant. Sans un mot ni une hésitation, je m'approche de lui et l'achève en plantant mon épée dans son cœur.

Je détourne le regard du cadavre. Et je le pose sur le dernier survivant.

* * *

**PDV Normal.**

Les vampires avaient assisté au combat sans un mot. Nessa venait d'éliminer deux de ses camarades sans marquer d'hésitation et sans difficulté.

Kain observa le visage de la jeune femme et il tressaillit. Les yeux argentés étaient vides, c'était le néant.

« Ainsi tu as choisi ton camp. » La voix froide de l'elfe au tatouage s'éleva à nouveau.

Nessa ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire disparaître son épée.

« Tu es idiote. Ton combat est vain. Tu n'y gagneras rien. »

« Si, la paix. »

L'elfe au tatouage éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique et fou.

« La paix n'existe pas !» Hurla t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit d'une voix douce la violette.

« Forcément tu ne sais rien. Tu n'es rien ! » Ricana l'homme.

Nessa ne broncha pas.

« Nous les anéantirons tous. Tu n'es qu'une brindille. » Fit l'homme d'une voix froide.

Le corps de ce Gorlim se mit à briller tandis qu'une vague de puissance frappait les vampires. Les trois cadavres se mirent à briller aussi.

« Je vais le prévenir. Et tu nous rejoindras car il saura te faire plier. »

Kain vit le tressaillement, et la lueur d'effroi qui traversa les pupilles argentés.

La lumière se fit plus vive. Puis dans un souffle, l'elfe et les trois cadavres avaient disparu.

Nessa leva les yeux au ciel, et un long soupir traversa ses lèvres. Elle regarda ses mains couvertes du sang de ses semblables. Sans jeter un seul regard aux élèves de la Night Class, elle se dirigea vers le pavillon de la lune.

Aido s'élança à sa suite, mais Kain attrapa le bras de son cousin.

« Laisse-la. »

Le vampire aux yeux bleus hésita avant d'acquiescer. C'est dans un silence pesant que les vampires rentrèrent dans leur pavillon.

* * *

Nessa était dans sa salle de bains, sous la douche. Elle frottait avec vigueur chaque parcelle de son corps pour faire disparaître l'odeur du sang de ses victimes. La peau commençait à rougir sous le traitement.

Enfin, la violette stoppa et laissa retomber son bras. Laissant l'eau couler, elle s'assit sur le fond de la baignoire.

Encore une fois, elle avait tué un être comme elle. Elle sentait son cœur se fissurer. La violette porta une main à son cœur. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Une larme traversa la barrière de ses yeux. Puis une deuxième. L'elfe se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

La jeune femme se releva et arrêta la douche. Essuyant ses yeux, elle se sécha et enfila des sous vêtements noirs. Noir comme son âme, comme le néant.

Nessa se dirigea vers son lit et se blottit sous les couettes.

Le jeu venait de commencer. Ce jeu où il n'y avait aucune éthique ni pitié.

* * *

Nessa se trouvait dans une forêt. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle marchait, pieds nus. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme avançait, son corps rajeunissait.

La petite fille contourna un arbre. Et elle s'élança vers son ami.

« Gorlim ! » S'exclama t-elle.

L'interpellé se retourna. Et il sourit. Un sourire rempli de gentillesse.

« Tu es en retard, Nessa. » Fit le petit garçon, d'une voix plaintive.

La violette s'assit à côté du petit elfe.

« Je sais. »

Les deux enfants observèrent le ciel sans rien dire. Un silence apaisant s'installa.

« Alors ? » Demanda le petit garçon.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment ce sont passés tes tests ? » Fit Gorlim, en levant les yeux au ciel.

La petite fille eut un grand sourire.

« Je suis première en combat rapprochée et tir à l'arc. » S'exclama t-elle.

« Et en magie ? »

Nessa baissa les yeux. Elle regarda le sol.

« Avant dernière. » Bougonna t-elle.

Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est le contraire pour moi. On s'entraide ? »

Il tendit la main à la violette, celle-ci s'empressa de la serrer.

« On commence maintenant ? »Proposa la fillette.

« Ouais ! » S'écria Gorlim, les yeux remplis de joie et d'excitation.

* * *

Des yeux argentés s'ouvrirent lentement. Une lueur de tristesse et de regret les illumina un bref instant. Sans un mot, la propriétaire de ces yeux se releva. Elle passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Un long soupir lui échappa.

Nessa observa distraitement sa main. Une main fine à la peau blanche, recouverte du sang de ses semblables.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Puis, d'un mouvement souple, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bains.

Une fois changée, la violette sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Dans le hall d'entée, assis sur les canapés, se trouvaient des vampires. Ils regardèrent la silhouette svelte de la jeune femme se rendre dans la cuisine.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que la violette ressorte, une pomme à la main. Elle observa les visages des vampires.

« Bah alors c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix vide d'émotions.

Les vampires sursautèrent et posèrent leur regard sur la jeune femme.

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? » Demanda Aido, les dents serrées.

Nessa soupira.

« Je croyais avoir été claire. Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Les vampires tiquèrent.

« C'est pourtant nous qui avons été pris pour cible. » Fit Takuma, d'une voix sérieuse.

« Exact. Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici. »

Kain regarda la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion.

« En somme, nous ne sommes que de appâts. » Annonça une voix froide.

Nessa regarda le sang pur. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard.

« Exact. »

« Et puis-je savoir qui nous sommes censés attirer ? »

« Non. »

Le regard de Kaname se fit plus dur. D'un coup, de larges griffures apparurent sur le flanc droit de l'elfe. Le sang à l'odeur si envoûtante tacha immédiatement le T-shirt de la jeune femme. Les vampires inhalèrent l'odeur, et certains yeux passèrent au rouge sang.

La jeune femme s'écroula en portant une main à son flanc. Le sang pur s'approcha d'elle, les yeux rougissants. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la violette.

« Si jamais l'un de nous est blessé, je vous tuerais sans aucune hésitation, Nessa Miriel. » Menaça le brun.

La jeune femme serra les dents alors que le vampire rapprochait sa bouche de son cou. Au moment où le sang pur ouvrait la bouche, les crocs saillants, l'elfe se dégagea d'un mouvement rapide et souple.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre. » Persifla t-elle.

« Si vous nous expliquez rien, c'est sûr. » Murmura Aido.

L'elfe jeta un regard au vampire aux yeux bleus. Puis elle se releva avec quelques difficultés, tenant toujours son flanc.

« Parfois il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. » Dit-elle, le regard vide.

Puis se tournant vers le sang pur, elle le fixa.

« Il me semble que vous jouez au même jeu, Kuran. »

Là-dessus, elle se détourna du groupe de vampire et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, désolée ! Mais j'ai commencé à rédiger le chapitre 9 \o/.

Je ne sais pas si la scène de combat ressort bien, dites le moi !

Merci si vous êtes venus lire et n'oubliez pas de commenter !^^

Petit dico :

_Gorlim _: Heaume de terreur.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	9. Duellum

**Vampire Knight**

_**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

_**Rating :**_ M.

_**Pairing :**_ Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

_**Synopsis :**_ Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

_**Note : **_

Captainship : OU ES TU ?!

Alliana2312 : Les réponses vont bientôt arriver. Au chapitre 13 normalement ^^ Merci de continuer à lire ça me fait très plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Duellum**_

_Deux guerriers ont couru l'un sur l'autre leurs armes_

_Ont éclaboussé l'air de lueurs et de sang._

_Ces jeux, ces cliquetis du fer sont les vacarmes_

_D'une jeunesse en proie à l'amour vagissant._

_Les glaives sont brisés ! comme notre jeunesse,_

_Ma chère ! Mais les dents, les ongles acérés,_

_Vengent bientôt l'épée et la dague traîtresse._

_-O fureur des cœurs mûrs par l'amour ulcérés !_

_Dans le ravin hanté des chats-pards et des onces_

_Nos héros, s'étreignant méchamment, ont roulé,_

_Et leur peau fleurira l'aridité des ronces._

_-Ce gouffre, c'est l'enfer, de nos amis peuplé !_

_Roulons-y sans remords, amazone inhumaine,_

_Afin d'éterniser l'ardeur de notre haine !_

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

Nessa était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, et retira son T-shirt imbibé de sang. Elle le balança dans un coin de la salle d'eau et examina ses blessures.

La violette passa sa main sur les griffures. Une lumière se mit à émaner de celle-ci et les blessures se refermèrent lentement. Des boursouflures rouges restèrent quand même sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Sans un mot, l'elfe effleura une dernière fois les cicatrices et soupira. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard argenté vide de toute émotion.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la violette. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et s'affala sur son lit.

* * *

Au rez de chaussée, les vampires n'avaient pas bougé, chacun plongé dans ses pensées… ou en train de manger des pockys pour deux d'entre eux.

Kaname se passa une main devant les yeux et soupira. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il n'avait pas le contrôle et il soupçonnait l'elfe de vouloir interférer dans ses plans. Sans un regard pour ses semblables, il se dirigea d'un pas silencieux vers sa chambre.

Les élèves de la Night Class regardèrent leur président s'en aller. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

Kain soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains sentant une migraine arriver.

« Et puis merde ! » Gronda t-il.

Sous le regard surpris de ses camarades, il monta les marches de l'escalier et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? » Demanda, inquiet, Takuma.

Aido haussa les épaules tandis que Ruka jetait un regard concerné à l'endroit où avait disparu son ami.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe quand même… » Marmonna le vampire aux yeux bleus.

« Tout le monde veut savoir Aido. Mais personnellement je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Nessa, elle me fait presque aussi peur que Kaname-sama. » Rétorqua un certain vampire mannequin.

Rima, à ses côtés, hocha la tête.

Pour la première fois, Ruka et Aido ne réagirent pas à la remarque que venait de faire le vampire à propos du sang pur.

Un long silence s'installa seulement interrompu par des bruits de biscuits que l'on croquait.

Takuma soupira et se leva.

« De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire tant que Kaname ne nous dit pas d'agir. »

Les autres vampires acquiescèrent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Kain avait atteint une porte du couloir. Immobile et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il observait le battant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et grogna.

Il en avait marre. Marre de tous ces secrets, que ce soit de l'elfe ou du sang pur. Il avait l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'une pièce sur un jeu d'échec, dont il ne connaissait pas les règles.

Brutalement, le vampire aux cheveux orange se décida et il ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer. D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha de la silhouette allongée de l'elfe.

Avant que Nessa puisse protester, il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Il jeta la violette sur son épaule, et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Aucun mot ne fût prononcé le temps que Kain emmène la jeune femme dans la forêt qui entourait le pavillon de la Lune.

Il déposa alors l'elfe au sol et il plongea ses yeux couleur de l'ambre dans ceux argentés de son vis-à-vis.

L'échange silencieux dura de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne détourne le regard ou ne prononce un mot. Ce que le vampire vit durant ces interminables minutes lui fit peur. Le regard de la violette ne dégageait plus rien, comme si elle était morte.

Il détourna le regard et s'écarta de la jeune femme. Kain se passa une main devant les yeux et s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de faire ça. Un long soupir lui échappa.

Nessa observa l'étrange comportement du vampire et haussa un sourcil. Sans rien dire, elle s'adossa à son tour contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Sais-tu ce que signifie Nessa Miriel ? » Demanda d'une voix douce l'elfe, s'attirant l'attention de Kain.

Celui-ci dit non de la tête.

« Deuil et épée noire. »

Un corbeau croassa dans le ciel. La voix mélancolique de la violette reprit.

« Mon destin est maudit. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi ! » Grogna Kain.

« _Baw_. Je te le dis en connaissance de cause. Il ne faut plus que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur les elfes. A présent cette histoire ne concerne plus que nous. »

Le corps du vampire se tendit. D'un coup, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et la plaqua au sol.

« Nous avons été menacé. Ils ont tué certains des nôtres. Les vampires aussi sont concernés. »

Nessa essaya vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte du vampire.

« Non ! Vous n'avez rien avoir avec tout ça ! Alors occupez-vous de vos affaires ! » Cracha la violette.

Kain frémit et resserra sa prise sur les épaules de la violette. Elle gémit de douleur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que 'ça', Nessa ? » S'emporta le vampire aux cheveux orange.

« Tu me fais mal. » Gémit-elle.

Le jeune homme relâcha immédiatement son étreinte sans pour autant laisser l'elfe libre de ses mouvements.

« Je veux juste t'aider, Nessa. » Reprit-il d'une voix posé.

« Mais tu ne peux pas, et il ne vaut mieux pas. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Un silence pesant prit place, Kain empêchant toujours Nessa de bouger.

« Ecoute, lorsque tout sera terminé je t'expliquerai tout. » Concéda la violette.

Le vampire plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de l'elfe. Elle soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle tourna la tête.

Kain comprit qu'il y avait, encore, quelque chose que cachait Nessa.

Sans un mot, il relâcha la jeune femme et la laissa se relever. Il regarda la silhouette fine et féminine se remettre sur ses jambes.

L'homme se releva à son tour, et attendit que la violette dise ou fasse quelque chose.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne dit mot. Seul le chant des oiseaux interrompait le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre l'elfe et le vampire.

Soudain Nessa leva la tête et observa les branches des arbres qui les entouraient. Une lueur de satisfaction traversa ses yeux argentés. D'un bond, elle agrippa une branche et monta dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Kain haussa un sourcil devant la manœuvre de la jeune femme. Il sentit que la violette lui lançait quelque chose, qu'il rattrapa d'un mouvement rapide.

Il regarda la pomme qu'il tenait à la main et sourit.

« Bon appétit. » Fit l'elfe, d'une voix mélodieuse.

Le vampire hocha la tête et croqua dans la chair tendre du fruit. Il sentit que la jeune femme venait de revenir sur la terre ferme. D'autorité, il lui mit la pomme sous le nez.

« Mange. » Ordonna t-il.

La violette lui jeta un regard surpris avant de croquer à son tour dans le fruit.

« _Arien_ va bientôt se lever. » Dit Nessa.

« _Arien_ ? »

« Le soleil. »

« Ah. »

Doucement, Nessa et Kain se dirigèrent vers le pavillon de la Lune. Une fois devant l'entrée du dortoir, le vampire attrapa l'elfe par l'épaule et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme et respira son odeur si envoûtante.

Nessa ne réagit pas, profitant de la chaleur de l'étreinte. Elle entoura à son tour la taille du vampire de ses bras, et se blottit contre le torse musclé du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela. Kain brisa l'étreinte en se dégageant doucement des bras de la violette. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur son front et rentra dans le pavillon de la Lune.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Pendant un instant, il avait eu cette pensée effrayante et pourtant si normale pour les membres de son espèce. Il avait eu envie de planter ses crocs dans la peau si fine du cou de la jeune femme.

Les yeux du vampire aux cheveux oranges passèrent lentement au cramoisi.

« Pathétique. » Marmonna t–il, en montant les escaliers.

Lui qui avait pourtant un grand contrôle sur sa soif de sang. Kain rentra dans sa chambre et avala immédiatement une poignée de blood tablets.

* * *

Nessa se trouvait encore à l'extérieur, surprise et décontenancé par le comportement étrange du vampire. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea dans le pavillon. Alors que la violette se rendait vers sa chambre, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda t-elle, sans se retourner.

La silhouette qui avait observé l'elfe depuis son entrée dans le dortoir sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de sa cible.

« Je ne suis pas venue te demander ce qui se passe. Je veux juste que tu saches que si jamais tu blesse Kain, je te tuerai sans aucune hésitation. » Menaça Ruka.

« Alors tu n'as qu'à lui dire d'arrêter de chercher à tout savoir. » Répliqua Nessa.

« J'aimerais tout aussi bien qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

La violette se tourna vers la vampire et observa le visage fin et impassible de la jeune femme. Pourtant les yeux marrons de la vampire en disait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer.

« Je le dis et je le répète : ne vous occupez pas de moi. » Dit d'une voix sèche l'elfe.

Puis Nessa partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant derrière elle une Ruka un peu consternée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nessa fût réveillée par des gloussements et des piaillements en folie. La jeune femme se blottit sous ses couettes et mit son oreiller sur sa tête.

« Les poules enragées, le retour. » Marmonna t-elle.

La violette entendit alors quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

« Nessa, tu es encore consignée dans le pavillon. » Fit un Takuma, mal à l'aise, sur le pas de la porte.

Il s'adressait actuellement à un amas de couvertures, la jeune femme ayant complètement disparue sous les dites couettes.

« Je sais. » Fit une voix étouffée.

Le vice président ne rajouta rien et se contenta de refermer doucement la porte, avant de rejoindre les autres élèves de la Night Class déjà prêts pour aller en cours.

* * *

La nuit était encore installée lorsque Nessa fut réveillée par cette sensation si horrible. La sensation que ce soir, elle allait encore devoir faire couler le sang des siens.

L'elfe le savait. Ils étaient là. Une vingtaine de zombies, qui n'avaient que l'apparence d'un elfe.

Sans un bruit, la jeune femme se leva et revêtit une tenue entièrement noire. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta au sol.

La silhouette de la violette disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Les élèves de la Night Class étaient encore en classe. Leur salle de cours était silencieuse, les vampires se contentant de lire plus ou moins sérieusement leur livre.

Aido releva la tête et tendit l'oreille.

« Vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il.

Les autres élèves relevèrent la tête, et écoutèrent à leur tour leurs alentours. Un fredonnement imperceptible pour l'oreille humaine se faisait entendre.

Kaname se leva et sortit de la salle pour se rendre à l'extérieur, très vite suivi par les autres vampires. Une fois dehors, le fredonnement se révéla être un chant doux et mélancolique.

Kaname fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit l'afflux de pouvoir qui semblait provenir de ce chant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre en garde les nobles, que déjà les vampires ressentaient les effets du chant. Ils sentirent leur corps devenir lourd comme si une chape de fatigue se posait sur eux.

« Que se passe t-il ? » S'exclama Aido, en essayant de bouger.

A peine, le vampire blond déplaça son pied, qu'il s'écroula ne sentant plus aucune force dans son corps.

« A votre place, je ne forcerais pas, vampires. » Fit une voix sinistre.

L'attention des vampires se porta vers la forêt sombre d'où semblait venir la voix. Une quinzaine de silhouettes sombres en sortirent.

Des elfes. Quinze elfes avec un tatouage noir sur le front se tenaient devant le groupe de vampires. Un seizième, encapuchonné, s'approcha du sang pur et tendit la main comme pour caresser sa joue.

Kaname montra les crocs, prêt à attaquer. Il essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de prince au sang pur. Il pensait détruire l'elfe qui se tenait devant lui, à la place il sentit une énorme fatigue tomber sur ses épaules, et se maintint debout avec difficulté.

« Charmant ce sortilège, n'est ce pas ? Ricana l'elfe à capuche. Cela empêche les monstres que vous êtes de bouger et d'utiliser vos pouvoirs. »

Les vampires grondèrent de rage et de mécontentement. Leurs yeux passèrent au rouge et leurs crocs saillirent.

« Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? » Demanda d'une voix aussi froide que la glace Aido.

Les elfes ne réagirent pas.

« Oh. Un vampire stupide. » Annonça l'elfe à capuche, en s'approchant du vampire aux yeux bleus.

Aido serra les dents, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Vous n'arriverez pas à nous tuer. » Cria le vampire blond.

Un elfe sortit de l'ombre. Les élèves de la Night Class le reconnurent immédiatement. C'était ce Gorlim qui les avait attaqués la dernière fois. Un sourire clairement sadique apparut sur le visage de l'elfe. Une épée à la main, il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Aido, qui se raidissait à mesure que l'elfe s'approchait.

L'elfe à capuche eut un mouvement de tête. Sa voix s'éleva, acide et cynique.

« Arrogant, comme tout ceux de ta race. Tu seras donc le premier. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Gorlim leva son épée au-dessus de la tête du vampire blond.

« Tue-le. » Fit l'encapuchonné d'une voix froide.

L'épée se baissa. Aido ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors quelqu'un le plaquer violemment au sol. Une odeur si caractéristique, si envoûtante emplit l'air.

Le vampire rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer un regard argenté.

« Nessa… » Hoqueta t-il, sous le choc.

« Plus tard. » Marmonna la jeune femme, en se relavant tout en aidant le vampire à se mettre en position assise.

Sans un regard pour personne, la violette se retourna vers le groupe des elfes. Aido ouvrit les yeux d'horreur en voyant une immense plaie dans le dos de la gardienne. Le sang s'écoulait en un flot continu et important.

Un ricanement se fit entendre du côté de Gorlim. La silhouette encapuchonnée fit un pas vers Nessa.

« Ainsi tu daignes te joindre à nous. Gorlim m'a dit que tu étais avec ces monstres. »

Nessa fit un pas en arrière au son de la voix de l'elfe. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur et de choc.

« Pas toi… » Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Les bras de l'elfe en face du groupe de vampires se levèrent et firent tomber la capuche. Des cheveux violets. Des yeux argentés. L'homme ressemblait exactement à Nessa.

« Alors dis-moi petite sœur, tu comptes me tuer moi aussi ? »

* * *

Décidément j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de plus en plus cruelle avec Nessa .

Enfin j'espère que cela vous plaît ^^.

_Baw_ : Non.

_Arien _: Lumière du soleil/Soleil.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	10. Sépulture

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**

Captainship : merci beaucoup ! Et si tu veux des scènes de combat en voilà encore ^^ Désolée pour le retard.

Alliana2312 : Merci pour ta review et désolée pour le retard C'est le frère de Nessa en fait et je te laisse savourer (enfin j'espère) la suite. ^^

Mea culpa chers lecteurs ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps et ni la motivation, je vous l'avoue, d'écrire. A vrai dire avoir trois dm infaisables à faire en deux semaines n'aide pas non plus. Mais bon les joies de la prépa ^^. Enfin je vais essayer de profiter de ces vacances pour prendre de l'avance sur l'écriture de cette histoire. Encore désolée u.u'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Sépulture**_

_Si par une nuit lourde et sombre_

_Un bon chrétien par charité,_

_Derrière quelque vieux décombre_

_Enterre votre corps vanté,_

_A l'heure où les chastes étoiles _

_Ferment leurs yeux appesantis,_

_L'araignée y fera ses toiles, _

_Et la vipère ses petits _

_Vous entendrez toute l'année _

_Sur votre tête condamnée_

_Les cris lamentables des loups_

_Et des sorcières faméliques,_

_Les ébats des vieillards lubriques_

_Et les complots des noirs filous._

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

« Alors dis-moi petite sœur, tu comptes me tuer moi aussi ? »

La phrase figea les vampires. Leurs regards passèrent de Nessa à son frère. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute les deux elfes semblaient bien être de la même famille.

« _Feanturi_… » Murmura Nessa.

« Tu sembles surprise. » Ricana l'homme.

« Je pensais que tu serais assez intelligent pour ne pas… » Commença la jeune femme.

« Ne pas quoi Nessa ? Hurla le dénommé Feanturi. Tu nous as abandonné ! Tu es parti pour devenir une espèce de garde monstre sans aucun égard pour tes semblables ! »

Les yeux argentés de l'homme étaient remplis de haine et de dégoût et étaient dirigés vers sa sœur.

Nessa frémit et serra le poing. Soudain, elle porta la main à sa tête. La jeune femme se pencha en avant, le visage pâle et les yeux révulsés.

« Ah. Le poison agit déjà. Je suppose que pour que ce soit aussi rapide tu devais déjà être blessée. » Enonça l'homme aux cheveux violets.

« Du poison ?... » Hoqueta Nessa.

Elle tomba à genoux, sa respiration devenant sifflante et difficile.

« C'est idiot, n'est ce pas ? » Se moqua Gorlim.

« Toi qui étais celle que l'on disait la meilleure des gardiennes. Quelle décadence ! Dit Feanturi, d'une voix cynique. Tu fricotes maintenant avec des suceurs de sang. »

Nessa gronda de mécontentement, et s'efforça de se remettre sur ses pieds. La jeune femme tanguait sur ses jambes mais réussit tout de même à se maintenir debout.

« Je préfère leur compagnie à la vôtre à présent. » Murmura la violette, tout en serrant les dents.

Un rire s'éleva, incroyablement sadique et méchant. Le frère de Nessa se tourna vers elle, et lui lança un sourire des plus cruels.

« C'est sûr que depuis que tu as tué une vingtaine de nôtres, tu dois culpabiliser, pauvre, pauvre petite sœur. » Ricana t-il.

« Peut-être mais au moins je n'ai pas trahi nos idéaux. » Répliqua Nessa.

« Idéaux ? Quels idéaux ? Ces vieux préceptes... Ils sont archaïques et n'ont plus de sens depuis bien longtemps. »

Feanturi fit un signe aux autres elfes. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent du groupe de vampires et commencèrent à sortir leur épée de leur fourreau. Les vampires frémirent violement et essayèrent de bouger, sans succès.

« Rejoins-nous, Nessa. Les vampires sont condamnés quoi qu'il arrive. » Dit Gorlim.

La jeune femme serra les dents.

« C'est hors de question. Jamais je ne retournerais avec vous. »

« Mauvais choix. » Fit le frère de Nessa.

Le mouvement fut rapide. Trop rapide pour être visible. La tête de Nessa partit violement sur le côté alors qu'un claquement sonore se faisait entendre. La joue de la jeune femme passa au rouge alors que du sang perla au coin de sa bouche.

Puis la violette réagit en envoyant un violent coup de pied à son frère, ce qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

L'atmosphère se tendit encore plus. Les elfes avaient le regard fixé sur Nessa. Les vampires, qui se trouvaient derrière la gardienne, en avaient la chair de poule. Ils frissonnaient, impuissants et ne pouvant compter que sur celle qu'ils avaient accusé de trahison.

Nessa fit abstraction des sensations que le poison lui procurait. Elle fit apparaître son épée, malgré un mal de tête terrible qui commençait à l'envahir.

La jeune femme se mit en garde, prête au combat. L'air s'alourdit encore plus.

D'un coup, deux elfes se mirent en mouvement. Ils se précipitèrent vers Nessa, prêts à lui porter un coup d'épée mortel. Il y eut un mouvement du côté de la violette. Un elfe s'écroula à terre, grièvement blessé.

L'autre elfe ne s'arrêta pas, son visage ne présentant aucune expression. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Nessa frémit et une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage.

Les vampires virent le mouvement de recul qu'effectua la violette, ainsi que le fait que le bras de celle-ci tremblait comme si elle n'avait plus de force.

Pourtant dans un mouvement rapide, elle élimina son adversaire.

* * *

**PDV Nessa**

Je ne sentais plus rien. Mon champ de vision était réduit. La seule chose que je savais, la seule que je voyais, c'était lui.

Cette personne qui était comme moi, du même sang et de la même chair, et pourtant...pourtant je ne le reconnaissais plus.

Lui mon frère, avec qui j'avais tout partagé, tout vécu. Et aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus le choix, j'allais devoir le tuer sans aucune forme procès.

Je savais qu'il me haïssait. Mais une partie de moi continuait de croire qu'il allait redevenir le Feanturi que je connaissais si bien.

C'est dans un mouvement automatique que j'éliminais mon premier adversaire. Lorsque l'épée du second heurta ma lame noire, les sensations arrivèrent d'un coup.

Sensations d'un corps qui brûle de l'intérieur. Mon épée me paraissait si lourde. Mon corps hurlait de fatigue et de douleur.

Ma lame s'enfonça dans le corps de mon adversaire. Je ne pouvais que remercier mes morbides réflexes.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence nous entoura. Je sentais sur mon dos les regards cramoisis de ces chers vampires bien impuissants. Et devant moi se tenait ceux pour qui je sacrifiais tout. Ceux que j'avais tant aimés. Ceux que je devais tuer.

Une voix si reconnaissable, si douloureuse à entendre pour la gardienne que j'étais s'éleva.

« Certains sages disent que le destin d'une personne est tracé et qu'elle ne peut y échapper. »

« Certains sages sont fous. » Rétorquai-je.

« Ah bon ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Ah quoi bon, Feanturi et les autres elfes n'étaient plus que des marionnettes sans âme.

« Et que penses-tu de la paix, Nessa ? » Demanda mon frère.

Je laissais un sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres. Cette conversation tombait à point nommé. Lentement mais sûrement, je laissais mon corps se débarrasser du poison, ou au moins contrecarrer ses effets.

« La paix n'existe que dans la mort. » Murmurai-je.

Un sourire cruel et sadique déforma le visage de mon frère.

« Donc quand tu dis que tu veux la paix... » Commença t-il.

« C'est que je n'attends plus rien de la vie, et que la mort sera une libération. »

Je finis sa phrase d'un ton monotone. Je sentis que derrière moi les vampires frémissaient. De peur ou d'incompréhension, qui sait ?

« Que dirais-tu que j'exauce ton vœu dés à présent, petite sœur ? »

Ce fût à mon tour de frémir. Non pas de peur, mais d'anticipation. Anticipation de cette douleur qui allait exploser au niveau de mon cœur.

Je sentais que j'avais à peu prés récupérée même si le poison était toujours présent dans mon sang. Trop présent.

Mon corps se tendit et je me préparais au combat. Je me préparais à tuer les miens pour protéger ceux qui sont si différents. Mon destin était d'être la faucheuse de mon peuple, et je n'avais d'autre choix que de m'y plier, car c'est la voie que j'avais choisi. Voie parsemée de sang et de morts.

Devant moi, les elfes se mirent en mouvement. Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de commencer le combat que déjà mon épée se teinta de rouge, en transperçant le torse de l'un des miens.

Mon esprit se vida de toute émotion. Il ne fallait penser à rien pendant, que souplement, je tuais de ma lame ceux avec qui j'avais discuté, ceux qui était ma seule famille.

J'évitai une lame de justesse. Une mèche de mes cheveux fut coupée, et elle voleta légèrement dans les airs, alors que sans aucune hésitation, je tranchais la gorge de l'elfe en face de moi.

Je savais que les vampires observaient chacun de mes mouvements, mais je savais encore mieux ce qui devait être fait.

Une nouvelle fois, ma lame aussi noire que mon âme s'enfonça dans le corps de l'un des miens.

* * *

**PDV Normal.**

Une fois de plus, les élèves de la Night Class assistaient, impuissants, à un véritable massacre. Nessa tuait les siens, sans marquer d'arrêt ni de d'hésitation.

La seule chose que les vampires pouvaient voir de la jeune femme était des cheveux violets et un corps fin se mouvant rapidement.

La gardienne venait encore une fois de transpercer le corps d'un elfe. Une odeur pestilentielle avait envahi l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux groupes.

Kain remarqua que Nessa se mouvait avec moins de facilité, alors qu'un filet de sang coulait lentement à la commissure des lèvres de la violette.

Le vampire aux cheveux orange tressaillit lorsqu'il vit qu'une grimace de douleur déformer un instant le visage, normalement impassible de la gardienne. L'elfe qu'affrontait Nessa sembla le remarquer lui aussi car il envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de la violette, qui la plia en deux et la força à lâcher son épée.

Immédiatement, deux autres elfes immobilisèrent la jeune femme qui ne cessait de tousser en crachant du sang.

« Eh bien, tu n'est pas aussi forte que tu devrais l'être. Je suis déçu. » Dit Feanturi, d'une voix froide.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres ensanglantées de Nessa.

« Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ignores. »

Cette fois-ci se fut le visage du frère de la violette qui fut déformé par un sourire.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu es encore en vie. Pour cette simple et unique raison. »

« Tu ne sauras rien. » Se défendit la gardienne.

« Je connais beaucoup de moyen pour faire parler les gens. »

Brutalement, le corps de Nessa se tordit de douleur tandis qu'elle empêchait de justesse un cri de douleur de traverser ses lèvres. Son frère venait de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. La violette toussa violemment. Du sang coula lentement le long de son menton.

Les vampires frémirent de rage alors qu'ils regardaient Feanturi tabassant sa sœur. Les coups pleuvaient à un rythme soutenu. Brutalement, les deux elfes qui maintenaient la jeune femme la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula au sol, le corps teinté de sang.

Un sifflement de dégoût traversa les lèvres du frère de Nessa alors qu'il s'accroupissait à ses côtés. Il porta ses lèvres à l'oreille de la gardienne. Et dans un murmure, il délivra son message.

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Sa voix. Si familière. Et à présent si porteuse de remords et de douleur. Dans le brouillard qui obscurcissait mes sens, elle me parvint. Douce et cynique. Cruelle et sensuelle.

« Tu le sais, petite sœur. Aujourd'hui, le point final de cette tragédie vient de se poser. Et comme dans toutes les tragédies, il fat que certains meurent... »

Je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Et pourtant... pourtant je ne pouvais l'accepter, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, mon corps n'étant plus que douleur et douleur. Je souffrais. Mon corps souffrait et mon âme hurlait de douleur. Et ces mots, encore une fois, déchirèrent mon cœur.

« Nous allons tuer les vampires. Toi qui devais les protéger, vois à quel point tu es minable, pathétique et risible petite sœur. Mère aurait eu honte. »

Mon corps se figea. Il n'avait aucun droit de dire ceci. Je frémis de rage. Mon corps réagit seul, tandis que la colère envahissait tout.

* * *

**PDV Normal.**

Les vampires n'avaient rien compris. La scène avait duré quelques secondes. Nessa était à terre, rouée de coups par son frère. Et à peine, Feanturi avait-il fini de parler à la jeune femme que la terre s'était mise à trembler.

D'énormes ronces sortaient de terre et s'enroulaient autour des elfes survivants, et sans attendre une seconde elles étouffèrent leurs victimes, alors que les cris d'agonie de celles-ci envahissaient la place.

Feanturi eut juste le temps de s'écarter d'une ronce avant que celle-ci ne l'attrape. Il regarda avec satisfaction sa sœur se relever, titubante sur ses jambes flageolantes. Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« J'avais oublié que tu savais contrôler les plantes. » Dit-il en regardant sans émotion l'un de ses compagnons se faire happé par une ronce.

Nessa ne répondit pas. Des veines vertes commençaient à apparaître sur son corps.

« Tu ne tiendras pas plus de cinq minutes. » Ricana le frère.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la violette.

« Tu paries ? »

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Je ne sens plus rien. Ou plutôt je sens tout. Douleur et peine, tristesse et désespoir. Je m'enfonce encore plus profondément dans la noirceur de mon âme, juste pour les sauver. Eux. Eux qui ne sont rien pour moi. Et pourtant pour eux, j'ai tué, je viens de tuer et je vais continuer de tuer les miens. Telle une cynique et misérable symphonie.

Je le savais. Je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps face à mon frère. Et il fallait que je le tue, accomplissant ainsi mon destin.

Déjà les effets de l'utilisation de mon pouvoir se faisaient ressentir. Si jusqu'ici le poison n'avait eu que peu d'impact sur mon organisme, c'était grâce à mes formidables capacités de régénération.

A présent, que j'utilisai mon pouvoir pour manier les plantes, je sentais la froide morsure du poison envahir mon corps.

Si peu de temps pour une tâche aussi difficile.

Je me concentrais sur mon frère faisant abstraction de tout le reste, tel le monstre que j'étais. Je sortis un poignard et l'empoignai fermement.

D'un bond je m'élançai et lui assénait un coup dans les jambes. Il l'évita souplement. Notre danse commença. Danse mortelle aux accents sauvages. Et si familiers.

D'une pirouette, j'évitai le coup destiné à me trancher la gorge. La lame de mon poignard capta un rayon de lune et brilla d'une funeste lueur.

Mon frère éclata de rire.

« Tu es pathétique ! Tu oses t'opposer à nous ! Mais tu n'es rien, tu m'entends, tu n'es rien ! » Hurla t-il, à mon intention, ses mots se gravant dans mon cœur.

Je ne réagis pas. Ou si peu. J'avais vu la faille. Il pensait que j'étais trop faible, trop blessée. Et je venais de le contredire.

Mon bras retomba douloureusement. La main où devait se trouver le poignard était vide. Le couteau venait de s'enfoncer dans la gorge de cet homme imbu de lui-même qui avait baissé sa garde une petite seconde, suffisante pour se faire tuer.

Il me jeta un regard surpris alors que du sang en quantité importante s'échappait de la plaie. Je venais de lui trancher la carotide. Il n'avait aucune chance de survie. Il le savait. Je le savais.

Le corps de mon frère s'écroula doucement à terre. Titubante et luttant contre les vagues de douleur qui envahissaient mon corps, je m'approchais de son corps. Je me mis à genoux à ses côtés.

Et je le vis. Sur son visage lentement, le tatouage noir de son front s'effaçait. Les yeux argentés s'ouvrirent et me fixèrent. Des yeux remplis de bienveillance et de regrets.

Sa voix s'éleva, faible et douce.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. » Dis-je dans un souffle.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres blafardes et déjà froides.

« Tu me feras une belle sépulture. »

« Promis. »

« Merci. » Soupira t-il, en fermant les yeux.

Son souffle s'arrêta. Son cœur s'éteint. Le chant qui immobilisait les vampires s'arrêta. Une douce brise fit disparaître les dernières macabres notes.

Je me baissai et déposai un baiser sur le front de celui qui avait été tout pour moi. Mon cœur explosa en des milliers de morceaux. Une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue.

Je n'étais plus que douleur.

* * *

Bien donc un nouveau chapitre de terminé et je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain

Enfin sachez qu'une review même petite me motivera encore plus pour écrire ^^

_Feanturi: _Maître des esprits.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	11. Le vampire

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**

Captainship : Encore une fois merci ! Et oui, l'intrigue devient plus intrigante ^^ . Je suis contente que les scènes de combat plaisent je n'étais pas très sûre du résultat. En tout les cas, bonne lecture.

Alliana2312 : Le 10 était très triste à écrire et je crois que si Nessa existait elle me détesterait ^^ Celui-ci est moins triste, enfin à mon avis, et les réponses à tes questions arrivent... Suspense ^^ Encore merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture.

DolldominationX: Contente que cela t'ait plu ^^ En espérant que ce soit la même chose pour la suite ! Merci !

* * *

A toi, Pierre, qui n'aurait jamais lu de fanfiction, mais qui est parti beaucoup trop tôt. Ton sourire restera gravé dans ma mémoire, ainsi que ton souvenir. R.I.P.

* * *

_**Le vampire**_

_Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau, _

_Dans mon cœur plaintif es entrée _

_Toi qui, forte comme un troupeau_

_De démons, vins, folle et parée,_

_De mon esprit humilié _

_Faire ton lit et ton domaine _

_-Infâme à qui je suis lié_

_Comme le forçat à la chaîne,_

_Comme au jeu le joueur têtu,_

_Comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,_

_Comme aux vermines la charogne_

_-Maudite, maudite sois-tu !_

_J'ai prié le glaive rapide de conquérir ma liberté,_

_Et j'ai dit au poison perfide_

_De secourir ma lâcheté._

_Hélas ! le pison et le glaive_

_M'ont pris en dédain et m'ont dit :_

_« Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'enlève_

_A ton esclavage maudit,_

_Imbécile ! –de son empire_

_Si nos efforts te délivraient,_

_Tes baisers ressusciteraient_

_Le cadavre de ton vampire ! »_

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

Le vent soufflait doucement alors que la Lune éclairait d'une faible lueur la macabre scène.

Les vampires ne bougeaient pas. Ils auraient pu mais ils regardaient, immobiles, Nessa qui serrait contre elle le corps sans vie de son frère.

Kain regarda avec tristesse les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer, et eut soudain envie de serrer l'elfe dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais le vampire aux cheveux orange le savait, il n'y aurait pas de mots pour la consoler.

Les élèves de la Night Class entendirent soudain des personnes qui se rapprochaient en courant.

Les préfets et le directeur de l'académie apparurent alors sur le chemin.

« On a senti du sang. » Expliqua Kaien, sérieux.

Les yeux de l'ancien hunter tombèrent sur les corps sans vie et la silhouette prostrée de Nessa. Un long soupir lui échappa.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda t-il.

« Un groupe d'une quinzaine d'elfes nous a attaqué, et je ne sais par quel moyen nous ont immobilisé. » Répondit Kaname, en jetant un regard inquiet à sa chère Yuki.

Celle-ci regardait la scène de cauchemar qui s'étendait devant elle avec des yeux effrayés.

« Kiryu, peux-tu emmener Yuki loin de là ? » Demanda le sang pur sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Pour une fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ne dit rien et força la brunette à s'éloigner.

Pendant ce temps là, Kaien s'était rapproché de Nessa. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

« Nessa ? » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Des yeux violets remplis de larmes se posèrent sur lui. Puis se détournèrent.

« Je suis un monstre. »

La voix était faible et hoquetante, pourtant les vampires entendirent. Kain frémit et ferma les yeux. Il vit que plusieurs de ses camarades de classe commençaient à rentrer au pavillon, l'aube étant proche. Il reporta son attention sur l'elfe.

« Arrête tu n'en es pas un et tu le sais. » Fit Kaien.

« Kaien, ouvre les yeux. Je viens de tuer des êtres comme moi. » Murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

« Pour protéger d'autres personnes. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Pourquoi tu fait tout ça, Nessa ? » S'avança Aido.

Une fois de plus, seul le silence lui répondit.

Le directeur se releva en soupirant et en posant un regard inquiet sur les blessures de son amie. Le sang continuait de s'écouler des plaies qui recouvraient le corps de la violette.

« Nessa, il faut que tu soignes tes blessures. » Fit Kaien d'une voix concernée.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, son regard vide fixant un point en face d'elle tandis que les larmes avaient cessé de couler.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du directeur, qui regarda le carnage qui entourait le petit groupe. Il fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta du fait que l'aube approchait à grand pas.

L'ancien hunter sentit alors que la violette bougeait. Il la regarda poser délicatement le corps de son frère au sol et se relever difficilement.

Kaien s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la douce voix de l'elfe s'éleva, en une mélodie mélancolique.

(Pour comprendre l'ambiance et le type de musique, vous pouvez écouter Heart et aussi Remember Me de Thomas Bergersen. Il n'y a pas de paroles mais je trouve ces musiques magnifiques. Ou alors My Immortal d'Evanescence.)

Les feuilles des arbres frémirent tandis que le chant envahissait la petite place.

Musique triste et mélancolique. Douce et belle. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter en chœur avec la violette pour rendre hommage à ceux qui son tombés.

Lentement, les corps des elfes se mirent à briller comme allumés de l'intérieur. Ils se décomposèrent en petites particules scintillantes et s'envolèrent au gré du vent.

Tristesse et amour. Deux sentiments liés à jamais par un funeste lien.

Kain sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer. Les vampires savaient que ce chant était un adieu. Un présent de Nessa pour honorer les siens. Pour se faire pardonner.

Puis les élèves de la Night Class la virent. Cette vie qui renaissait comme pour illustrer son cycle.

Une jeune pousse d'arbre apparut devant Nessa, sortant timidement de terre. Elle se mit à grandir comme poussée par le chant de la violette, qui, les yeux fermés, continuait sa douloureuse litanie.

L'arbre s'arrêta de grandir. Majestueux et magnifique. Les feuilles regorgeant de vitalité. Nourri par le sang des morts et pourtant si vivant.

Nessa laissa les dernières notes s'envoler et observa l'arbre.

« _Diheno nin. Namarie._ » Murmura la jeune femme.

Une larme coula à nouveau le long de sa joue. Elle fût prise d'une violente quinte de toux et son corps se plia sous la douleur.

La violette s'écroula et fût rattrapée de justesse par Kain, qui observa inquiet son visage pâle et sa respiration sifflante.

Le vampire résista à son instinct et déposa l'elfe dans les bras du directeur.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer l'aube va bientôt se lever. » Fit l'ancien hunter.

Comme pour lui donner raison les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent éclairant de couleurs surréalistes la scène.

« C'est d'accord. Mais demain, il faudra que j'aie une discussion avec elle. » Acquiesça Kaname.

Kaien ne dit rien et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, serrant contre lui la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

« On rentre au pavillon. Nous parlerons demain. » Ordonna le sang pur.

Les élèves de la Night Class acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur pavillon, se demandant pourquoi Nessa Miriel allait jusqu'à tuer les siens pour les protéger. Mais surtout pourquoi les elfes leur en voulaient tant.

* * *

Kaien déposa délicatement son amie sur les draps blancs. Il la déshabilla et regarda inquiet les différentes plaies.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? » Demanda une voix timide et triste.

L'ancien hunter se retourna et vit sa fille adoptive sur le seuil de la porte un voile de tristesse sur le visage.

« Crois-moi Yuki, elle a vu pire. Répondit le directeur en reportant son attention sur la blessée. Tu peux aller chercher des bandages et du linge propre s'il te plaît ? »

L'homme à la queue de cheval entendit la jeune fille s'éloigner.

« Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, Nessa. » Murmura t-il, en caressant les cheveux violets.

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

La lumière du soleil entrait doucement dans la salle. Elle éclaira une chevelure violette. Des yeux argentés s'ouvrirent lentement.

Je passais une main sur mon front en sueur. Je grimaçais de douleur, une migraine horrible traversant mon crâne. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me relever, mais gémis de douleur. Malgré tout, je pris appui sur mon bras et réussis à sortir du lit.

A peine, mes pieds touchèrent le sol que je m'écroulais à terre, sans aucune force.

J'abandonnais, pourtant j'aurais tellement voulu aller le voir. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre d'où la lumière entrait. Un long soupir m'échappa.

« Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir. »

La phrase s'était échappée de mes lèvres. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était de rejoindre les miens. Mon cœur n'était plus qu'un trou noir, s'il existait encore. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

« Pathétique. » Murmurai-je.

Je fermai les yeux, en tentant d'oublier la douleur qui traversait mon corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passais au sol.

Soudainement, j'entendis des pas puis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Nessa ! » Hurla la voix si reconnaissable de Kaien.

J'ouvris les yeux et sentis le hunter me prendre dans ses bras pour me remettre sur le lit. J'observais son regard inquiet et son visage tendu.

« Je vais bien. » Fis-je d'un ton égal.

« Tu vas bien ?... Tu as failli mourir et la seule chose que tu me dis c'est que tu vas bien ?! » S'énerva l'ancien hunter.

« Tu sais très bien que nous guérissons vite. »

« Tu as été empoisonné, Nessa. »

Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas la force de discuter avec Kaien. Ni le cœur. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

« Nessa... Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça surtout dans de telles circonstances... » Hésita le directeur.

Il marqua un arrêt pour réfléchir et pour chercher ses mots. Il évita sciemment mon regard.

« Cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu mets en danger la totalité de l'académie avec tes histoires, encore plus si je ne suis au courant de rien. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît ? »

Je fixai le plafond de la chambre. Etrange comme ce plafond était intéressant à ce moment précis.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps, et je te dirais tout. » Murmurai-je.

« Promis ? » Me demanda mon ami, les yeux pétillants de joie.

« Promis. »

A peine le mot fût sorti de ma bouche que Kaien se jetait à mon cou, pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je gémis de douleur, mon corps se rappelant à moi. L'ancien hunter s'écarta précipitamment et s'excusa.

« Je vais te chercher à manger, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. » S'exclama t-il, déjà hors de la chambre.

Je laissai ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller, et observai le ciel.

Je sentais le poison qui était dans mes veines et qui pompait mes forces, laissant derrière lui une sensation de brûlure. Je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit vagabonder à la recherche d'un peu de sérénité, si tant est que j'y avais encore le droit.

* * *

**PDV Normal.**

Kaname Kuran marchait dans le couloir de l'académie, provoquant sur son passage un émoi certain.

Il arriva devant une certaine porte et entra sans toquer. Il regarda avec désintérêt et un brin de lassitude, Kaien Kurosu en habit de chef cuisinier éplucher une pomme.

« Kaname ! » S'exclama le chef en herbe, en se précipitant vers le sang pur.

Le vampire évita l'attaque surprise et regarda Kaien percuter de plein fouet le mur. Le brun soupira.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Demanda le directeur, comme si de rien n'était.

« Elle est réveillée ? »

« Oui, sinon je n'éplucherai pas de pommes... »

Kaname n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase de l'ancien hunter pour se diriger vers la chambre de l'infirmerie.

« Kaname attends-moi ! » Hurla la voix nasillarde et suraigüe du directeur.

A nouveau, le sang pur soupira.

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre et entrèrent.

Nessa était assise en tailleur sur le lit, et ouvrit les yeux au moment où elle sentit leurs présences.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Kaname sans détour.

« Pour la dernière fois, occupez-vous de vos affaires, vampire. » Feula la jeune femme.

Le vampire et l'elfe se fusillèrent du regard. Kaien regarda le combat silencieux qui débutait. Avec deux egos pareils, la bataille allait durer un moment.

« C'est la deuxième fois que nous sommes menacés, gardienne. » Constata Kaname, d'une voix glaciale.

« Et cela fait deux fois, que vous vous en sortez indemnes. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Vous n'aurez peut être pas autant de chances la prochaine fois. »

« Qui sait ? »

Kaname se raidit. Non seulement, l'elfe se jouait de lui, mais en plus elle le défiait. Il gronda de rage, et sortit brutalement de la chambre.

« Il est en colère. » Fit la violette, tranquillement.

« Et cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça. » Se moqua le directeur.

Nessa haussa les épaules. Gérer les sautes d'humeur d'un vampire était le cadet de ses soucis. Pour l'instant.

« Il n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Et moi non plus. Mais je te connais et je te fais confiance, alors ne fais pas de bêtises, compris ? » Dit d'une voix sérieuse Kaien.

« Compris. »

L'ancien hunter sourit à la jeune femme et sortit à son tour de la chambre.

« Des bêtises, j'en ai déjà trop fait, Kaien. »

* * *

Le pavillon de la Lune était silencieux. Seuls quelques vampires étaient encore debout, attendant le retour de leur prince.

Kaname rentra dans le pavillon. Il sonda la petite assemblée devant lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur un certain vampire aux cheveux orange.

« Kain, suis moi. » Ordonna t-il, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Le jeune homme frémit et obéit, lançant au passage un regard rassurant à son cousin. Il suivit le sang pur et entra dans la chambre, sans un mot.

« Tu as l'air d'être proche de Nessa Miriel. » Commença le brun.

Kain acquiesça, ne sachant que dire de plus.

« Elle ne veut rien dire. Alors j'ai une mission à te confier. Tu veux bien ? » Fit le sang pur, en posant son regard sur son vis-à-vis.

« Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, mon prince. »

* * *

Nessa n'était pas fière d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais à ce moment précis, elle l'était encore moins.

La jeune soupira. Elle venait de... fuguer, c'était le mot.

Kaien ne cessait de la chouchouter comme si elle était en porcelaine. C'était gentil, très gentil même, mais c'était devenu agaçant, très agaçant.

Alors la violette était sortie en cachette de sa chambre. Et à présent, ses pas la menaient tout naturellement vers un certain arbre.

Vert et vivant. Majestueux et centenaire. Nessa eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle le vit. Puis doucement, elle s'avança et toucha délicatement son tronc. La violette s'allongea sur le sol, et laissa son corps se reposer.

« Je suis désolé, grand frère. J'espère que tu me comprends. »

* * *

Kain cherchait. Il cherchait inlassablement une jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui avait une certaine tendance à attirer les problèmes et les personnes les plus sadiques de la région.

Le vampire soupira et se cacha derrière un arbre, pour éviter une horde de jeunes filles. Il se remit en route, et capta enfin une odeur si particulière et si unique.

Le jeune homme vit alors cette silhouette reconnaissable entre milles, des bandages partout sur le corps. Nessa semblait dormir à l'ombre de l'arbre.

Kain s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit à hauteur du visage de la jeune femme. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux violets, regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Fit une voix douce.

Le vampire aux cheveux orange sursauta. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, et n'avait pas vu que l'elfe avait ouvert les yeux.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je survivrais. »

Kain hocha la tête et réfléchit.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe, Nessa ? »

« Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? » Grogna la violette, en s'asseyant.

Le silence qui suivit fût éloquent.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. »

« Et pourquoi ? » S'entêta le vampire.

« Parce que. » Rétorqua Nessa, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. » Soupira Kain.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard moqueur, mais le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait une mission et il se devait de la remplir coûte que coûte.

Brutalement, il se jeta sur la violette et la plaqua au sol lui immobilisant les bras. Il empêcha la jeune femme de se libérer.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais... » La question de Nessa s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit la langue chaude du vampire caresser la peau de son cou. Doucement. Sensuellement. Dangereusement.

« Kain ! Non ! » Se débattit l'elfe, mais le poison dans ses veines l'affaiblissait de trop. Elle n'était pas de taille face au vampire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange se redressa et posa son regard rouge dans les yeux argentés.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Nessa. Pardonne-moi. » Fit-il d'une voix triste, et les crocs saillants.

Puis le vampire se pencha à nouveau sur le coup de la jeune femme. Son souffle chaud la fit frémir.

Puis Nessa sentit la douleur de la morsure, et elle gémit de douleur. Des larmes passèrent la barrière de ses yeux, tandis qu'une faible protestation s'échappait de sa bouche.

* * *

« Comme tu le sais, le sang contient les souvenirs. Voici ta mission Kain, bois le sang de Nessa Miriel pour en savoir le plus possible sur la situation. »

* * *

TADAAAMM ! Après une longue attente, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^

N'oubliez pas que toute review est fortement appréciée !

Petit dico:

_Diheno nin:_ Pardonnez-moi.

_ Namarie: _Adieu.

Enjoy,

Votre humble écriteuze, mooonknight.


	12. La fontaine de sang

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Je pense que c'est parti pour un Kain/Nessa.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**

Alliana2312 : Moui je sais ^^ à croire que tu déteins sur moi XD Je trouve que Kaname ne peut être que manipulateur ! Et puis Kain est curieux lui aussi ! J Je crois en effet que si Nessa existait réellement elle me bouderait tout le temps ^^ Yup je connais two steps from hell à vrai dire j'écoute des compilations d'epic music ^^ Merci pour ton soutien !

Captainship : Where are you ?!

Hecate600: It has been a long time since I haven't seen you !

S'il vous plaît ! Dites moi si cela continue de vous plaire, j'ai l'impression de perdre des lecteurs même si je sais que je mets plus de temps à publier.

Alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, commentez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La fontaine de sang**_

_Il me semble parfois que mon sang coule à flots,_

_Ainsi qu'une fontaine aux rythmiques sanglots._

_Je l'entends bien qui coule avec un long murmure,_

_Mais je me hâte en vain pour trouver la blessure _

_A travers la cité, comme dans un champ clos,_

_Il s'en va, transformant les pavés en îlots,_

_Désaltérant la soif de chaque créature, _

_Et partout colorant en rouge la nature._

_J'ai demandé souvent à des vins capiteux_

_D'endormir pour un jour la terreur qui me mine _

_Le vin rend l'œil plus clair et l'oreille plus fine !_

_J'ai cherché dans l'amour un sommeil oublieux _

_Mais l'amour n'est pour moi qu'un matelas d'aiguilles_

_Fait pour donner à boire à ces cruelles filles ! _

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

**Kain venait de planter ses crocs dans la peau si douce du cou de la jeune femme. Il sentait sous lui l'elfe se débattre, en vain, pour échapper à son étreinte.**

**Le sang si appétissant, si envoûtant emplit sa bouche. Il avala une gorgée du précieux liquide, et une partie des souvenirs de Nessa Miriel.**

* * *

**Nessa 5 ans**

« Grand frère ! » S'exclama la petite fille en s'élançant vers la silhouette élancée de son aîné.

Le jeune garçon, d'environ douze ans, se retourna et sourit à sa petite sœur. Un sourire rempli d'amour. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Je suis de retour. » Fit-il.

« Tu étais où ? » Demanda Nessa d'une voix curieuse.

« Curieuse ! Rétorqua son frère en pinçant le nez de la petite. J'étais parti m'entraîner à la magie. »

« Tu es fort ? »

« Le plus fort. » Rigola Feanturi.

La petite fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de son grand frère. Elle courut vers la deuxième silhouette qui accompagnait son aîné.

Une femme aux longs cheveux violets et au regard doux attrapa la petite Nessa en vol.

« Maman ! »

« Tu m'as manqué, _arien_. » Souffla la femme, en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

« Toi aussi, maman. »

La femme sourit et déposa sa progéniture au sol. La petite fille attrapa la main de sa mère et celle de son frère. Les trois elfes se dirigèrent vers une petite maison en bois.

Feanturi prit sa petite sœur sur ses genoux, une fois qu'il fût assis.

« Maître Manithil va passer dans la ville demain. » Fit la voix douce de la mère.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda la petite fille.

Le jeune garçon attira l'attention de sa sœur.

« Il veut se trouver un apprenti. »

« Tu vas y aller ? » Demanda la mère à son fils, en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Non. Etre gardien ça ne m'intéresse pas. Le monde extérieur me fait peur. » Soupira l'elfe.

La petite fille sur ses genoux rigola.

« Et ben moi plus tard, je serais gardienne. Comme ça, je pourrais explorer le monde. » S'exclama t-elle.

Sa mère et son frère rigolèrent à leur tour.

« Tu seras la plus formidable des gardiennes. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO**

**Nessa 7 ans**

La petite fille aux cheveux violets avait bien grandi. Mais la joie de vivre de ses yeux avaient disparu. Entièrement habillée de noir, des larmes menaçant à tout instant de passer la barrière de ses yeux, la petite fille se trouvait devant une pierre au pied d'un arbre.

Elle déposa le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait à la main.

« Tu me manques, maman. » Murmura t-elle d'une voix triste.

Une première larme coula, suivie par une deuxième. La petite elfe tomba à genoux et elle pleura.

« Nessa ! » Cria une voix masculine.

« Grand frère ! » Pleurnicha la petite.

Feanturi arriva en courant et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et la berça.

« Elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. » Chuchota t-il.

« Je sais mais elle me manque. » Fit Nessa d'une voix brisée.

« Moi aussi, Nessa. Mais tu te rappelles ce qu'elle nous disait tout le temps. »

La petite hocha la tête et se blottit contre le torse si rassurant de son aîné.

« Quoi qu'il arrive sourit car tu es ma lueur d'espoir. » Prononça une voix grave et triste.

Feanturi se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le regarda approcher. Une silhouette musclée, des yeux argentés.

« Père. » Salua le jeune homme.

L'homme prit Nessa des bras de son fils. Il sécha les dernières larmes de sa fille et lui sourit.

« Alors Nessa sil te plaît, je veux revoir ton beau sourire. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**Nessa 10 ans**

Une version plus grande de la petite fille se trouvait dans une forêt. Les yeux bandés, un arc à la main, la jeune elfe se concentrait.

D'un coup, elle tendit la corde et laissa la flèche partir.

Elle retira son bandeau, révélant des yeux argentés. La jeune fille se rapprocha de la cible. Sa flèche s'était plantée pile au milieu du cercle rouge. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

« Nessa ! » Cria quelqu'un.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Gorlim ? » Fit-elle, en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant l'elfe aux cheveux violets et reprit son souffle.

« Maitre Manithil est là. » Dit-il essouflé.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt. »

Nessa partit en courant.

« Mais… Attends-moi ! » S'exclama Gorlim, en suivant son amie.

Les deux elfes arrivèrent dans le centre de la cité. Une fontaine laissait s'écouler, dans un doux chant, une eau qui prenait des reflets bleus et violets.

Un homme était assis sur le bord de la fontaine. Ses yeux étaient fermés. De légères rides se trouvaient à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes se plantèrent devant lui, Gorlim reprenant son souffle et Nessa s'inclinant.

« Vous êtes arrivés trop tard, mes enfants. » Dit l'homme d'une voix tranquille.

Gorlim grogna de mécontentement.

« Et alors ? » Fit-il.

L'homme ouvrit des yeux remplis de sagesse et de savoir et les posa sur les deux elfes.

« La ponctualité est une vertu. »

« Tout comme la patience. » Dit d'une voix douce, Nessa.

L'attention du maitre se porta sur elle. Il croisa son regard rempli de volonté et de courage.

« Exact. »

Et sur ces mots, le maitre ferma les yeux, se fermant au monde extérieur.

« Mais… qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » Gronda Gorlim.

« Il teste notre patience. » Murmura l'elfe aux cheveux violets.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol.

« Bah sans moi. » Fit le jeune garçon en s'éloignant.

Nessa ferma les yeux, et elle laissa la quiétude des lieux l'envahir.

Une heure passa, puis deux, puis trois. A la quatrième heure, l'elfe le plus âgé ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

Il vit les deux yeux argentés s'ouvrir et le fixer.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Nessa Miriel. »

« Que dirais-tu de devenir gardienne ? »

* * *

**Kain sentait que sous lui, l'elfe avait arrêté de se débattre. Il entendit son murmure suppliant.**

**« Je t'en supplie, ne regarde pas plus loin. »**

**Le vampire ferma les yeux, il se sentait coupable. **

**Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de sang.**

* * *

**Nessa 15 ans**

« Concentre-toi, Nessa. » Ordonna une voix masculine.

« J'essaie, maître. » Répondit une adolescente aux cheveux violets.

L'homme et la jeune fille se trouvaient sur une petite colline. Les deux étaient assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre.

L'adolescente soupira. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et observa sa jeune élève.

« Tu penses encore à cette histoire ? » Demanda t-il.

Les yeux argentés apparurent.

« La mort de ta mère a profondément choqué ton père. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. » S'énerva la jeune fille en se levant.

« Les elfes ont de nombreux défauts. »

« Je sais. »

« Et notamment celui de partir au quart de tour. »

« Je sais. »

L'homme se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Alors peux-tu reprocher à ton père de chercher qui a tué ta mère ? »

Nessa serra les dents et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son maître.

« Non… Mais parfois il vaut mieux ignorer que savoir. » Soupira t-elle.

« Tu es sage. » Souria le gardien.

« J'ai eu un maître d'exception. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO**

**Nessa 17 ans**

Une silhouette fine et élancée courait à travers les bois. D'un bond, elle s'accrocha à la branche d'un arbre et sauta par-dessus un ravin. Une falaise apparût. La silhouette se rapprocha.

Un immense portail se trouvait engoncé dans la roche. Sans marquer une hésitation, la forme se précipita à l'intérieur.

Il faisait sombre, et pourtant la silhouette marchait sans marquer d'arrêt. Elle arriva dans une immense salle. Des étagères remplies de livres s'y trouvaient.

Deux hommes se trouvaient au milieu de la salle, en position de combat. L'un une épée à la main, l'autre serrant contre lui un rouleau.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter, _Nomin_. » Rit celui au rouleau.

« Père ! » S'exclama la silhouette en s'élançant.

L'homme à l'épée intercepta la silhouette.

« Nessa, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. » Gronda maître Manithil.

La violette n'écouta pas son mentor. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Celui-ci posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Un sourire fou apparût sur ses lèvres.

« Ainsi ma fille daigne se montrer. »

Celle-ci serra les dents toujours retenue par son mentor.

« Vous ne m'arrêterez pas. »

Le père de Nessa se dirigea vers la sortie. Nessa sentit que son maître la relâchait. D'un mouvement brusque, elle finit de se dégager de son étreinte, et se précipita vers son géniteur.

« Père ! Tu ne peux pas ! Ce rouleau contient… »

« Je sais. Tu es idiote ! » La coupa t-il.

Et d'un coup, il fût devant sa fille.

« Mais si tu le désires, tu peux venir avec moi. » Proposa t-il, un sourire fou sur les lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? » Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

« Je vais anéantir les vampires ! » Hurla l'homme avant d'éclater de rire.

Nessa se figea et regarda cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

« Tu ne peux pas… Le serment… » Dit-elle tremblante.

Les yeux argentés à présent voilés de folie se posèrent sur la jeune femme.

« Ce serment n'a plus aucune valeur. Plus depuis qu'il me l'a enlevé. »

Il attrapa le bras de sa fille, et le lui tordit. Le hurlement de douleur envahit la salle. Le fou lâcha sa victime qui tomba au sol.

« Je te laisse le choix, Nessa. Es-tu gardienne ou bien es-tu ma fille ? »

Puis dans un éclat de lumière, le père de l'apprenti gardienne disparut.

La jeune femme sentit des bras l'entourer. Elle laissa alors sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son mentor. Et elle pleura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nessa 18 ans**

La forêt était paisible. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le sommeil de la nature. Dans une clairière, doucement éclairée par le soleil, se trouvait deux personnes. L'un possèdait de magnifiques cheveux argentés, l'autre de longs cheveux violets.

Nessa et Nomin étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre. Les yeux fermés, ils méditaient profitant du calme des lieux.

« Nessa, il faut que tu fasses le vide dans ton esprit. » Soupira l'homme.

« J'essaye. »

Maître Manithil ouvrit les yeux et observa son élève.

« J'ai lu dans les étoiles que ton destin était taché par le sang et le malheur. »

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit. »

« Je sais. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Le rouleau que ton père a volé contient des techniques interdites il y a des milliers d'années. »

« … »

« Je suis trop vieux et trop faible pour pouvoir arrêter sa folie. C'est à toi que va revenir cette charge. »

« Je sais. » Rétorqua d'une voix blanche la violette.

« J'aimerais que tu n'oublie jamais quel est ton rôle. » Annonça le vieil homme.

« Empêcher les elfes de tuer des humains ou des vampires… » Commença Nessa, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Car nous n'avons pas le droit de faire justice nous-mêmes et que la forêt nous suffit. » Finit le maître.

Il se leva ensuite avec quelques difficultés, le poids des années se faisant ressentir sur ses épaules.

Nessa ouvrit les yeux et se leva à son tour.

« C'est donc aujourd'hui ? » Demanda t-elle.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

« Il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je sais, et tu es à présent bien plus forte que moi. Je ne serais qu'un fardeau. »

La jeune femme sourit à son mentor, un sourire remplit de tristesse.

« Je viendrais vous voir. » Dit-elle.

« Tu as intérêt, oui ! » S'exclama Nomin.

Il prit dans ses bras celle qui avait été comme sa fille.

« J'ai toujours voulu vous demander, vous avez quel âge ? »

« J'ai 1856 ans, jeune fille. » Répondit très fier le vieil homme.

Nessa s'écarta de lui, et lui sourit. Nomin passa une main sur sa joue.

« Nessa Miriel, tu vas devoir passer de nombreuses épreuves, mais ne reste pas seule, c'est compris ? »

« Oui. » Fit d'une voix douce et mélancolique la violette.

* * *

**Kain sentait que le corps sous lui devenait plus faible dû à la perte de sang. Il écarta un instant sa bouche du cou de l'elfe. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Nessa. Les yeux fermés, son visage était pâle.**

**Le sang si tentant titilla l'odorat et l'instinct du vampire. Celui-ci lécha l'endroit où il avait déjà mordu, puis une fois le cou de la jeune femme propre, il replanta ses crocs dans cette zone si sensible. **

**Kain avala une gorgée de sang, sentant qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans le cauchemar de la jeune femme, coincée sous lui.**

* * *

**Nessa 20 ans**

L'elfe aux cheveux violets évita souplement une branche basse, et repartit dans sa course folle. Elle porta une main à son flanc ensanglanté. Une grimace de douleur traversa son beau visage.

Une flèche siffla et se planta dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Nessa se rattrapa de justesse et atterrit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Un frisson d'effroi la parcourut devant la vision et la réalité qui s'imposait à elle.

Tout son peuple, tous ses amis, tous ses proches l'entouraient, l'arme au poing. Un tatouage noir sur le front et les yeux vides de toute émotion, ils l'observaient.

Un rire fou s'éleva. Une silhouette entièrement vêtu de noir s'approcha. Des yeux injectés de sang et privés de raison se posèrent sur la gardienne.

« Nessa, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper. » Fit-il, moqueur.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et serra les dents.

« Alors que dis tu de cette technique, merveilleuse non ? » Continua l'homme en levant les bras au ciel.

« Tu es complètement fou, père. » Cracha la violette.

L'homme tiqua. Son expression changea, ses yeux se remplirent de haine. Il s'approcha de la silhouette ensanglanté de sa fille.

« Je ne suis pas fou ! Hurla t-il. Ils m'ont tout pris, alors je vais tout leur prendre ! »

« Mère n'aurait jamais voulu cela. » Dit d'une voix ferme Nessa.

L'homme attrapa le cou de sa fille et il se mit à l'étrangler.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » Cracha t-il.

Il balança la jeune femme dans les airs. Le corps de Nessa heurta violemment un tronc d'arbre. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Mais tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Tu ne pourras jamais. Je vais anéantir les vampires et les humains. Ainsi les elfes seront libres. » Enonça le père de la gardienne.

« Et pour cela tu as besoin de manipuler ton propre peuple ! » Feula Nessa.

« Certains ne voulaient pas m'écouter. Maintenant, ils sont tous mes marionnettes et je peux leur faire faire ce que je veux. N'est ce pas fantastique ? » Ricana l'homme.

« C'est … dégoûtant. »

Le père de Nessa éclata de rire.

« Tu vas changer d'avis je te l'assure. »

« Jamais ! » Hurla la violette.

« Immobilisez-la. »

Deux elfes aux cheveux blonds s'approchèrent de la jeune femme, ils attrapèrent ses bras et la forcèrent à se lever. Sans un mot, ils trainèrent la gardienne jusqu'à son père.

« Il serait temps que tu apprennes la politesse. » Ordonna l'homme, un sourire méchant sur le visage.

Un premier coup partit et atteint le flanc déjà blessé de Nessa. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Veux-tu connaître le nom de celui qui a tué ta mère ? »

« … »

Le père se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille. Il attrapa sa nuque et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la violette.

Un nom. Un seul fût murmuré. Des frissons d'effroi traversèrent le corps de la jeune femme. Elle serra les dents.

L'homme s'écarta. Un sourire haineux apparut sur son visage.

« Ce vampire à oser tuer celle qui était ma vie, son châtiment sera de voir toute son espèce se faire massacrer. »

« Et les humains ? »

« Les humains… Ricana l'homme. Ils sont faibles, mais ils sont surtout la nourriture de ces suceurs de sang. Ils disparaitront aussi. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Alors que fais-tu ? Vas-tu te joindre à moi ma chère fille ? » Demanda t-il, en observant Nessa.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres ensanglantées de la violette. Ses yeux argentés s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de défi, alors qu'elle posait son regard sur son géniteur.

« Plutôt mourir ! » Feula t-elle.

Une main se leva et s'abattit, sans pitié sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Petite insolente ! Je suis ton père, tu dois m'obéir ! »

« Tu as perdu ce statut il y a bien longtemps, _Gundor_. »

Un reniflement de dédain s'échappa de la bouche du père. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la violette. Doucement, il planta ses ongles dans la peau si douce. Le sang se mit à couler.

« J'ai mieux. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu peux encore me servir. » Dit-il, d'une voix froide et tranchante

Nessa tressaillit.

« Que dirais-tu d'un peu de torture pour t'apprendre la politesse ? »

Puis un rire complètement fou envahit la forêt, alors qu'un nouveau frisson de terreur traversait le corps de la jeune femme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O**

**Nessa 20 ans**

Une petite cabane se trouvait dans une forêt. En mauvaise état, elle était pourtant occupée. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets était allongée à même le sol. Le front en sueur, elle tremblait et s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Un homme aux longs cheveux châtains clairs entra dans la cabane, un tissu mouillé à la main. Il le déposa délicatement sur le front en fièvre de la jeune femme. Le contact du tissu contre sa peau la réveilla.

Les yeux argentés se posèrent sur l'homme. La malade eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il voulut replacer correctement le tissu mouillé.

« Du calme. Ce n'est que moi. »Soupira Kaien Kurosu.

« Pourquoi vous restez ? » Demanda d'une voix faible Nessa.

« Votre sang les attire, et puis je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un en difficulté seul ! » S'exclama le hunter.

« Vous êtes un hunter ? »

Kaien se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est-à-dire que… »

« J'ai entendu parler de vous. Le coupa t-elle. On vous surnomme le vampire sans crocs. Mais il paraît aussi que vous avez arrêté la chasse. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

« Oui, mais malheureusement il y a une recrudescence du nombre de level E. »

Un silence apaisant s'installa.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait. » Soupira la violette.

Cette fois, ce fût un immense sourire qui apparut sur le visage du hunter.

« Serait-il possible de visiter un jour l'une de vos cités ? » Demanda surexcité l'homme.

Nessa éclata de rire, mais s'arrêta bien vite en se tenant les côtes.

« Un jour je vous ferais visiter, c'est promis. »

« Merci ! »

« _Glassen_. »

Une expression sérieuse assombrit soudain le visage de l'homme.

« Puis-je vous demander qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Vous pouvez demander, mais vous n'aurez pas de réponse. »

Les yeux de Kaien se remplirent de larmes.

« Allez ! » Insista t-il.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de l'elfe.

« J'ai été… renié de chez moi. »

Un nouveau silence emplit la petite cabane.

« Que diriez-vous de voyager un peu avec moi le temps que vous vous rétablissiez ? » Demanda le hunter.

« _Ben iest gîn_. » Approuva l'air de rien Nessa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**Nessa 22 ans**

Cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans que Nessa et Kaien sillonnaient les routes ensemble. L'elfe appréciait la compagnie de cet homme exubérant et sérieux à la fois. Tout deux avait fait le tour du monde au moins une fois.

Ce jour-là, Nessa était assise dans un canapé et elle regardait silencieusement la lune. Kaien entra précipitamment dans la pièce où se trouvait l'elfe. La violette posa son regard argenté sur le hunter.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda t-elle, en se levant.

« C'est Yagari, il… » Commença d'une voix sérieuse Kaien.

« Où est-il ? »

Le directeur fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Tous les deux se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Adossé contre un arbre et entouré par deux autres hunters, Toga Yagari respirait avec difficulté. Son visage était livide.

« Yagari que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda la violette en s'accroupissant au côté du blessé.

« Rien… » Souffla avec difficulté l'homme.

Il gémit de douleur lorsque la main de Nessa lui serra le bras. Sans attendre de réaction du hunter, elle lui releva la manche et découvrit une longue estafilade. Les contours de la blessure étaient violets.

« Rien. Tu t'es fait empoisonner, Yagari. »

Celui-ci allait répliquer lorsqu'il fût pris par une quinte de toux. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se mit à respirer avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

D'un mouvement rapide et sûr, l'elfe le força à s'allonger. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Un halo de lumière verte apparut autour des mains de la jeune femme. Lentement, un liquide violet sombre sembla sortir du corps du hunter pour imprégner celui de la violette.

Le phénomène dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles Yagari s'évanouit. Nessa retira enfin ses mains. La respiration saccadée et le visage blanc, elle se releva.

« Il est hors de danger. » Annonça t-elle.

La jeune femme se détourna du petit groupe et s'éloigna des hunters.

« Où est ce que tu vas, Nessa ? » Demanda Kaien , inquiet.

« Je vais faire ce qui doit être fait. »

* * *

**Kain retira ses crocs du cou de l'elfe. Il lécha le sang qui restait. Puis, délicatement, il essuya une larme de la joue de la jeune femme.**

**Un long soupir lui échappa. **

**Il n'avait pas tout compris. Mais ce qu'il savait suffisait à lui donner la chair de poule.**

**Le vampire se releva doucement. Il prit le corps de la violette dans ses bras, tout en essayant de contrôler son instinct qui lui disait de continuer de boire ce sang si délicieux.**

**Kain se dirigea vers le pavillon de la lune.**

* * *

Youhouuuuuuu ! ^^ Le plus long chapitre !

14 pages et plus de 3800 mots !

Il était impossible de le couper, et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre 12.

Dites-moi s'il est aussi bien que je le pense !

_Arien _: Lumière du soleil.

_Nomin_ : Sage/Sagesse.

_Glassen_ : Mon plaisir.

_Ben iest gîn_ : Comme vous voudrez.

_Gundor _: le fer de la mort.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	13. L'ennemi

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Kain/OC.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**

Alliana2312 : Désolée pour le retard Allia-chan, je suis impardonnable. Mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche oui le père de Nessa est taré mais il en fallait un XD Bien donc voici la suite, beaucoup plus courte mais c'est un chapitre de transition (et je hais ce genre de chapitre -.-) Bref, bonne lecture !

Voici la suite ! Malheureusement plus courte, voir beaucoup plus courte u.u' Mais il y a une raison à cela et vous le saurez à la fin. Je ne suis pas super contente de ce chapitre mais bon ... Qui vivra verra ^^

Désolée pour ce retard !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**L'ennemi**_

_Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,_

_Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils _

_Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,_

_Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils._

_Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,_

_Et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux_

_Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,_

_Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux._

_Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve_

_Trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève_

_Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?_

_O douleur !ô douleur ! Le Temps mange la vie,_

_Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le cœur_

_Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie !_

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

Kain marchait le plus rapidement possible vers le pavillon de la Lune en faisant attention à son précieux fardeau. Dans les bras du vampire, le cou maculé de sang, se trouvait Nessa, évanouie.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte du dortoir des vampires et entra. Des exclamations de stupeur fusèrent à son entrée.

« Mais... Kain qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ? » Demanda Aido, en se rapprochant de son cousin les yeux rougissants.

Kain observa ses camarades qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir détacher leur regard du cou de l'elfe.

« C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de boire le sang de Nessa Miriel. » Fit une voix douce et autoritaire.

Les élèves de la Night Class s'inclinèrent devant le sang pur. Kaname posa son regard sur Kain.

« Emmène-la dans sa chambre et revient ici. » Ordonna t-il.

Le vampire aux cheveux orange acquiesça et monta les marches de l'escalier. Il atteint la chambre de la violette et la déposa délicatement sur son lit.

Kain se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur le cou ensanglanté de la jeune femme.

Pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité, il partit chercher un gant dans la salle de bains qu'il humidifia. Il rejoint ensuite la silhouette allongée et s'assit au bord du lit.

Le vampire dégagea les cheveux violets du cou et passa délicatement son gant sur la blessure, faisant disparaître le sang. Sa main s'attarda sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop. » Murmura le vampire, avant de se lever pour remettre le gant à sa place.

Juste avant de sortir, Kain se baissa et déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front de Nessa.

* * *

Le vampire aux cheveux orange descendit les escaliers, sentant sur lui le regard de ses camarades.

Comme à son habitude, il s'adossa contre le mur et attendit que Kaname Kuran prenne la parole.

« Sachez que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Kain de boire le sang de Nessa Miriel. » Commença le sang pur.

Les élèves de la Night Class acquiescèrent.

« J'espère que par ce moyen, nous allons pouvoir en savoir un peu plus sur la situation actuelle. »

« Mais... Kaname c'est tout bonnement... Déloyal. » S'insurgea Takuma.

« Takuma, nous avons tous été mis en danger, je considère à partir de ce moment que tous les moyens sont bons pour se tenir informé. » Répliqua froidement le prince.

Le vice président frémit mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Kain, je t'écoute. »

Le noble se passa une main dans les cheveux et se racla la gorge.

« De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Nessa a vécu une enfance heureuse jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne décède. A partir de ce moment-là, elle a commencé son entraînement en tant que gardienne et s'est beaucoup éloigné de sa famille.

Plus tard, elle a croisé son père qui est devenu comme... Fou. »

« Fou ? » S'interrogea Aido.

Kain acquiesça.

« Il a attaqué Nessa et son mentor pour voler un rouleau de techniques, si cela existe. » Fit, hésitant, le vampire.

« Cela existe. » Confirma le sang pur, le visage sans expression. « Continue. »

« Le mentor de Nessa a pris sa retraite et elle s'est retrouvée seule a affronter son peuple. Ils ont, apparemment, tous cet espèce de tatouage noir sur le front. Ce serait une technique de manipulation du père de Nessa sur ces semblables. »

Les élèves de la Night Class se regardèrent, concernés par le récit.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, le père de Nessa manipule son peuple pour nous attaquer et Nessa n'a d'autre choix que de nous protéger car c'est son rôle en tant que gardienne. » Résuma Aido.

On est un génie ou on ne l'est pas.

Kain hocha la tête. Un lourd silence envahit la salle. Les vampires regardaient leur prince qui semblait plongé dans de sombres pensées.

« Je suppose que l'élément déclencheur de le folie de son père doit être la mort de sa mère. » Fit Takuma, les yeux verts attristés.

« Et pour qu'il nous voue une telle haine, je suppose que c'est un vampire qui est lié à la mort de cette femme. » Finit Kaname.

« Tu supposes bien, Kuran. » Répondit une voix féminine.

Les vampires levèrent la tête vers le haut de l'escalier pour y découvrir une Nessa blanche et faible s'appuyant contre le mur pour se maintenir debout.

Kain se précipita à la rencontre de la jeune femme pur lui apporter son soutien. La violette s'appuya contre l'épaule du vampire.

« Tu aurais dû rester coucher. » Protesta Kain.

Un simple ronchonnement lui répondit.

Nessa porta son regard sur le sang pur.

« C'est belle et bien, un vampire qui a tué ma mère. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir brisé le serment alors ? » Demanda Kaname suspicieux.

« Nous aurions pu, en effet, le faire. Mais nous n'avons appris que tardivement l'identité de l'assassin. Et mon peuple ne pouvait se permettre de partir en guerre contre le vôtre. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Shiki, avec un ton intéressé.

« Notre peuple était sur le déclin. A un moment ou à un autre, nous allions disparaître et personne ne voulait d'une nouvelle guerre alors que l'on savait que tout était fini. On a donc considéré la mort de ma mère comme acceptable au vu des circonstances. »

Kain serra le poing, tandis que les autres baissaient la tête, commençant seulement à entrevoir le cauchemar de l'elfe.

« Qui a assassiné ta mère ? » Demanda Kaname, tutoyant pour la première fois la violette.

Nessa se raidit. Le simple fait de prononcer le nom de cet homme suffisant à la faire bouillir de haine et de dégoût.

« Rido Kuran. »

* * *

La salle était silencieuse. Après avoir donné l'identité du vampire qui était la cause de tous ces malheurs, Nessa s'était écroulée dans les bras de Kain, qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre.

Kaname était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau, essayant de comprendre les raisons du geste de son oncle.

Plus aucun vampire ne parlait. La réalité venait de leur éclater en pleine figure. Une réalité faite de trahison et de douleur où même le mot famille n'avait plus aucune signification.

« Pourquoi elle ne nous l'a pas dit ? » Se demanda Ruka, rompant le silence.

« Parce qu'elle considère qu'elle doit être la seule à porter ce fardeau. » Fit Kain.

Ruka lança un regard inquiet au vampire aux cheveux orange.

« Et n'oubliez pas que les elfes n'aiment pas que l'on parle d'eux, ni que quiconque interfère dans leurs affaires. » Renchérit Takuma.

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce.

Décadence. C'était le mot qui venait à l'esprit des vampires en pensant aux elfes.

Il s avaient été capables d'affronter les vampires, et à présent ils n'étaient plus que des marionnettes manipulé par un fou.

« En fait, son père veut se venger. » Dit Aido.

« Mais Rido Kuran étant mort, il s'en prend à Kaname. » Continua Takuma.

Le silence revint.

« Au final, on n'avait rien compris. »

* * *

**PDV Nessa.**

Je ne savais pas très bien comment j'étais arrivée dans ma chambre. Tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était que les vampires étaient maintenant au courant. Ils savaient qui était la cause de tous mes tourments.

Je soupirais. Au final, je n'avais pu les protéger de la vérité. Et j'avais dérogé à la principale règle du gardien : ce qui est elfique reste elfique, problèmes y compris.

Je passais une main sur mon cou là où les crocs s'étaient enfoncés dans ma gorge.

Kain. Je ne lui en voulais pas. A quoi bon il avait juste voulu savoir.

Je fermais les yeux, sentant chaque cellule de mon corps réclamant un peu de repos.

Bientôt le combat allait reprendre. Un combat où mon ennemi serait mon propre père et dont l'issue était la mort.

Je ne me faisais plus d'illusions. Plus depuis bien longtemps.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un rai de lumière. J'ouvris les yeux et reconnut la haute silhouette de Kain qui hésitait à rentrer.

« Entre. »

Il sursauta en attendant ma voix, mais obéit. Il vint s'asseoir au bord de mon lit et je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, tout en m'asseyant.

Culpabilité et tristesse. Voilà ce que je pouvais y lire.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » Fis-je en déposant une main sur sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. » Terminai-je.

Je sentis alors ses deux bras m'entourer. Il m'attira contre son torse chaud et plongea son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

Je ne dis rien et je me blottis contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi. Je sentis qu'il bougeait et il m'attrapa le menton.

Il plongea ses yeux orange dans les miens. Echange de regards, échange de sentiments.

Le vampire se pencha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux. Un frémissement m'envahit tandis que je sentais le souffle chaud de Kain contre ma peau.

Le baiser s'approfondit. Un gémissement m'échappa tandis que je passais mes mains derrière la nuque du vampire. Les lèvres de Kain s'écartèrent de miennes.

Nos souffles se mélangeaient, erratiques et désordonnés. Je sentis alors la bouche de Kain dans mon cou. Sa langue chaude parcourant chaque parcelle de peau.

Et dans mon cœur vide de toutes émotions depuis des années, une petite étincelle se réveilla tandis qu'un désir intense envahissait mon corps.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^

La raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est plus court, c'est parce qu'au début je pensais faire un lemon (ou un lime) plus...disons détaillé. Mais au final, je crois que je ne suis pas douée pour en écrire alors tant pis

En espérant que cela vous ait plus et n'oubliez pas R&R ! Enjoy !

Votre écriteuze toujours en retard,

mooonknight.


	14. Brumes et pluies

**Vampire Knight**

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède pas vampire knight, tout est à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Par contre, Nessa m'appartient.

**_Rating :_** M.

**_Pairing :_** Kain/OC.

**_Synopsis :_** Si l'on vous donnez le choix entre fuir ou combattre, entre perdre votre âme ou votre famille, que choisiriez-vous ? Vous avez de la chance, vous avez le choix. Elle, elle s'est pliée à son destin, aussi sanglant et douloureux soit-il.

**_Note : _**

Hey everyone je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XD

Bon j'ai galéré pour poster ce chapitre désolée

_**Remerciements:**_

Captainship: merci pour tes reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai plein de projets de prévu mais je finis celle-ci avant de commencer une autre fiction ^^ Encore merci et bon courage à toi aussi ^^

Alliana2312: Tu seras la marraine ne t'inquiètes pas ^^ Je peux même faire apparaître l'un de tes persos si tu veux ? ^^ oui moi aussi je trouve leurs réactions assez... flasques XD mais je voulais montrer qu'ils étaient sans voix ;) S'ils vont déshypnotiser les elfes tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas R&R !

* * *

**Brumes**_** et pluies**_

_O fins d'automne, hivers, printemps trempés de boue,_

_Endormeuses saisons ! je vous aime et vous loue_

_D'envelopper ainsi mon cœur et mon cerveau_

_D'un linceul vaporeux et d'un vague tombeau._

_Dans cette grande plaine où l'autan froid se joue,_

_Où par les longues nuits la girouette s'enroue,_

_Mon âme mieux qu'au temps du tiède renouveau_

_Ouvrira largement ses ailes de corbeau._

_Rien n'est plus doux au cœur plein de choses funèbres,_

_Et sur qui dès longtemps descendent les frimas,_

_O blafardes saisons, reines de nos climats,_

_Que l'aspect permanent de vos pâles ténèbres,_

_-Si ce n'est, par un soir sans lune, deux à deux,_

_D'endormir la douleur sur un lit hasardeux._

_**Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, 1861.**_

* * *

Une chambre était éclairée par les rayons de soleil naissants. Un rai de lumière plus téméraire et insouciant que les autres se permit d'explorer un peu mieux cette chambre. Il éclaira de sa douce lumière jaune, une moquette rouge. Puis continuant son exploration des plus aventureuses, il rencontra un lit en bois.

Faisant un terrible effort et perdant beaucoup de ses forces, il monta sur le matelas et laissa ce qu'il lui restait de luminosité éclairer les deux silhouettes entrelacées.

Nessa était endormie la tête contre le torse de Kain. Les deux êtres étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Les yeux argentés s'ouvrirent lentement. Nessa bailla et s'étonna d'avoir un coussin aussi confortable et chaud. Elle se souvint des évènements de la veille et rougit.

L'elfe leva la tête et vit le visage paisible et endormi de Kain. Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur le torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle laissa ses doigts remonter jusqu'à la mâchoire du vampire, admirant chaque muscle et grain de peau.

Enfin, les doigts fins de la violette s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure de feu de son amant. Nessa apprécia la texture fine et douce des cheveux de Kain, et elle ébouriffa, encore un peu plus si c'était possible, les cheveux du vampire.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa.

« Tu es belle quand tu souris. » Fit une voix grave et nonchalante.

Nessa sursauta. Elle n'avait pas senti le vampire se réveiller. Elle croisa le regard orangé de Kain.

Des yeux où l'elfe y lisait tranquillité et... amour.

Kain sourit à son tour et serra un peu plus l'elfe dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme. Il soupira de bien être. Il sentait le corps parfaitement proportionné de la violette contre lui, ses courbes épousant parfaitement le corps du vampire.

« Tu sais que ce que l'on vient de faire est contre-nature ? » Demanda Nessa, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le torse du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ? » Rétorqua Kain, en arquant un sourcil.

« Les elfes et les vampires sont les exacts opposés. »

« Et alors ? »

Nessa leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Kain.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela gêne. On en avait envie tous les deux. » Fit d'un ton sérieux le vampire.

Nessa se mordilla les lèvres. Elle ne regrettait pas loin de là. Elle avait passé un moment merveilleux, le vampire étant très très doué. Mais une partie de sa conscience rattachée à sa culture la fustigeait.

« Tu regrettes ? » Demanda Kain, en rapprochant encore plus son visage de celui de la violette.

« Hein ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. C'était merveilleux. » S'empressa de répondre l'elfe.

« Alors tout va bien. » Conclut le vampire, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Le baiser fût doux et rempli de tendresse. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Kain regarda l'elfe.

Nessa avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit et que ses yeux argentés croisèrent leurs homologues orange, le vampire y lut conviction et tristesse.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura la violette.

« Mais pourq... »

Le noble ne put finir sa question. Nessa avait porté sa main jusqu'au front du vampire et avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour l'endormir.

Sans un mot, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte chaleureuse du jeune homme. Elle se leva et partit s'habiller, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle revint près du lit, elle caressa les cheveux du vampire et remit correctement la couverture sur son corps musclé.

« J'ai pris ma décision, Kain. Il ne vous fera plus souffrir. »

Nessa se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du vampire. Puis elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Le dortoir de la lune était silencieux. L'elfe descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, vers une certaine porte. Puis elle se mit en route vers son destin.

* * *

Kaien faisait une ronde tranquillement. Il en faisait de plus en plus souvent, craignant pour la sécurité de ses élèves.

Il croisa au détour d'un arbre, une silhouette qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

« Nessa ! » Appela le directeur, de sa voix enfantine.

La violette se retourna et évita de justesse l'étreinte de l'ancien hunter. Celui-ci observa la jeune femme, et un sourire dévoila ses dents.

« Tu sens le vampire. » Constata t-il.

Un haussement de sourcil agrémenté d'un grognement lui répondit. Kaien sourit un peu plus, avant d'étudier la tenue de son amie et de voir le sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule.

« Tu n'es pas en état de voyager. » Fit-il, sérieux.

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« M'en fous tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. » Grommela Nessa.

« Et tu comptes aller où ? »

« Me soigner et... finir ce que j'ai commencé. »

Kaien attrapa les bras de la jeune femme.

« Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule. Tu n'es pas en état d'affronter ton père. » Dit sèchement le hunter.

« Qui t'as mis au courant ? » S'étonna la violette.

« Kaname. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu comptes tuer ton père n'est ce pas ? »

Nessa ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

« Kaname m'a dit qu'il était prêt à t'aider à libérer ton peuple. »

La violette se dégagea violemment, et se tourna vers le directeur. Les yeux de l'elfe étaient remplis de colère et d'amertume.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de libérer mon peuple ! Hurla t-elle. Tu crois que durant toutes ces années, je me suis tournée les pouces. J'ai cherché, Kaien. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de leur rendre leur âme. Ils sont déjà morts. »

La nouvelle figea Kaien. Et il se douta de la suite. Telle une épée de Damoclès, Nessa finit ses révélations.

« Si je veux les libérer, il faut que je tue mon père. Si je le tue, ils mourront tous. »

La voix faible et tremblante de l'elfe se tut. Un silence s'installa. Kaien ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

« Les vampires ne doivent pas venir, ni toi. Ca va être un massacre, Kaien, un terrible massacre et j'en suis la responsable. Alors laisse-moi partir. »

L'ancien hunter regarda, étourdi, son amie s'éloigner. Il l'appela. Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

« Tu vas revenir, hein ? » Demanda Kaien.

« Adieu, Kaien. »

Et sur ces mots, Nessa disparut dans une myriade de feuilles. Kaien resta interdit. Le dernier message de l'elfe était clair. Elle ne comptait pas revenir. Pas vivante en tout cas.

Nessa Miriel partait se sacrifier.

* * *

**30 minutes après le départ de Nessa.**

Kaien était nerveux. Très nerveux. Il tournait en rond dans son bureau, son épée sur le dos prêt à partir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce.

« Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de me rappeler de toute urgence. » Grommela Toga Yagari, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

« Nessa est partie affronter son père. Elle compte se sacrifier. »

Le visage de Yagari devint sérieux.

« Raison suffisante. » Dit le hunter.

« Sais-tu où elle est partie ? » Demanda Yagari.

« Elle m'a déjà montré où était localisée leur cité. »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le sang pur apparut.

« Que se passe t-il, directeur ? » Demanda de sa voix douce Kaname.

« Nessa est partie affronter son père. »

« En quoi cela nous concerne ? »

Kaien s'énerva pour la première fois contre le vampire. Une vie était en jeu. La vie de son amie.

« Kaname, arrête de jouer ! Elle vous a sauvé la vie deux fois ! Si elle n'était pas venue dans cette académie, tu serais probablement mort. »

Kaname accusa le coup, impassible.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Convoque les tiens en qui tu as le plus confiance. On se retrouve d'ici dix minutes devant le pavillon de la Lune. » Ordonna le directeur.

Kaname acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

« Tu m'impressionnes, Kaien. »

* * *

**30 minutes après le départ de Nessa, dortoir de la Lune.**

« J'ai pris ma décision, Kain. Il ne vous fera plus souffrir. »

Cette voix. Douce. Mélodieuse. Mélancolique. Elle arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Kain, en traversant l'épais brouillard qu'était la conscience du vampire.

Allongé sur le lit de Nessa, il luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Il se releva en se tenant la tête entre les mains, sentant une terrible migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

Quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta, surpris de voir un Kain torse nu sur le lit de l'elfe.

« Kain... Je ne savais pas que toi et Nessa... » Commença un Takuma rougissant franchement.

« J'aimerais que cela reste secret, pour l'instant. »

« Même Aido ? »

« Surtout Aido. »

« Bien comme tu voudras. Mais Kaname... »

Kain balaya de la main la phrase de Takuma.

« Elle va faire une bêtise, vice-président. » Dit-il inquiet.

Takuma redevint sérieux.

« Kaname nous a convoqué. Il veut qu'on le rejoigne devant le pavillon dans dix minutes. »

« Je serais là. »

Le vice président acquiesça, puis fit demi-tour, prêt à sortir de la chambre.

« Takuma ? »

Le susnommé se retourna.

« Peux-tu me préparer un verre avec de l'aspirine ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Merci. »

Une fois, le vice-président sorti de la chambre, Kain se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains sans prendre la peine de cacher sa nudité.

Le vampire se passa de l'eau sur le visage et soupira. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se rapprocher de l'elfe, elle s'en allait.

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas la goût amer de la trahison qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais une inquiétude sourde et de l'incompréhension.

Kain enfila son boxer et son pantalon, et retourna dans la chambre pour enfiler sa chemise. Il eut juste le temps de l'enfiler et de la boutonner que la chose blonde et hyperactive qui lui servait de cousin lui sautait dessus.

« Kain, je t'ai cherché partout.» S'exclama Aido.

« Eh bien, je suis là. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Nessa ? »

Le vampire aux cheveux de feu préféra soupirer et ne rien répondre.

« Kaname-sama nous a convoqué. » Fit Kain, en sortant de la chambre et en fermant la porte derrière son cousin.

« A tous les coups, c'est au sujet de Nessa. » Dit Aido, sérieux.

Une fois arrivé, en bas, Kain se dirigea vers Takuma qui l'attendait un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine à la main.

Le vampire avala le tout en faisant une grimace, sous les regards impassibles et intéressés de ses camarades.

« Il n'y a que nous ? » Demanda Aido à Takuma.

Le vice président acquiesça. En effet, étaient présents devant le pavillon Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Seiren, les deux cousins et Takuma.

Kaname arriva alors en compagnie de Kaien, Toga et des deux préfets.

« Merci à vous d'être venu. » Fit Kaname.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Takuma.

« Nessa Miriel est partie. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'elle est partie rejoindre la cité elfique pour tuer son père. » Commença le sang pur.

« Comme vous la savez Nessa a été gravement blessé. Et si par malchance, elle viendrait à se faire tuer, toute la société vampire serait en danger. » Finit le directeur, plus sérieux que jamais.

Les vampires hochèrent la tête. Ils se doutaient de la suite.

« Nous allons donc rejoindre Nessa et lui porter soutien et assistance. » Termina Kaname.

Le directeur de l'académie se tourna vers Zero et Yuuki.

« Vous êtes chargé de la sécurité de l'académie durant mon absence. Les élèves de la Night Class qui restent sont consignés au pavillon jusqu'à notre retour. Les cours de la Day Class ont lieu comme d'habitude, vous en êtes dispensés. »

Les deux chargés e discipline acquiescèrent, puis se retirèrent la conversation ne les concernant plus.

« Bien, suivez-moi. Nous allons rejoindre le passage qui mène à la cité elfique. » Fit Kaien, après le départ des préfets.

Le petit groupe suivit l'ancien hunter. Et comme un mauvais présage, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Personne ne savait ce qui allait les attendre.

Et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais imaginé un tel massacre et une telle tragédie.

* * *

**15 minutes après son départ.**

Nessa marchait. Ses pas la menaient là où elle aurait préféré ne jamais retourner. L'elfe aurait bien voulu retrouver la chaleur de l'étreinte d'un certain vampire.

Soupirant, elle posa sa main sur un arbre et observa les alentours. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Figée dans le temps, la forêt semblait mourir comme si son âme avait disparu.

Nessa s'assit au pied de cet arbre, et les mains sur le tronc de celui-ci, elle se mit à fredonner. Doucement, des veines vertes apparurent sur le tronc de l'arbre. L'énergie vitale que transportaient ces veines se dirigea vers les mains de Nessa.

Les feuilles de l'arbre tombèrent, et telle une fleur qui flétrit, l'arbre perdit de sa superbe et mourut.

« Je te remercie mon ami. Je ferais bon usage de ta vie. » Murmura la violette.

La jeune femme se releva, ne ressentant plus aucune fatigue, ni douleur. Elle reprit sa route et se mit à sauter de branche à branche, rapidement et souplement.

Un nouvel arbre apparut. Majestueux. Ses feuilles roses flottant dans le vent. Nessa s'arrêta à son pied.

La violette prit une grande inspiration. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'elle n'était plus rentrée chez elle. Elle frissonna et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai peur. » Murmura t-elle.

Peur de revoir son père. Peur de mourir. Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Nessa.

Prenant sa décision, elle mordit son doigt pour y laisser s'échapper un peu de sang. Elle posa sa main contre le tronc de l'arbre. Celui-ci s'illumina.

Nessa s'enfonça dans la lumière, prête à affronter son destin. Prête à laisser derrière elle les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre !

Je sais certains vont se demander pourquoi Nessa s'en va mais vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode XD

Breffouille j'ai une question pour vous :

Vous voulez une fin heureuse ou malheureuse ?

Merci de commentez et de répondre, ou simplement de lire et de profiter de la vie ! ^^

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


End file.
